Hitomi Uchiha: The Other Surivivor
by KaidaStormess
Summary: She was supposed to be dead. Plain and simple. She had committed suicide to escape the hell that was her life and being reborn into the Naruto was NOT what she wanted. It could be worse though, at least she knew more or less what happens. Maybe, just maybe she change things here? It doesn't hurt that she was reborn into the most hax clan ever, the Uchiha Clan. SI/OC dark/crack
1. Chapter 1

I just wanted it to end. I was just so done with this world. I looked longingly at the knife in my hands. Tonight, tonight I would end it.

There was nothing left for me. I was all alone. My family didn't care, I had no friends, and I was constantly bullied.

I took a deep breath. My note had been written, explaining my feelings.

Good bye...

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

I was warm, comforted, and at peace.

It was dark all around me, but still relaxing. I felt so safe and calm.

If this is death, it was wonderful.

I continued this existence happily, at least until my hell happened.

It was tight and constricting. I could feel myself being pushed around, completely uncomfortable.

This went on for hours on end. Finally it all stopped, but when I opened my eyes I was in a bright room looking at random people.

My peace was gone, I was alive once more. So I did what any sane person would do, I screamed.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Of all the motherfucking places I could have been reborn in, it had to be the damn Naruto World. Seriously!? Is this a fucking fanfiction? Just damn. The only redeeming factor is that I at least know more or less what happens.

On other raging notes, I know my name now: Hitomi. It was a nice name, meaning "pupil" in reference to my eyes. Maybe I had pretty eyes? Well, it's my last name that got me raging. I am Hitomi Uchiha.

Of all the stupid clans I could have been born in, it just had to be the one that gets massacred. Seriously?

Whatever. I think I'll keep living just to troll people. And I'll totally be a konoichi too. That would probably help me, you know, not get murdered by a sexy weasel.

I was only a few months old right now, so all I could do was plan and meditate.

I could gather that me and my parents weren't big in the clan. We were a small, quiet family. So far in my months of life, I've never seen the Head family, so I can't be sure when I am. Only time will tell.

At least when I'm older I can get the hax powers of the Sharingan. Does this automatically make me a mary-sue?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

I was four now.

I now love my parents. Akira, my mother, is a soft spoken kind woman who is a retired chunin. Hiroshi is my dad. He is a jonin, and a happy and simple man.

My personality? I have decided the best way to survive the massacre was to be invisible. I always stayed silent outside my home, and never ever let Itachi see me. I either stayed in my room, or in the woods behind my house.

My parents caught on quick that I was "nervous" around other people, and didn't force me out too much. In all honesty it was an act, but if I was invisible, I could be over-looked.

I mostly meditated and did chakra control exercises. I remembered a few of them from my previous life, and chose to practice them in secret. No one really checked my Chakra Reserves, so I wasn't labeled a prodigy.

Mom and dad taught me basic taijutsu stances appropriate for a kid my age. I also practiced them in secret, playing slow around my family.

This continued until my Academy years.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Momma, I look fine!" The now six year old told her mom. The girl was pale, even for an Uchiha, had blue black hair that went a bit past her shoulders, and stunning dark grey eyes. The girl wore a baggy dark blue t-shirt with the family crest, a loose pair of dark gray pants that stopped mid-shin, and a pair of black boots. This was Hitomi Uchiha.

"But your hair is so pretty, you should have it up

"But your hair is so pretty, you should have it up." Her usually quiet mother gushed.

"Papa, can you have Momma leave my hair alone?" Hitomi whined to her grinning dad.

"Fine, but only if you let us take another picture with you. We must commemorate this important achievement." Hiroshi shot his daughter a happy grin.

Hitomi nodded and let them take the picture. Hitomi was at peace with her family. Having such a loving bond helped heal her from her past life.

Soon the family of three set out to the Academy. Momma and Papa took time off special for today, but from now until a rare occasion, Hitomi would just end up walking to school herself.

Itachi was 7 and already graduated, so that meant she didn't run as high of a risk of running into him. Sasuke was just born, so it would still be a while before he joined the Academy. Unfortunately, it was getting closer and closer to October 10th.

"Have a great day, dear." Akira hugged her, and after a moment, Hiroshi joined in.

The family of three stayed like that for a minute longer, before Akira handed Hitomi her bento and watched the young girl leave for her first day.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Hitomi sighed. So many her age were so nervous about first impressions and fitting in, how annoying.

Rather than try to be social, Hitomi chose to sit in the back, cross her arms, and close her eyes. She could practically feel the looks and glances at her, and hear the mumblings about the Uchiha Clan. If they didn't have the balls to say hi, than they weren't worth her social skills.

The whispers got louder when she heard someone sit next to her. Hitomi chose to indulge them, and open her eyes to look at the brave soul.

What she saw was a now grinning boy (or girl?) that looked like he came from Kumo

What she saw was a now grinning boy (or girl?) that looked like he came from Kumo. "Hi, I'm Eiji, but you're welcome to just call me 'E'. What's your name?" The boy spoke.

E had a dark, caramel skin tone, beautiful brown eyes, and silky blonde hair. Another note, was that he looked prettier than most 'shes'. He was like Haku in that regard. The only way you could tell E was a boy, was from his voice.

'He seems just as energetic as Naruto was PTS.' Hitomi noted. She could hear the even louder whispers of her fellow classmates. "That freak is talking to an Uchiha." "Loser needs to learn his betters." "Uchihas never socialize with rejects like that." Were just examples o the many floating around.

There was a group however, that only watched. It looked like they were led by a Nara.

E heard all the whispers too, and looked like he was about to cry

E heard all the whispers too, and looked like he was about to cry... So Hitomi took a chance. "I'm Hitomi, let's be friends." She said with a smile. This silenced the classroom. "Who cares if I'm an Uchiha, I think you're nice." She elaborated, garnering the attention and respect of the Nara, though she didn't notice.

E broke into a wide grin. "Yeah, let's be friends." He agreed readily, and sat down next to his new friend. The teacher chose to walk in at that moment, so the gawking kids scrambled to find a seat.

"I am Shi-sensei, and that is how you will address me. I do not tolerate messing around in my classroom, and I will not ever let you slack off. Either give me your all, or go home." The harsh-looking chunin told the classroom.

And that's how Hitomi's first day went.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Maa, Omi-chan, did you ask your parents yet?" E asked the girl during lunch.

"Yes, I did. They said I could spend the night tonight, so they will bring me my stuff after school." She said. taking a bite of the amazing curry and rice her momma made. "So how long do you think it will take until Suzumi-sensei to find out you're a boy?"

E laughed at that. It was a joke they were playing on the konoichi teacher. Suzumi-sensei mistook E as a girl, and made him take the class. It was a joke among the class to see how long it would take the teacher to notice.

Ever since the first day, more and more people approached Hitomi and E for friendship. Though the two were BFFs, they gave the others a chance. The ranking were weird, though. The Nara boy, Shikikun, was the top student (only because Hitomi was settling for top konoichi to keep a low profile), Hitomi was top konoichi, and E was dead last.

She made the mistake of telling him dead last and top shinobi and konoichi were usually put on a team together.

The two trained together after school, and he could give Shikikun a run for his money if he applied, but he wanted " a totally bad ass genin team", so he down-played his skills during tests and quizzes.

"Graduation, more than likely." He giggled, then chose to eat his own bento.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the morning of October 10th, and it started out as a deceptively nice day. Hiroshi chose to take Hitomi out back and teach her some more of the clan's fire-jutsu. Akira sat on the porch while taking as many photos of the occasion as possible.

"Now, Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu goes like this. Snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger. Give it a try, dear." His easy smile made Hitomi much more comfortable.

"Ok." She acknowledged. She did the hand signs in a rapid succession and quickly called out the name. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" She yelled out as she breathed it out like a dragon, causing a fireball the size of a cat to shoot out.

"That was really good for a first try, Hitomi. Just try to put more chakra into the jutsu to make more flames come out." Hiroshi explained. "Why don't you keep practicing while I help your mother with dinner." He suggested.

"Ok, Papa!" Hitomi shot him a bright grin. She knew he was worried with her amount of 'progress', and how compared to the other Uchihas her age she was a bit behind. Hitomi held back a lot in front of her parents, because she didn't want to be seen as a prodigy. Too much attention.

"I'm worried, Akira

"I'm worried, Akira." Hiroshi spoke to his wife in the kitchen while watching their daughter through the window.

"I know, but Hitomi works hard, and will continue to work hard. Not everyone is an Itachi, dear." Akira reassured her husband.

"I'm aware, but I cant help but feel like I'm disappointing her. She works so hard, and for what? At least now she's socializing, even if it is outside the clan. I would never have thought our quiet and shy little girl to have as many friends at school, especially someone as loud as E." Hiroshi continued on.

Akira giggled. "She's growing up, and some people are just late bloomers with their power. At least she has the discipline to keep training. How many Uchihas gave up just because they had to work a bit harder? Don't worry, Hitomi will turn out just fine."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **This is just an idea for a story, that I think I'll be doing. The idea has been stuck in my head for a while, and I do have a basic plot for it... Fell free to let me know what you think of this, via comments or private messages C:**


	2. Chapter 2

Hitomi continued to progress throughout the day, finally being able to make a fireball the size of herself. Hiroshi was very proud with the amount of progress she was making, and continued to give advice well into the evening.

"Much better, Hitomi! If you keep the hard work up, I think you'll have it down by the end of the week." Her father praised.

Hitomi shot him a happy grin, while her mother took yet another picture. Akira was the a Photographer, or at least she became one after she retired. Many people in the Clan and even in the village had her take pictures for important events and family portraits.

They were just about to go inside for dinner when all the chaos started. Suddenly, screaming was heard everywhere while fire appeared along with a huge orange creature. 'Kurama'. Hitomi thought to herself.

Hiroshi turned serious and summoned out his Gunbai. Hitomi stared at it. It was just like the war fan Madara used, except this was had different designs on it. "Akira, take Hitomi to wherever a safe house is. I need to join the fight and protect the village." Hiroshi said in a serious voice.

This was the first time Hitomi has ever seen him this serious

This was the first time Hitomi has ever seen him this serious. "I will." She gave a quick kiss. "Be safe." She said before picking up the girl and running.

Hitomi just stayed quiet in shock. 'People are dying.' She thought. 'People are dying, and I knew it would happen.' The guilt poured on.

They were in a safe house now, and Hitomi clung to her mother, afraid of what would happen next. She wasn't the only one, others were also clinging to their loved ones. "Papa." Hitomi whispered, worried for her father.

"Shhh, It'll be alright, Dear. Papa'll be just fine." Akira consoled her daughter, rocking her soothingly in her arms.

This went on for another hour, until a giant orange tail burst through the side of the safe house, causing everyone to scream. Hitomi was frightened. 'I'm going to die, Momma's going to die, we're all going to die.' Her morbid thoughts came to the front of her mind. The absolute terror and fear, not only for her life, but for her family and fellow villagers caused her eyes to burn with tears.

Akira took Hitomi, and ran as fast as she could. While they ran next to a lake, Hitomi could see her reflection. 'Sharingan'. She noticed. 'I need to deactivate it.' Was her next thought. She took a deep breathe and willed herself to calm down. Hitomi looked at the lake once more, and saw her normal eyes. 'Good'.

Eventually, Akira found another one of the safe houses, and so the two waited there until the morning. Hiroshi found them there, and hugged them both so much. He was afraid of losing them as much as they were afraid of losing him. Hitomi was lucky, she still had her family.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It would take about a month for the Academy to open its doors once more, so Hiroshi and Akira took to training Hitomi.

Wanting to pass down is weapon of choice, Hiroshi began training her with the Gunbai. Her hard work and determination proved fruitful, because she took to it like a fish to water.

Akira trained her more on the ninjutsu and taijutsu ways. Having bought the paper, her parents tested her affinity, and found out that she was a wind nature with a second affinity for fire, just like her father.

She had mastered the Fire Ball jutsu, and was being trained with Shadow Shuriken, Dragon Fire Technique, Wind Levitation, and a wind projectile control skill. They were all basic skills and jutsu, but when her parents weren't looking during their examples, she used her Sharingan to quickly copy the moves.

She kept her slow-ish pace with the jutsu and her little bit above average taijutsu, but she trained and trained hard to be skilled with the Gunbai. Hiroshi was especially proud of her progress with the weapon. He was even so bold to announce that she should be proficient enough to have her own once she made Genin.

E was also training hard, and even came over to the compound a few times. However, tension was rising in the clan, so Hitomi usually met up with him elsewhere. After begging her parents to get more paper, she and E found out that he had lightning nature chakra.

E's mother wasn't the same nature, and his father was a civilian. He was pretty bummed about not having someone to help him out, so Akira offered. She was a lightning nature as well, and chose to train him in what she could.

With the tension still ever growing, Akira and Hiroshi chose to train the two friends outside of the Clan's private training grounds, knowing how much of a fuss could be caused.

School was opened once again, and many of the students had also been training hard. Everyone was scared for another attack. Nearly half the shinobi forces were killed, so those that survived trained the younger generation, fearing that with the village this weak, that others may attack.

And so went the rest of her Academy years.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The graduation exam was easy. Hitomi remained top konoichi, and rose herself to second in the class. E chose to keep his dead last title, while the Nara boy, Shikikun, remained on top.

Suzumi-sensei and Shi-sensei were now standing at the front of the graduating class reading off the names of the new teams.

"Team 2: Inozuka Fumiko, Huyo Aki, and Muzusha Kouha. Your Jonin Sensei will be Hyuga Sheimi." Shi-sensei announced. The team moved to sit with each other as instructed.

"Team 10: Akimichi Doki, Goro Katsumi, and Kouma Takashi. Your Jonin Sensei will be Hotaka Kinshiro." Shi-sensei said as the three moved to sit with their team as well.

" Shi-sensei said as the three moved to sit with their team as well

"Team 1: Nara Shikikun, Aoi Eiji, and Uchiha Hitomi

"Team 1: Nara Shikikun, Aoi Eiji, and Uchiha Hitomi. Your Jonin Sensei will be Kyo Akane." Shi-sensei told them. Shikikun moved to sit with them right as Suzumi-sensei tried to correct Shi-sensei.

"That can't be right." She said. "Eiji-chan was in my konoichi class, and had the second highest grade."

Shi-sensei smirked, having been in on the prank. "That may be, however Eiji-kun is a boy. You should have been paying attention to his papers, not his looks." Shi-sensei told her.

"Burn." E whispered. Those surrounding tried not to laugh, and even Mr. Serious Shikikun was cracking a smile.

Suzumi-sensei stayed quiet for the rest of the team placements.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"I wander what Akane-sensei is going to be like." E wondered out.

"I bet she's a kick-ass konoichi." Hitomi said with a glittering look in her eyes.

"Ya got that right, kid." A voice echoed from the ceiling. The team of three looked up, and saw their sensei smirking at them. "I'm glad it didn't take you long to find me. I would hate to be compared to Kakashi." She jumped down and landed in front of them, giving Hitomi a better look at her.

Akane-sensei had a fair-ish skin tone, orange/yellow eyes, and dark red hair with orange and yellow highlights

Akane-sensei had a fair-ish skin tone, orange/yellow eyes, and dark red hair with orange and yellow highlights. She had messy, long bangs, and her hair was pulled up into a spiky high pony tail. She wore her hitai-ite like Sakura, and was wearing standard Jonin attire. Only difference was that she had red gloves, a dark orange weapons pouch, and light orange open toed ninja shoes.

"Hot." Hitomi said approvingly. E nodded his head in agreement, while Shikikun looked appalled.

Akane-sensei laughed a bit. "Well they don't call me the Fire Witch of Konoha for nothing." She joked.

"That's you! Oh ma jee please train me!" Hitomi said with sparkles in her eyes.

Akane-sensei smirked a bit. "That's kinda my job as your sensei, if you pass that is."

"Pass?" Shikikun muttered to himself.

"I'll explain that later. Let's introduce ourselves, shall we? I'm Akane Kyo. I love spicy food and spicy people. I make fire my bitch, and I hate anything cold. My dream is be a Konoha Legend. You're turn, green bean." Akane-sensei pointed to Shikikun.

He glared at her. "I'm Shikikun Nara. I like training and shogi. I hate laziness, and it is my dream to prove that just because I'm a Nara doesn't mean I'm lazy." He said with conviction.

Akane-sensei whistled. "Makes my job easier. Ok, blondie, you're turn."

"Alright! I'm Aoi Eiji, but I go by E. By best friend ever is Omi-chan, and I like the sky and the color blue. My mom's from Kumo, and my dad is the scary merchant. I hate people who are mean or rude to my precious people, and it is my dream for us to become like the Sanin." E said with a fierce determination.

"Nice, kid. Ok, potential pupil, you go." Akane-sensei told Hitomi.

Hitomi smiled. "I am Hitomi Uchiha. I love my family, and I love learning how to wield the Gunbai from my dad, Hiroshi Uchiha. I care deeply for my friends and family, and I have my Sharingan, though I haven't told anyone else yet. I dislike judgmental people, and I hate anyone who dares hurt my village, family, or loved ones. My ambition in life is to try and protect everyone, while also growing in power to do so." Hitomi revealed to them.

E frowned. "Why haven't you told your parents?" He asked her.

"I've seen what happened to Itachi-sama and I don't want to go down the same path." She told him.

Akane-sensei frowned. "When did you unlock the Sharingan?"

"During the Nine Tails attack. There was so many people getting hurt and dying, plus me and momma almost died, that it caused my eyes to awaken." Hitomi told her teacher. "Please don't tell them. I want to wait a while, please." She begged the teacher.

Shikikun scoffed. "Of course an Uchiha would be strong and hide it. What a pain." He glared.

Hitomi turned to look at him, giving him an icy glare that changed the entire temperature of the room. "For someone who doesn't want to be judged by clan affiliation, you sure are a hypocrite. You don't know me, you don't know my life, and you don't know what I go through, so shut the hell up."

The two glared at each other for a solid minute before Akane-sensei spoke up. "Maa, calm down you two. I won't tell, Hitomi-chan, but I do expect you to tell them eventually. Now, about the next test. Typically only a third of the graduates pass to become genins. Each test is up to the Jonin Sensei, and in this case, me. Meet me at training ground 1 tomorrow at 6 a.m., understood? Bye!" And with that, Akane-sensei disappeared in a flash of fire.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **So what do you think of chapter two?**


	3. Chapter 3

The three new teammates just stared at each other after their sensei left. "I guess we should go home now." Hitomi said.

"Wait!" Shikikun called out as she was beginning to leave the room.

"Yes?" Hitomi tilted her head in confusion. 'I thought he was angry at me.' She thought to herself.

"I'm sorry about my outburst. It was wrong of me to judge you." Shikikun bowed deeply.

Hitomi smiled. "It's ok, Shiki-kun. Let's be friends, all three of us." Hitomi offered.

Shikikun straightened up, giving a small smirk. "Sure, it would be for the best if we're to be the next Sanin."

E gave a bright grin. "Since it's almost noon, how about we get some Ichiraku's and train together? It be best to get lunch now, since we'd be concentrating of training, and training together will help us be better prepared for tomorrow." E explained.

"Sounds like fun to me." Hitomi said.

"Sure, I'm a pretty good strategist, so knowing all our abilities would be beneficial." Shikikun shrugged.

"Awesome! We are so going to be the most kick ass team ever!" E yelled as the began leaving the classroom.

"Hm, yeah we better. I know for a fact you're not the real dead last, plus with the konoichi training you got, you'd be great for infiltration." Shikikun complimented.

"Thanks. I'm also pretty good at hustling people into giving me more money when they buy stuff." E chirped.

"What?" Shikikun deadpanned.

"I am too. E's dad is that one scary merchant with the best stuff in town, and he's been teaching us his art." Hitomi told him. "His mom is an amazing konoichi, and she would give us extra lessons all the time, too."

Shikikun blinked. "Huh, think I could learn some of that stuff? I could still use the konoichi lessons if I ever have to transform into a girl for a mission, and intimidation techniques are always useful in battle." Shikikun asked.

"Why not? I'll ask my parents tonight, Shiki-kun." E offered.

"Thanks. So Hitomi-chan, why do you only call E-kun 'E'?" Shikikun asked as they made their was to the ramen stand.

"Because E is my best friend. He's welcome to just call me Hitomi, so are you by the way, but he chooses to call me Omi-chan." Hitomi shrugged.

"Hm, you're welcome to just call me Shikikun, or Shiki, if you want. You too, E-kun." Shikikun offered.

"Thanks, Shiki. Just call me E." E grinned.

"Now that we're all of a name basis, why don't we race to Ichiraku's? 3, 2, 1, GO!" Hitomi took off. She was very fast, but she's started weight training, so she was a more even match for the boys. The bandages on her arms were special, in the way that the more chakra you infused them with, the heavier they'd become. She had the same bandages under her pants.

Since she was a genin now (or would be), her mother took her shopping for a new look. Rather than have her hitai-ite on her head, she had a plain, red bandanna tied there. She wore a dark gray, low cut tank top that stopped a few inches above mid thigh that was very loose. Under that, she had a mesh shirt that had a collar around her neck. She also work a dark-ish red jacked that had a big collar that stood up and had large, open sleeves that ended at her elbows. On the back of her jacket was the Uchiha crest, and the jacket ended at her hips. Around her waist she wore her hitai-ite like a belt, and changed its color to black. Hitomi also wore an even darker gray pair of fitted pants, and a pair of black boots that had the leaf symbol on them. She even gave into her mother's plea and grew out her hair and put it into a high pony tail, leaving only her long, symmetrical bangs to frame her face like Sasuke's but longer.

She even gave into her mother's plea and grew out her hair and put it into a high pony tail, leaving only her long, symmetrical bangs to frame her face like Sasuke's but longer

With the three of them racing, and Hitomi with a handicap, the three made it to Ichiraku's within the minute

With the three of them racing, and Hitomi with a handicap, the three made it to Ichiraku's within the minute. Despite her handicap of weight training, Hitomi made it there fist with Shikikun as a close second and E right behind him.

"What a pain." Shikikun commented.

E laughed. "Just be glad it was more fair this time. Omi-chan has been training with weights to improve strength and speed."

"Maa, let's eat." Hitomi whined.

"What a pain. Fine, lets eat." Shikikun gave in.

"Hey, Old Man. how are ya?" Hitomi asked Teuchi. "How about you, Ayame-san?"

"Hey, Hitomi-chan. I've been well. Usual?" Teuchi asked.

"Yep!" Hitomi chirped.

"I've been well, nice to see you again." Ayame smiled.

"Hiya, I'll take my usual if you don't mind." E sat down next to her.

"Coming right up." Teuchi told him.

"What about you? A new friend of Hitomi-chan and E-kun?" Ayame asked Shikikun.

"Er, yes. I'm Shikikun Nara. Um, I guess I'll have what Hitomi's having." Shikikun blushed a bit at the pretty woman being nice to him.

Hitomi and E gave him a deadpan look. "Wow, just wow." Hitomi muttered.

"Brought down by Ayame-chan. I can't believe it." E also muttered.

"Sh-shut up!" A blushing Shikikun yelled out.

"Someone has a crush." Hitomi sang.

"No I don't!" Shikikun lamely defended.

"Denial!" E yelled. "Teuchi-san, Shikikun likes Ayame-chan!"

The old man laughed at the trio and gave them their orders just as a familiar blonde came in. "Hey, Old Man, I'd like the Naruto Special." The cute little said.

Laughing at the nickname being said for the second time that day, Teuchi set to work. "Sure thing Naruto-kun." He said.

"Hey, I thought I was the only one allowed to call you that." Hitomi pouted.

The blonde, Naruto, looked at her. "Why do you look like an older version of the Teme?"

Hitomi gave a confused look. "Who's that?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, that teme. Thinks he's better than everyone." Naruto explained as if it was obvious.

Hitomi giggled. "Makes sense. I'm Hitomi Uchiha. I'm, like, a distant cousin of his." She explained.

"Really, Nee-chan?" Naruto was shocked. This girl was nice to him... AND related to the Teme.

Hitomi looked frozen. "Nee-chan?" She muttered.

"Er, sorry! I didn't mean it!" Naruto apologized.

Hitomi smiled. "No, it's alright, I just wasn't expecting it. In fact, you're welcome to keep calling me that." E and Shikikun watched the scene with intense interest.

Naruto brightened. "Awesome! So who are the guys with you, Nee-chan?"

"We're her teammates. I'm Shikikun Nara." Shikikun cracked a smirk at the kid.

"And I'm the amazing Eiji Aoi, but you're welcome to just call me E." E ruffled the kid's hair.

Naruto looked super happy. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the next Hokage, believe it!"

"I'm sure you will, Naruto. Now lets eat! We have to train after this." Hitomi reminded the boys. Naruto and her teammates nodded in agreement, and ate their food. It turned into a contest between Naruto and E to see who could eat the most bowls.

"What a pain, E, you do realize we will be training after this right?" Shikikun asked.

"Of course, but this kid has challenged me! It is now a question of honor!" E said in between bites.

"I won't lose, E!" Naruto declared.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Which training ground should we use?" Hitomi asked out loud.

"Preferably 1. It would let us know the terrain for tomorrow." Shikikun said.

"Maa, I can't believe I lost." E whined. "I blame you, Shikikun. How could you do that to me?"

Hitomi and Shikikun were tired of watching E and Naruto gorge themselves, so Shikikun used his shadow possession jutsu to control E long enough to make it look like he lost.

"You were taking forever." Hitomi deadpanned.

"So mean." E went into his little emo corner of tears.

"Whatever." Shikikun said. "Let's start."

"I think not." A familiar voice and out.

"What?" The three asked in confusion.

Akane-sensei appeared before them in a flash of fire. "You three pass." She grinned at them.

"What!?" They all yelled.

"It is true that I had another test aligned for tomorrow, but that is the second, much harder test to pass. The first test was this." She grinned at them.

"Er, mind explaining." Shikikun asked.

"Sure thing. I wanted to see how willing you were to not only work together, but also to see how'd you use the time I'd given you until tomorrow. I followed you three around and saw not only the beginnings of friendship, but also teamwork. You were going to come here to practice, analyze skill sets, and learn about the environment. That amount of thinking alone makes you all better than more of the other Academy graduates." Akane-sensei grinned.

"How so?" Hitomi asked.

"Most graduates are distrusting, or not open about their skills, and don't realize that can hurt a team. Also, most would not try to train or look at the grounds because they took my word at face value, not seeing that there was an opportunity to be better." Akane-sensei further elaborated.

"Wow. Very anti-climatic." E said.

'Very much so, but hey, it's not like this is a fanfic or anything. Real life isn't always that crazy.' Hitomi concluded in her mind.

"Let's go to the Hokage and get you guys your first mission." Akane-sensei told them.

"Yes, Akane-sensei!" The three chorused.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Hitomi was covered head to toe in scratch marks when she returned home that night. "I'm home." She called out.

Suddenly there were bright flashes of light everywhere. "My baby is an official genin! I'm so proud!" Akira squealed in joy.

"Hitomi, why are you covered in cuts?" Her dad deadpanned.

A dark gleam entered her eyes. "We had our first mission. Catch Tora." She shuddered.

"You went on your first mission? Weren't you guys tested?" Hiroshi asked while Akira took even more photos.

"We were. Apparently we passed our sensei's first test. See if we could be smart and act like a team. Apparently she would have done a much harder test tomorrow if we failed." Hitomi explained.

Hiroshi put his hand on her head. "Great job, Hitomi. I'm proud of you." He said in a soft, loving voice. He glanced at Akira. "We also have some news for you, let's sit down." He said motioning to the dinner table.

"What is it?" Hitomi was curious. Both her parents seemed very happy, more so than usual.

"Well, dear, I'm pregnant. You're going to be a big sister!" Akira smiled brightly at her daughter.

Hitomi froze once more, until a bright, big grin slowly made its was onto her face. "I'm going to be a big sister! Yay!" Hitomi jumped up and cheered.

Hiroshi and Akira were pleased with her reaction. "I'm about a month along, so we will see your new sibling in about 8 months." Akira said to her.

But Hitomi forgot. She forgot that within the next 3 months Itachi would turn 14, and he killed the clan at 13.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Finally!" E yelled out at the news Akane-sensei gave them.

"It's just a C-rank, a simple escort mission." Shikikun explained to his loud teammate.

"I know, but we've been doing D-ranks for a month now, it's not fair. We are totally awesome, and deserve totally awesome missions." The blonde boy defended.

Akane flicked his ear while Hitomi giggled. She had mastered the Sharingan to the three tome form, and planned on telling her parents when she returned.

Team 1 was in the Hokage's office, getting the mission details. For some weird reason, the Hokage was staring at her, as if trying to decide on something.

"I wonder how Naruto-kun is. I haven't seen him in a while." She mumbled to herself.

"You know Naruto-kun?" The Hokage asked.

Hitomi nodded. "Yes, sir. I met him at Ichiraku's and became friends with him." She smiled back at the memory.

"Yeah, he started calling you 'Nee-chan' that day." Shikikun grinned.

"Maa, I lost at a ramen eating contest with him thanks to you two." E anime cried, it was fake of course. Then all three shared a look and started laughing at the memory.

Understanding entered his eyes, as he always had a soft spot for Naruto. "Ah, so you are the famous 'Nee-chan' he is always bragging about." The Hokage smiled, as if making up his mind about something.

Hitomi blushed. "Hn." She said out of embarrassment.

"Aww, my cute little genins. Let's go. the Hokage's time is precious." Akane-sensei told them, while pushing them out the door.

"Stay safe." The Hokage told them.

"So who are we guarding, Akane-sensei?" Shikikun asked.

"A merchant, and he is also bringing his wife with them. they are on their way to Suna to get some rare minerals for sale. they want us to guard them there and back. " She gave them a smug grin.

"Who is it?" E asked, knowing most, if not all, the merchants of Konoha.

"Funny you should ask that." Akane-sensei gave a smirk.

The three were confused until they met their client at the gate. "Mom! Dad!" E exclaimed.

E's mom was a dark-skinned beauty with blonde hair, like most of her fellow Kumo natives

E's mom was a dark-skinned beauty with blonde hair, like most of her fellow Kumo natives. After marrying Konoha merchant Kin, Reiko moved to the village and became a jonin of the village. She was commonly known as 'The Desert Rose' because of her great beauty and strong will.

E's dad, Kin Aoi, was the scariest merchant in Konoha. He even scared jonins and ANBU with his "bargaining" skills. Not to mention, he always had the best merchandise to sell. A frightening duo indeed.

Reiko looked surprised while Kin just looked bored. "You guys are the team assigned to escort us?" Reiko asked.

"Yep! It's our first C-rank, Reiko-san. Nice to see you again, Kin-san." Hitomi addressed E's parents.

"Congratulations! Nice to see you too, Omi-chan. Hopefully I can work with you more on this trip, Shiki-kun." Reiko said to them.

Kin narrowed his eyes at Hitomi, but nodded his head in his own silent greeting.

"That would be nice, Reiko-shisho." Shikikun bowed slightly to the Aoi matriarch.

Akane laughed at her team's antic. "Ready when you are, Kin-san, Reiko-san."

"Let's go." Kin said in a deep voice before moving outside Konoha.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **So... Whacha think?**


	4. Chapter 4

The trip to Suna was mostly uneventful.

It was until they got to the desert part of the trip that things turned, well, like expected. "Group of at least 6 stationed behind a boulder along the route." Reiko said out loud. She wasn't a sensor nin, but she did control earth. By sending small pulses of chakra into the ground, she could tell where things were, what they were, and sorta what they were doing. Sand made it more difficult, so the range was within a hundred yards.

Akane-sensei cackled, enjoying the sweltering heat. "I'll scout it out real quick." Akane-sensei made a shadow clone, and had it sneak off to get a look at what we were up against. When she got the info she wanted, Akane-sensei dismissed her clone and turned to the group. "Two chunin-level and the other are mid to high level genin. Reiko-san, please stay here with E while I take Hitomi and Shikikun." Akane-sensei said.

Everyone nodded, and soon Hitomi was snaking around the boulders with Shikikun and Akane-sensei. 'Wait. I. Go. Then. Back-up.' Akane-sensei signed. The two nodded.

With a sudden rush of fire, Akane-sensei came down on them. "Fire style: Dragon Flame Bomb!" She yelled out as a dragon appeared in her flames, coming down on them. She killed two of the genin, injured the other two, and the chunins came out unscathed.

Hitomi could feel something prick at her senses behind her, so she jumped up, activating her Sharingan. Luckily she was able to avoid the giant horde of rocks aimed at her, however she was separated from her group. "An Uchiha? You could fetch a nice price." The chunin male whispered as he disappeared.

'Below, maybe?' Hitomi thought and jumped to a different spot just as the guy came up from where she was. " Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" She shot a large fireball at the chunin, but was dragged halfway into the ground. 'Damn, shadow clone. He used my fire to block my vision!' She internally raged. "Wind style: Wind Levitation!" She yelled, using the air trapped beneath her to lift her out of the hole.

Once out, she was punched in her side and knocked down. "Gya!" She grunted in pain.

"I just need to know you out." The man whispered in her ear. "Then you're all mine."

As he went down to knock her out, Hitomi snapped, just like she did all those years ago. Three tome Sharingan blazing, she casted a small genjutsu and rolled away. "Kai!" The man yelled out just as Hitomi punched him in the face.

Not wasting any time, Hitomi went for the kill. She drew out a hidden kunai and stabbed him in the neck. She won't deny it, She smiled sadistically. The power of being able to take away another's life was thrilling. His garbled words and grunts of pain was music to her ears.

When the life finally left his eyes, was when the guilt hit her. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' She thought in shock, looking at her bloodied hands. Shikikun and Akane-sensei showed up then.

"Hitomi! Hitomi, are you alright? That was a chunin." Akane-sensei looked worried.

"I-I killed him." She said, still staring at her hands. "I killed him." She said as her eyes began to tear up. She dropped to the group in despair. "I killed him." She whispered, though they still heard her.

Akane-sensei dropped down next to her, and puled the girl into her arms, petting her hair and rubbing her back. "It's alright, Hitomi, everything is fine. You did what you needed to." The sensei soothed the girl.

"But I killed him." Hitomi looked up to her sensei, bawling her eyes out.

"Shhh, it was survival. You did nothing wrong, Hitomi. If you wouldn't have killed him, who knows how many more he would have hurt and killed." Akane-sensei continued to soothed her, as Shikikun awkwardly put a hand on her back to try and comfort her.

They continued like that until Hitomi fell asleep from exhaustion, both physical and mental. "I'll carry her." Akane-sensei told Shikikun.

He nodded and didn't say a work.

They returned to Reiko, Kin, and E and explained what happened.

"Poor dear. The first kill is always the hardest." Reiko looked on at Hitomi with sympathy, having grown attached to the girl as if she was her own.

Kin sighed. He knew the dark business of shinobi, but even he was upset the girl had to go through that. "Give her to me. You all need to be on the lookout for more anyway." He ordered.

Akane-sensei looked a bit shocked, but everyone knew better than to argue with Kin Aoi. She helped adjust the girl on Kin's back, and soon the group began walking once more.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

After a few hours of walking, Hitomi woke up. "Kin-san?" She asked groggily.

"Just stay there until we get to Suna. It is still a few more hours." He said to her.

There was no arguing with Kin Aoi, so Hitomi chose to contemplate life from her spot on his back. 'It was survival, but that part at the end really scared me.' She thought to herself. 'It was like it was me, but not me. I've NEVER been interested in gore and violence.' She continued on.

She sighed. 'If that is my inner blood lust, than I'll just have to work harder at keeping it in check. I will get stronger' Hitomi declared in silent resolve.

"Kin-san, what are you getting from Suna anyway?" Hitomi decided to strike up a conversation, already bored of the quiet.

He smirked a bit. "Some rare poisons and metals. Maybe a few antique pots or weapons." Talking about trade was his language... even more so was talking about getting more money.

"Cool. So how do you get that stuff? Do you buy it off someone?" Hitomi continued on, the others in the group feeling relieved that she was back to normal, or at least has come to terms about her kill.

Kin smirked a bit. "I buy it from a seller after negotiating a fair price, though I sometimes use a supplier for different products."

Hitomi deadpanned. "You mean bully them into giving you a steal while people beg you to sell their stuff because they know how scary good you are."

Kin chuckled along with Reiko. "Like I said, fair price and sometimes suppliers." He let out a rare joke.

Hitomi giggled, amused by his sense of humor.

The conversation shifted to different topics until they reached the gates of Suna. "Papers." The guards asked.

Kin and Akane-sensei gave the papers.

"You may enter, Kin-sama and company." The guards bowed low.

Hitomi was taken back. Why were they acting like this. Shikikun and E were also surprised, while Reiko-san looked like she was used to it and Akane-sensei looked bored.

Once inside, Reiko-san explained. "Suna has a poor economy now, and needs all the money it can get. They rely heavily on merchants to try and help the economy, to renown merchants like Kin are very respected." She whispered to them.

Shockingly, it was the Kazekage that met them inside. "Hello, Kin-san." He gave a small bow. "Welcome to Suna. I hope to strike a deal with you as being our primary merchant."The Kazekage said.

Kin also gave a bow, which still looked serious, even with Hitomi on his back. "It is an honor, Kazekage-sama. I would like to request for these three genins to sit in on the negotiations. I am training them, and I believe it would be a great learning experience for them." Kin asked with respect.

The Kazekage smiled, though it dd not fully reach his eyes. "It would be no problem, Kin-san. Your other escort and wife may wait at the Inn or do whatever they please." He turned, expecting Kin and the genin team to follow.

Hitomi jumped down, and followed behind Kin with Shikikun and E.

The roads were confusing, and there were many twists and turns. Luckily, Hitomi kept her head low and used her Sharingan to memorize the path way. 'Thank you hax ability.' She thought to herself.

Entering the Kage's building, the Kazekage led them into a small meeting room filled with some of Suna's advisers. Hitomi, Shikikun, and E sat behind Kin as the meeting began.

The topics of commissions, additional aid to Konoha, hiring of Suna shinobi, and even what the goods were going to be was thoroughly discussed. "Do we have a deal?" Kin asked the room.

The advisers were about half for the deal, and the other against. They wanted more money to help the economy, but Kin Aoi was a hard man to negotiate and win with. Eventually the decision came down to the Kazekage himself. From what Hitomi could gather, he was a shrewd man who cared about how much he could get out of something, testing it until it broke.

Would he accept Kin's proposal?

After a few moments of thought, he responded. "I would like to accept this proposal, however temporarily. I would like to negotiate each each year to change it up to help both our end." He countered.

Kin smirked a bit, though it was more scary that cocky. "It seems we have a deal, Kazekage-sama." It was as if Kin knew such an idea would occur. "I would like to hire a team to come return with us to Konoha and study there for six months, maybe even a new team after that and so forth." He added.

It would help his standing. Hitomi realized. Kin would no down train these teams in his merchant ways, while also securing them as allies with Konoha with positive relationships in their younger generations. Sneaky.

The Kazekage looked surprised.

"I would be paying for them of course, and the Hokage has given me permission to do this should you accept." The trained merchant added.

The Kazekage looked thoughtful, definitely thinking over the benefits this would give Suna. "That would be acceptable. This will be classified as a six month B-rank mission. The team will be ready for when you depart." And with that, the Kazekage up and left, his advisers closely behind him.

Kin and the genins of team 1 returned to their hotel that night, and stayed for a week in Suna before returning to Konoha with the goods and genin team from Suna.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **So... what do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

It was their last day in Suna, and Hitomi was kinda bummed. 'I wanted to meet Gaara.' She pouted inwardly. The last few days, Akane-sensei and Reiko had been giving the girl counseling over her first kill.

Hitomi would never forget it, but she had moved on.

To distract the gloomy teen, Akane-sensei let the girl go to the market and have some fun around the village while the rest of the team would 'guard' Kin.

She went to the market first, happy she brought some of her savings from all those evil D-rank missions she went on, and got a few souvenirs. She got a necklace that had a long, red crystal and a leather bracelet with the detail of a gourd on it.

Eventually, she chose to grab two sticks of Shioyaki from a street vendor and walked off into a secluded park

Eventually, she chose to grab two sticks of Shioyaki from a street vendor and walked off into a secluded park.

Upon arriving, she saw a group of kids running away from something. 'What?' She thought until she saw some sand moving to stop them. "Wait! Please!" She heard the voice of a little boy.

Turning her head, Hitomi saw the 6 year old form of the 5th Kazekage, Gaara of the sand. Moving quickly to save the kids from accidental injury, she stepped right into the sand and smiled at him.

Gaara was shocked, and soon his sand fell flat out of confusion. Hitomi gently smiled and offered her second fried fish. "Here, want one? I'm Hitomi, by the way."

The boy was stunned for a moment, until his tearful, teal eyes met her varying shades gray eyes. He tenaciously took the offered food. "I'm Gaara." He said in a whisper.

Hitomi smiled. "Nice to meet you, Gaara. Why don't we sit down and eat, hmm? I've been standing for a while now, and taking a little break sounds nice." She gestured to a park bench that happened to be nearby.

He nodded silently and followed her to sit down. Both were secretly aware of the Suna ANBU and Kazekage's eyes on them, but didn't say anything.

Hitomi was able to guide him into a quiet discussion after a while, and soon the little jinchuuriki was softly smiling.

"Maa, Suna's way to hot for my liking, but Akane-sensei seems to be in heaven. I swear that Oni-sensei is secretly from hell." Hitomi complained.

Gaara gave a quiet laugh, recalling her account of how the Oni-sensei made her catch the demon cat Tora by herself as punishment. "So where are you from, Hitomi-san? I've never seen you around Suna before." He quietly asked.

"Hmm? Oh I'm from Konoha, or more specifically the Uchiha District." Hitomi answered.

"Oh..." The little boy looked sad.

Hitomi pulled out the souvenirs she got earlier. "Pick one." She told him.

"What?" The boy asked.

"I will be leaving soon, and I don' want you to feel like I'm abandoning you. You pick one to keep, and I'll keep the other. That way we'll always remember one another." She explained.

"I-I don't know what to pick." He said shyly.

Hitomi patted his head, causing the boy to blink in surprise at the affection. "You can have the necklace then. The red is close to my eye color anyway. Plus, I picture you using a gourd to fight with when you're older, so that would be a nice reminder for me." Hitomi said.

Gaara frowned. "But your eyes are dark gray/black."

Hitomi giggled a bit. "Yes, but when I use my Sharingan they turn red." Hitomi told him.

"Oh. Can I see?" Gaara asked.

Hitomi began to laugh a bit. "You're braver than most. Many people fear the Sharingan because it has the power to control others on top of other things."

"I still want to see it, and I know you wouldn't do that to me." Gaara said to her, as passionately as the quiet, shy boy could get.

Hitomi sighed. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I may get in trouble for it, and I don't want people to thing I'm trying to control you." She tried to tell him.

"I don't care, show me." He childishly/stubbornly demanded.

She could feel the amount of killer intent, daring her to try and control Gaara. "I really don't want to, but I'll let you see. However, you must promise NOT to look me in the eyes. Use your peripheral vision while I stare away from you, understood?" Hitomi said.

Gaara nodded seriously.

Hitomi gave way to another sigh, and then activated her Sharingan. Gaara followed her directions, and didn't look her in the eye until her eyes went back to their normal color. "It is red like your eyes, but there is a difference." Gaara said.

"Oh, and what's that?" Hitomi said, humoring the boy a bit.

"Your eyes are much prettier." He said with a resolute nod.

Hitomi smiled, and gave the boy a side hug. "You're sweet." She said to him.

He blushed, happy for the first real human contact outside of his uncle.

The two continued talking a bit longer, until Gaara asked her to play a game with him.

"What should we play?" Hitomi asked him.

"Um, I don't know." He said bashfully.

Hitomi tapped her chin thoughtfully, until an idea came to her. Spotting the object, she bent over to pick it up. "How about we play catch?" She asked, showing the ball Gaara had dropped earlier. "We can toss it to each other in weird ways until we think of something else."

Gaara nodded, happy about the offer.

That was how Yashamaru found his young nephew that evening. "Gaara?" He asked.

"Uncle! This is Hitomi-san." Gaara said with a bright smile on his face.

'How much am I fucking up the plot?' Hitomi thought to herself.

Yashamaru just stood there shocked, taking in the sight of his deadly nephew playing with what looks to be a Konoha genin from the Uchiha Clan. He gave a small bow once he had collected his thoughts. "A pleasure, Uchiha-san."

"Eh? Um, please, Hitomi is just fine. And like I said to Gaara-kun, you don't need to add a suffix to my name. I'm not all that." She said with a flustered wave of her hands.

Now Yashamaru, the Kazekage, and the Sand ANBU were beyond shocked. Most Uchiha lapped up the respect and praise. "Er, ok, Hitomi." He said awkwardly. "I'm Gaara's uncle, Yashamaru."

This time, Hitomi bowed a bit. "It's really nice to meet you, Yashamaru-san."

"Um, you too, I guess. Gaara, it's time to head home." Yashamaru told the boy. He could feel his brother-in-law nearby, mostly likely spying on them for a while.

Gaara looked like he wanted to cry. "But Hitomi is leaving tomorrow." He pouted.

Yashamaru sighed. "Then we can see her off when she leaves." He gave in to his departed sister's youngest. This was the first person outside of himself that Gaara had taken a liking to, so it would be cruel to not let the boy see her off.

Gaara still looked sad, but accepted that this must be. "Don't worry, Gaara." Hitomi moved to give him a full on hug. "We will see each other again one day. Believe it." She said, copying the energetic blonde from home.

Gaara stiffened, but hugged her back, awkwardly, nonetheless. "Ok." He said before reluctantly letting go and following his uncle.

Hitomi stayed there for a few minutes until the Kazekage came out, sporting a serious poker face. "You do realize what you've done, correct?" he asked with a level tone, not giving away his emotions.

"Yes, I made friends with a lonely little boy. Not the first time that's happened and not the last." Hitomi said with her own neutral tone.

"That was my youngest son, and Suna's Jinchuuriki, yet you showed your Sharingan." He said darkly.

"I didn't let him look into it, and even if he was being controlled, his eyes would look like mine, showing the Sharingan. He is a child, and he is too adorable to do anything like that." Hitomi said with a hard edge to her voice, not liking what the leader of Suna was implying.

"I'm aware, and I will allow it, Uchiha, because you are unlike the majority of your clan. You may be my son's friend, but should you even take advantage of him," The Kazekage began to pour out a scary amount of killing intent, "I will end you." His finished with a dark voice.

Hitomi was shaking from his display. "And risk going through that? As if. And as I said before, Gaara is too adorable." She said, donning a brave voice.

This earned a smirk from Suna's Kage. He released his killer intent, and began to walk away. "Good." Was all he said before disappearing.

"Maa! I think I'm going to have a heart attack!" She complained while he was still in hearing. He laughed quietly to himself, unknown to the girl.

Rasa liked the girl. She seemed earnest, and humble compared to her Uchiha brethren. She would help encourage the boy to control Shukaku in return for her to visit, or eventually visit her in Konoha. Maybe he could cultivate a friendship with his other children with her. Yes, Rasa definitely liked Hitomi Uchiha, and opportunity for Suna she represented.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The group travelling group woke up early to begin their travel home. The Kazekage had assured them that the genin team would meet them at the gate along with the goods already packed up.

Akane-sensei was the lovely person on 'wake-up' duty.

"You lazy Uchiha! Get your ass up before I set it on fire!" The angry redhead yelled.

Hitomi turned and shot her sensei a cold, dark glare with her Sharingan blazing. "I'll return the favor." She said darkly.

One of the many lessons learned on the trip was as followed: Hitomi is a scary bitch when woken up before 9.

Shikikun popped in. "I have peaches." He announced.

One of the other lessons is as followed: Hitomi loves peaches to the point of obsession.

In a zoom of movement and speed, Hitomi was fully dressed, packed, and had even made the bed. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" She asked with a cheery smile as she skipped out of the room to get peaches.

Everyone deadpanned.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" She asked.

Kin shook his head, and patted her atop hers. "Just eat the peaches." He said to her. Hitomi shot him a grin and did as ordered.

After the quick breakfast, they set out to the gates. Upon arrival, the Kazekage was actually there to introduce the genin team. "This is the first Suna team that will accompany you. Introduce yourselves." He ordered the Suna genin.

The redheaded girl stepped up first

The redheaded girl stepped up first. She was around 14 or so, and was slightly tanner that Hitomi. She had her hair short, and also had reddish eyes. Her clothing was a light gray crop-top with a mesh shirt underneath, a pair of dark gray shorts that she had her hitai-ite as a belt with it, a pair of black combat boots, and a black hooded coat with long, loose sleeves. "I'm Mizuki." She introduced with a feminine voice.

The next to speak was the scariest looking one of the group. He had a long, black cloak on that didn't have a left arm sleeve. Apparently, he thought he should have the hood on as well. He had the same shade of hair as Mizuki, but her had brown eyes, or eye. He had a metal eye-patch over his right eye with the Suna symbol on it with a bit of a scar peaking out under it. He also wore a mask like Kakashi, and a pair of loose, gray pants. "I'm Takeo, Mizuki's older twin brother." He said with a surprisingly deep voice.

Lastly, there was a tan boy, who had some blonde hair peeking out from hit white hat thing that had his brown hitai-ite around it. He wore a sleeveless outfit that had varying shades of brown. He walked up to Hitomi and E and held their hands. "And I'm Koji, pretty women. Will you bear my children?" He asked with a closed-eyed smile.

Everyone froze, while Mizuki and Takeo deadpanned. "Never changes." Hitomi heard one of them mutter.

"I'm a boy." E blinked.

Suddenly, Koji's mood changed to one of complete chock. "My whole life has been a lie." He said as he got depressed. "Please tell me that you're a girl? I feel like I'd go crazy if you weren't." Koji moved to hold both of Hitomi's hand, meanwhile, she finally snapped out of her stupor.

"Of course I'm a girl, you perv! Touch me again and I'll send a wind wave at you! Or maybe even a fireball!" She screeched as she punched him in the face, sending him flying into a nearby sand dune.

Mizuki smiled and linked arms with her. "I think you and I are going to get along great." She chirped. "So what's your name?" She asked as she popped in a strawberry sucker.

"Hitomi Uchiha, but just call me Hitomi, I don't like -san, -chan, or any of that." Hitomi smiled at her.

"I'm Eiji Aoi, but I go by E, and only E." The blonde of the Konoha genin said.

The shadow user spoke next. "Shikikun Nara."

Just as Akane-sensei was about to speak, Hitomi did it for her. "And that's our Oni-sensei, Akane Kyo, the Fire Witch of Konoha."

Akane-sensei grew a tick mark. "What did you just call me, you little brat?" She asked quietly as fire erupted behind her. Danger pouring from her person.

Hitomi paled as her teammates laughed at her misfortune. "Um, The bestest Sensei to have ever walked the face of the earth?" Hitomi quickly changed her answer.

The fire dissipated as Akane-sensei smirked. "That's what I thought you said."

After a few more moments, Koji rejoined them. "So what'd I miss?" He asked.

Everyone anime fell, thought the Kazekage seemed to ignore it.

"Hitomi!" A small voice called out.

Hitomi turned to see who it was until she felt someone run into her and throw their arms around her. Hitomi blinked, and then ducked down a bit to return the hug. "Hey, Gaara. I'm glad I got to see you again." She smiled at the boy, not letting go until he wanted to.

After a few minutes, he let go, and then Yashamaru joined them. Hitomi chose to ignore the scared, shocked, terrified, and surprised faces of the Suna residents all around.

Gaara gave her a small smile. Hitomi could see the small bulge under his shirt where the necklace rested. "I'm glad I got to see you again. Father said if I work on my control then you can visit again, and if I perfect it, I can visit you." The boy said in a soft voice.

Hitomi gave a gentle smile. "I would love that." She ruffled his hair a bit. "It's nice to see you again, Yashamaru-san." Hitomi said to the boy's uncle.

"Ah, you to, Hitomi. Have a safe trip." He said with a smile of his own.

"Thanks." She said. Kin gave the signal that it was time to go, so she bent down to give Gaara one more hug before she left. "I'll see you soon, goodbye." She whispered, but loud enough that his father and uncle could hear her.

Gaara got a little tearful, but didn't cry. "Bye, Hitomi." He said back.

The two waved, and then Hitomi set out with the group to go to Konoha.

But what awaited her, would _not_ be happy.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **I know Gaara seems OoC in this, but as a reminder: He is still a young boy at this time, and it isn't until that same year that his uncle is ordered to kill him. Gaara was looking for someone to care and accept him, and luckily Hitomi was able to fill that void. Suna's lacking economy is one of the reasons they attacked Konoha in the Chunin Arc, so I tried to remedy that through merchants and trade. If Konoha and Suna have a stronger relationship, that could prevent them from causing the destruction during the Chunin Exams.**

 **So, whacha think?**


	6. Chapter 6

The group traveled at a leisurely pace back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Mizuki and Hitomi became fast friends and enjoyed torturing the little pervert of the group.

"So you're a puppet master?" Hitomi asked the redhead.

"Yep, they are puppet salvaged from when Sasori of the Red Sand left Suna. One is a purple eyed Hime that asked to become one of his puppets at her death, and the other is a blue haired assassin that came and tried to kill him." Mizuki pulled out two scrolls, and summoned the two puppets.

" Mizuki pulled out two scrolls, and summoned the two puppets

Hitomi blinked in surprise. "Wow, they're beautiful!" She exclaimed. "So they are really made out of people? How morbidly awesome."

Mizuki gave a cocky grin. "I know. Since I'm a cousin or whatever, I got to keep them. Grandma Chiyo taught me everything I know."

"So what's your specialty, Takeo?" Hitomi turned to the quiet twin.

He looked at her, and waited a moment before answering. "Poison and weaponry." He said in a disinterested tone.

"Nice." Hitomi complemented.

"Oh, my flowering beauty! Don't you wish to know what I do?" Koji jumped into her field of sight.

"No." The girl deadpanned.

"Behave, children. We're approaching the gates." Akane-sensei yelled back to them.

"Yes, ma'am!" They all shouted in unison, afraid to the jounin's fierce temper. When they reached to gate, the two guards openly stared at Hitomi. "There a reason you're staring at my student?" Akane-sensei said sharply.

The two guards shared a look. "You don't know?" They asked.

"Don't know what?" Akane-sensei narrowed her eyes.

They looked scared shit-less. "Um, we suggest you see the Hokage right away. It's not our place." The first one rushed out while glancing at Hitomi now and then.

"I think we will. Reiko-san, Kin-san, we will meet up later. Shiki, E, Hitomi, follow me." Akane-sensei said.

Her genin squad nodded, and followed quickly behind her. Hitomi could feel the stares on her as they rushed to the Hokage's Tower. 'What happened?' She asked herself, not really thinking about the time-frame of everything.

They were immediately allowed inside the Hokage's office. "Hokage-sama, the guards suggested talking to you. Why is everyone staring at Hitomi?" Akane-sensei asked in a serious voice.

The Hokage breathed out a deep sigh, and immediately Hitomi felt unease. "There has been a great tragedy since you left. The night you left on your mission, Hitomi-san, Itachi Uchiha killed the entire clan." The Hokage said with a grieving voice.

Hitomi's world snapped. She stood there in total shock, until his words sank in.

Falling to her knees, her eyes continued to burn with her tears as her Sharingan shone. 'No... no.. no.. nononnonononNONONONONONONONo.' "NONONONONONO! Kai! KAI!" She started screaming as her sorrow consumed her. Desperately, she continued yelling "Kai" to try and dispel what ever sick genjutsu this was until all she could do was wail.

She didn't even notice the Hokage getting up to sit next to her on the floor, trying to comfort the grieving girl.

'It wasn't supposed to be like this! I was going to be a sister! No!NONONONONONONONO!' She screamed mentally as the burning sensation continued in her eyes, scaring everyone in the room and they changed shape. It got so bad, that her tear become blood.

Akane-sensei knelt down next to her, and hugged her, trying to calm her

Akane-sensei knelt down next to her, and hugged her, trying to calm her. As tie went on, E and Shikikun joined as well.

Soon her wailing turned into a whimper as her throat had become sore.

Soon the bloody tears stopped, to be replaced by the stains on her face.

Soon the girl gave in to the numbing of her body, willing the pain to go away.

"Is.. is there anyone else?" She tried to say, but it came out as a whisper. She knew the answer, but asked anyway.

"Yes. Itachi's brother, Sasuke-kun." The Hokage told told her, his calm and grandfatherly aura soothing her.

"Can I take care of him?" Her soft voice asked quietly.

"Yes. You are the oldest Uchiha in Konoha, making you the default clan head." The old man explained, sad for his part in awakening those eyes in her.

"Can I ask a favor?" Hitomi asked weakly.

"What is it, child?"

"Can you find out what my momma was going to have? She said she would tell me when, when I got home." Hitomi's heart broke even more, as did the heart of everyone watching the scene. Even the secret ANBU felt something under their animal masks.

"I will." Came his reply.

Hitomi took a deep breath, and steeled her nerves. "I want to continue living in my home, and I's like Sasuke-kun to live in there with me."

The Hokage looked concerned. "Are you certain? He witnessed the attack, going there may be too traumatic."

"We lived in the secluded, wooded area of the Uchiha Compound. Plus, momma and papa were going to be at Miki-san's place for the baby shower until around 11 or so. There is probably no blood at my house." Hitomi pushed her depression aside. She would grieve later, right now, she had to be strong.

The Hokage nodded and stood up to return to his desk. "Then it shall be done. I would like to discuss more with you, but you may choose when." He told her.

"I would like to get it out of the way, so now if you don't mind." She said quietly.

He nodded and dismissed the rest of Team 1. "This is the discussion of inheritance. You are the default head, until Sasuke moves on past this trauma and makes chunin since I want your team to take the next exam in the following weeks. Since you are the only two in the Village, any inheritance and property is split between the two of you."

Hitomi nodded sullenly.

"Now, I want you to tell me any reason you think Itachi may have done this." The Hokage said to her.

"I'm not really sure why, Hokage-sama. But I do remember some weird things going on before I left on my mission." She said and she finally deactivated her eyes, gaining some kind of clarity of mind. Hitomi needed to focus on something to keep the grief and guilt at bay... at least for now.

The Hokage's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Please tell me about these 'weird things' you noticed, Hitomi-chan."

Hitomi nodded. "Everyone was really tense and stuff, to the point that momma and papa trained with us outside the Uchiha Compound. I could always sense people watching us or something, ever since the last family meeting momma and papa went to. The seemed angry about something, and they weren't the only ones."

The Hokage motioned for her to continue.

"A few of the people who were watching us and the others, were some of the scary members of the Police Force. They told momma and papa to stay quiet or something otherwise they'd be kicked out of the clan while they'd keep me and my little" Hitomi choked, thinking of the innocent life", little sibling. Momma and papa said that they'd try and sneak out to talk to you about it while I was away." Hitomi looked down in shame.

'If I'd only just remembered, I could have saved them. My stupidity killed them. I'm a failure.' She thought morosely to herself.

Hitomi could feel the guilt radiating off the Hokage. Her account made it clear that a part of the clan didn't want to attack Konoha. They were killed for nothing.

"I'm glad you told me. I will let you know when the gender of the child is discovered. Would you like to see Sasuke-kun? He is still in the hospital, but I think you two would like to see each other." The Hokage offered.

Hitomi nodded. He was all the family she had left now.

The Hokage got up from his desk once more. "I'll take you there." He said to her. Hitomi followed him out and to the hospital.

More and more people stared, all in some form of pity, until she could no longer take it. Her anger ebbing off of her in waves until she glared at them all. "I don't want your pity." She said roughly.

All the eyes looked away in shame. The Hokage rested his hand on her head, to try and comfort the girl. They continued that way until she was outside a hospital room door while the Hokage eased Sasuke into the information that he was not alone.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun. How are you doing?"

He was met with silence.

"I came by today, because there is someone I want you to meet."

"I don't want another stupid psychologist." The little boy argued.

The Hokage chuckled a bit. "Oh no, this is someone a lot like you. I feel like you both need each other."

Sasuke gave him a curious look.

"You see, she just got back to the village, and is feeling really sad right now and very alone. Maybe you two could help one another?" The Hokage asked him.

"Who is she?" Sasuke gave him a curious tilt of the head.

"You can come in now, Hitomi-chan." Hiruzen told her.

Hitomi entered the room and sat on the other side of the hospital bed. She got her first real look at Sasuke. 'He would have just turned 7.' She noted.

"Who are you?" He asked in a hushed tone.

She gave him a sad, understanding smile. "Hitomi Uchiha." She whispered back. Suddenly, the boy launched himself at her, hugging her and not letting go, as if afraid she'd disappear.

"Shhhh. It's alright, Sasuke-kun." She rubbed the back of the child she was now holding/hugging as he cried inter her chest.

"Please don't leave me, Nee-chan. I don't want to be alone." He begged over and over again.

Hitomi's control broke as she began crying with him. "I wouldn't dream of it, Otouto." She whispered to him. His crying got louder at the name, but at the same time, his aura felt happier.

Hiruzen chose this moment to leave, and leave the two survivors on their own.

"Aniki, Aniki he" Sasuke tried to say "Mother and Father, they."

"I know, and I'm sorry." She pulled him closer. "Maybe if I'd been there, did you know I was going to be a big sister? Momma was going to tell me the gender when I got home. I-I loved that child so much, and I never met them." Despair pulsed through her.

Sasuke understood, and hugged her and didn't let go. "You're my sister now. I can't replace them, but, but, I'm still here." He tried to offer.

Hitomi's heart hurt, but in a good way with that. She gave a pitiful laugh. "I know, and I can't replace your family, but I'm here too." She returned the favor.

Hitomi moved them to the bed as it got later into the evening. "Let's sleep." She whispered.

Sasuke nodded, and soon the duo fell asleep, clutching one another like they were their lifeline.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"You need to say in here for a little longer, Otouto. I'm going to my house to check it out and prepare a room for you. Then I'll come here and discharge you." Hitomi told him the next morning.

"But I don't want you to go, Nee-chan." Sasuke pouted, scared she'd disappear or that man would get her if she left.

"I'll be fine. I'll be gone maybe an hour or two, alright? Then you and I are going furniture and clothes shopping. Maybe weapons too if you behave for the nurses." Hitomi bribed.

"I thought I was supposed to stay here for another week." Sasuke tried to distract her.

"You were, but the doctors and I came to a little understanding, so they agreed that as long as I take you to you appointments and keep an eye on you, you can be released." She gave him a sinister grin while the medical personnel in the room shivered. They all remembered the verbal spar Hitomi gave them that morning.

Sasuke got the hint, and chose to let her go. Hitomi-nee could be scary when she wanted to be.

Hitomi entered to ghost town of the Uchiha Compound, and nodded to herself when she saw all the blood had been cleaned up both outside inside the buildings. After that inspection, she continued the pathway to her home, and noted how it didn't even look touched. It was as if this was a big joke, and her parents would be inside waiting to surprise her.

She opened the door and found that was not the case. She went up to the spare room that was going to be the baby's and saw it was still blank. 'Maybe get some paint.' She noted.

Feeling something move her there, Hitomi went into her own room and nearly broke.

On her bed, was her father's Gunbai with a note on top.

She hesitantly grabbed it, afraid it would turn to dust, and began to read it.

"Hitomi,

I have to leave for a job after the baby shower, and I won't be home until after you return. I wanted to congratulate you on your first C-rank, and decided to pass of my Gunbai to you. I know you will do it proud. I know your mother probably bombarded you at the door about your soon to be baby brother, but I decided to slip in a few pictures of the little guy the doctor gave us. I hope you can help your mother pick out a name, since she's always been terrible. I am, after all, the one that named you.

I love you, and will see you soon, Papa."

Hitomi went down on her knees in tears. 'A little brother.' She thought as she looked at the ultrasound pictures.

Hitomi found the morbid irony. "It's always the brothers that cause Mangekyo." She gave a bitter laugh.

Leaving her misery, she continued her trek into her parent's room, and found out that was indeed where they were killed.

"Must have been before the baby shower." She mutter in sadness. The room was meticulous, but the dead giveaway was the expensive camera mostly hidden under the bed with a few flecks of blood on it. Hitomi picked up the camera, and clutched in closely. She was immensely grateful that her momma loved to take pictures of everything.

Hitomi went into the closet, and saw the many stacks of photo albums/scrap books and was pleased those memories where still there. She selfishly looked through one as she remember her mother's soft smile, her dad's happy laugh, and her own soaked form from when she accidentally set herself on fire and her dad put it out with a water jutsu.

Hitomi made a promise then and there. "I failed once, but I won't lose sight of my goal again. I will protect all of my precious people from this day on." She swore.

Determined, Hitomi went to the Sasuke's old home and pilfered through it to find as many pictured of the family and symbolic this Sasuke may like.

After that was done, she grabbed a change of clothes for him, and returned to the hospital.

"Hokage-sama." She said pleasantly as she met up with him in town.

"Ah, Hitomi-chan, nice to see you out. Going to discharge Sasuke-kun?" Hiruzen asked, having already heard about the girl's show that morning.

Amusement twinkled in his eye, and Hitomi giggled. "Yes, I checked out the house, and it seems fit for him. I went to his old home and grabbed some clothes for him to change into for when we go shopping."

"Ah, that sounds fun. Are you alright?" He asked her, noting that her eyes were puffy and red from crying recently.

Hitomi gave him a sad smile, and handed her father's note to him.

"I see." He said with a sad tone. "If you wish, you can name the child and we will put a stone with his name next to your parents." He offered.

The funeral had happened a few days before her return, so was he was proposing was another one for the baby just for her and whoever she may invite. "I'd like that."

The continued walking to the hospital, until Hitomi said something. "Masahiro." She said to the leader of Konoha. "Justice prospers. I find that to be a fitting name, don't you think?" Hitomi asked.

Hiruzen looked back at her sad expression. "It's perfect."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Happy Valentines Day! Sorry about the depressing-ness of the chapter, but it was bound to happen. It's what solidifies Hitomi's will to protect her loved ones and change the future.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hiruzen and Hitomi made their way up to Sasuke's room at a comfortable pace. "Hey, Otouto." Hitomi called out to him.

Sasuke turned his head and gave a bright grin when he saw her. "Does that mean we can leave now?" He asked excitedly.

Hitomi giggled. "Yes, I was even so gracious enough to bring you some clean clothes." She said as she handed him said clothing.

"Thanks, Nee-chan. I'll go change in the restroom." He said softly as he got up.

A nurse made her way to the duo, and bowed to the Hokage. "Here is his schedule, and you only need to sign here to release him."

Hitomi read over the paper and nodded in agreement. She took out a pen and signed her name where it was specified just as Sasuke came out. "Thank you, Hokage-sama, for everything." She said softly to the old man next to her.

Hiruzen felt a bit of guilt at this, but took the thanks graciously. "You're welcome, Hitomi-chan. The Memorial for Masahiro will be tomorrow at noon. Feel free to invite anyone you wish." He said before leaving the new siblings.

"Who's Masahiro?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Hitomi shot him a sad smile. "I got to name my little brother." Was all she said.

Understanding dawned on the child, and he shook his head gravely.

Hitomi clapped her hands, breaking the depressing atmosphere. "Ok, we need to get paint for your room, decorations, furniture, weaponry, and clothes. So let's shop!" She said with a cheery smile.

Sasuke sweat-dropped. It was then that he realized his Nee-chan was crazy.

"My room is a dark blue with silver swirls here and there." Hitomi told him. "So what kind of look do you want for yours?" She asked.

Sasuke thought about it for a minute. "Black. I want the color black."

"Maa, you can have some black, but it isn't a color. Black is a value. Pick again." She shot down.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked stubbornly.

"Because if I'm not allowed to be emo, then you sure as hell aren't either." She countered.

Sasuke opened him mouth like he wanted to argue, but soon realized there wasn't an argument. "Then can I have blue and black?" He asked.

"Sure, but not dark blue." She told him. He nodded, accepting her answer as if he expected it. 'Smart kid.' Hitomi thought to herself.

It didn't take long to pick out the paint and brushes. "Do you want to keep shopping and then paint, or paint and let it dry while we shop?" She asked him.

Sasuke thought it over for a second, and chose the more efficient option. "We can paint first." He said.

"Ok." She patted his head while she led the way to her home.

People kept staring at them and gawking, so Hitomi chose to scare them off with her scary glares when Sasuke wasn't looking.

"Omi-chan!" E tackled her suddenly with Shikikun, the Suna team, and Akane-sensei walking up to her.

"Maa! Get off, E." She struggled to get the energetic blonde off of her.

"Nee-chan, who are these people?" Sasuke asked shyly, still partially frightened of others due to his brother.

"This weirdo is E, the black haired kid is Shikikun, and the jonin is Akane Kyo. They are my team. The other three is Mizuki and her twin Takeo, and the major perv Koji. They are a team from Suna here to learn from E's dad." She explained to him.

"Everyone, this is my otouto, Sasuke." She introduced. Luckily, her and the boy looked alike, so the Suna team didn't really know any better.

Mizuki pulled E off of her, and linked arms with her friend. "So what are you doing?" She asked the last female Uchiha. Akane-sensei had obviously filled them in, but Hitomi was thankful Mizuki was treating her normally. She needed it.

"We were going home to paint Sasuke's room then go shopping for everything he'd need after that, maybe get lunch too." Hitomi answer.

"Sounds like fun. Want some help?" The Suna kunoichi offered.

Hitomi shrugged. "Want them to help?" She asked Sasuke. She saw the boy reluctantly nod. "M'kay, then sure." Hitomi gave them a smile as she led them to her home.

E couldn't help but feel sad as they entered the empty Uchiha compound. Akira and Hiroshi were like second parents to him. Hitomi could sense his gloomy mood and chose to hold his hand, hoping to comfort him. This place was his second home, Masahiro would have been his unofficial sibling, he lost so much too.

"This is your home, Nee-chan?" Sasuke asked the girl as they neared to little house in the woods.

"No, this is our home." She corrected him with a smile. Sasuke smiled back up to her.

It didn't take long for the group to get to work painting. They painted the walls a base color of blue, then added some black details on the top near the ceiling. "This looks epic." Sasuke complemented.

"Awesome! So how about we go get some lunch and then go shopping? My teat." Hitomi bribed.

"I'm in, my darling!" Koji took her and and tried to kiss it, only to end up with Hitomi's other hand punching him in the face.

"Sure." Takeo agreed.

"Of course I'm in." Mizuki said with flair.

"Duh." Shikikun said.

"Like you could get rid of us that easily." Akane-sensei scoffed.

E just smiled. Of course he'd go with.

Hitomi looked at her friends and and started tearing up. "I really do care for you all." She sobbed.

Sasuke hugged her. "We care for you too, Nee-chan." The boy assured her.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Sasuke's room was finally complete.

He had a comfy bed with a comforter set with varying shade of blue with pristine while sheets. There was also a blue oriental themed rug and silvery blue curtains in there. They got some wooden dressers and a night stand.

Sasuke got some new kunai and shurikan, and Hitomi special ordered some clothes with Uchiha Clan symbols on them.

The next week Sasuke had to go back to school, but Hitomi promised to pick him up. Meanwhile, Team 1 was training for the Chunin Exams.

"Yes! Yes my minions! Keep running with those weights!" Akane-sensei cackled. "Then you will each spar me one on one." She continued with a devilish gleam in her eyes. "While wearing the weights."

The three genins shuddered. "Oni-sensei." They muttered to themselves.

"What was that?" Akane-sensei asked in a delighted tone.

"Nothing!" They all squeaked. Yes, squeaked. Any would do squeak to if the Fire Witch was going to torture them.

This kept up until around 2:50 when Hitomi had to leave to pick up Sasuke.

She hummed her way to the Academy, promptly ignoring the last few brave souls who dared to stare at her. It didn't take long to get there, so she waited until Sasuke came out.

When he did, Hitomi had to flinch a bit inwardly. He looked so tense, and was constantly looking around him. "Otouto, over here." She waved at him.

He looked at where she was, and broke out into a big grin. "Nee-chan!" He said happily as the tension from earlier disappeared.

"Eh? She's your Nee-chan too, Teme?" A small Naruto appeared behind Sasuke.

"What did you say, Dobe?" Sasuke said in a defensive tone.

"Boys, behave. Sasuke, how about we bring Naruto to train with you while or whatever while I'm training with my team?" Hitomi offered.

"Eh? Really, Nee-chan! That'd be awesome!"

"But Nee-chan, why toe Dobe?"

"What'd you say, Teme?"

"You heard me, Dobe."

"Maa, calm down you two. And like it or not you will do what Nee-chan says." She scolded them.

"Yes, Nee-chan." They pouted in unison.

"Good, now we should hurry up before Akane-sensei thinks I'm taking too long." Hitomi shuddered at the thought. Wasting no time, the group of three hurried to the training grounds.

"Perfect timing, Omi. Get those weights on and be prepared." The red haired woman cackled. "You took far too long, so get ready for your punishment." An evil gleam entered her eyes.

Hitomi wasn't ashamed to admit it, she openly cried in terror and promptly ran away.

"Oh ho? A game of chase? How dare you start without the weights on." Akane-sensei grinned madly.

E was kind and thew her training gear at her direction. "Thanks!" Hitomi yelled as she hurriedly put it on and returned to running.

"You won't get away, Omi." Akane-sensei whispered darkly before making the appropriate signs. "Fire style: Fire Clone Jutsu!" A swarm of people-shaped fires erupted all around and continuously tried to lazily catch the female Uchiha.

Hitomi was terrified of her teacher, but chose to use a different strategy, hoping to get a surprise on the pyro-teacher.

Pulling out a scroll she'd bought, Hitomi used the necessary hand signs to bring out her Gunbai. "Wind style: Wind Wave!" Hitomi yelled as she blew all the fire back at her teacher with a mighty wave of her Gunbai.

"What?" Akane-sensei asked before turning around to block the attacks of the wind clones Hitomi made in the confusion.

A dark gleam entered the sensei's eyes, and soon all hell broke loose. "Fire style: Fire Tornado!" A huge fire surrounded them all, keeping them trapped in the cage made out of fire. Akane-sensei slowly made it shrink, until there was no more running away for Hitomi. She couldn't use the Gunbai to blow away the wind, because Akane-sensei's control was prefect. "Got you." The twisted teacher whispered to her student. "Yield." She demanded.

"No." Hitomi said stubbornly.

The heat in the tornado intensified. "Yield."

Hitomi looked her sensei straight in the eyes. "Never." She said with the most serious expression.

Akane-sensei smirked and made the fire go away. "Keh, brat always catches on quick."

Sasuke and Naruto chose to gawk at them. "That's insane." They said in unison. They shared a look, shrugged, and continued to gawk.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

This hellish torture continued on. Naruto ended up more or less joining the group of misfits, and thanks to Akane-sensei's terrorizing, his grades improved as well. He was still dead last thanks to his teachers fucking with his grades, but he at least knew what was happening.

The time for the Chunin Exams had come, so now Hitomi and the many other genin of Konoha selected stood in front of the Hokage.

Her's was the only rookie team.

"You are selected to take the Chunin Exams in Kumo. Do not bring dishonor on our village, and do your very best. Team 1: Hitomi Uchiha, Eiji Aoi, and Shikikun Nara led by Akane Kyo, as the rookie team, I put even more pressure on you to succeed. Konoha is counting on you all. Dismissed." The Hokage addressed them.

Akane-sensei turned to her team. "Meet me at the front gate in an hour." She said to them before disappearing in a bout of fire.

"I need to say bye to Sasuke and Naruto, see ya guys later." Hitomi said to her teammates before leaving herself.

She rushed home and saw the two boys sparing in the backyard. Rather than say bye first, Hitomi grabbed her already packed bag. Once done with that, she went outside to say her farewells. "Hey guys, I leave for the Chunin Exams in the hour, but I wanted to say bye first." She told them after they walked up to her.

"Why are you leaving now? Aren't the Exams in a week?" Sasuke asked.

"Akane-sensei wants us there a day or two earlier to get a scope out of the terrain." Hitomi went to hug the two boys. "It'll be alright. Reiko-san and Kin-san promised to keep an eyes on you two for me, and the Hokage promised to bring you two with him if we make it to the final round." Hitomi told the boys. It would be at least a month before she'd see them again, and this would be the longest they'd gone without seeing one another.

"I'll miss you, Nee-chan." Naruto snuggled into her arms.

"I'll miss you both, too." She hugged them tightly.

The boys chose to walk her to the gate. When there, they say that E and Shikikun were already there with their respective families. Well, Shikikun was there with Shikaku and his wife. His parents died in the Nine Tails attack, so the Clan Head took him in.

It didn't take Akane-sensei long to meet them all and set out.

The genins waved at their family and left after her.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **So... Watcha think? Also, thanks to Mari and Mo-Freakin for reviewing! I was able to squeeze this out before I had to go to work :/**


	8. Chapter 8

They had arrived in Kumo two days before the exams, and Akane-sensei was feeling generous. She had let them go off on their own today, as long as they all check out the terrain tomorrow.

Currently, Hitomi was wandering around the market place until she heard some weird rhymes. Deciding to check it out, she was pleasantly surprised to see Killer Bee.

He noticed her staring at him, and called her out on it. "You looking at Bee, Konoha Lady?" He said sharply.

Hitomi blinked before breaking out into a grin. "Hell ya. You seem cool." She said to him. "I'm Hitomi by the way." She added with a smile.

The 29 didn't know hoe to respond. Here was this 12 year old girl from Konoha who was staring at him and calling him cool. Being a jinchuuriki, his senses was improved, so he could smell no lie from her. "I'm Bee, Hitomi."

Her grin got bigger. "Nice to meet you, Bee-san. Do you know any good places to eat? My team and I just got here and my Oni-sensei wouldn't let us stop in towns for proper food." The girl sulked a bit.

Bee was very confused. Usually only those in Kumo were nice/respectful to him. Not to mention, it looked wierd for the Kumo 29 year old to even be talking to a 12 year old Konoha girl. "Bee ain't picky about his food, but isn't Hitomi being a little rude?"

"Oh, I'm probably bothering you." She looked down with shame. "I'm sorry, Bee-san, I'll leave you alone now." She said as she turned to walk away.

Now Bee felt bad. The girl was just trying to be friendly and maybe learn about a good place to eat. "Hey, Hitomi, nevermind me, let's get something to eat, shall we?"

Hitomi's eyes lit up as she turned around. "That would be awesome! Thanks, Bee-san." The girl gave him another happy smile

Be smiled too, and led her to an inarizushi stand. "Now, I'll pay, Bee-san. Consider it thanks for showing me the place." Hitomi gave the vendor the money.

"Hitomi, you're too sweet. Hanging with you is really neat."

Hitomi giggled before eating her food.

"Omi-chan!" A voice called out before Hitomi found herself being tackled by E.

"You're lucky I just finished my food, E." Hitomi told her friend.

"This kid is your friend? Man, the surprises never end." The rapping jinchuuriki said. "You look familiar, have we met before?"

E shrugged. "My mom is from Kumo, and I think the current Raikage is her cousin." E offered.

"Okay, let's go see A." Bee grinned, leading them to the leader of Kumo's office.

Hitomi and E shared a look and shrugged. "Eh, why not."

The group of three soon found themselves in the office of the stern looking Raikage. "Bee, why did you bring these Konoha brats in here? Did they do something?" He glared at them, assuming they did something.

"Calm down okay, they didn't do anything bad, A." Bee said quickly. "Boy's mom is a cousin, thought you might want to listen."

"Bee, I only have one cousin, Reiko, and she left a long time ago." A sighed.

"That's my mom!" E said excitedly.

A was taken aback. "Reiko had a kid?"

E gave a grin. "Yep. Her and dad had me not long after they relocated to Konoha." E said with a huge smile.

A sighed in relief. He has wondering how his only cousin had been doing all these years. "Will she be coming to the final stage?" The leader of Kumo said with a soft voice, something Bee hadn't seen in a long time. He remember Reiko, and always missed her since she left.

E grinned. "Yep, her and dad promised if my team and I got to that part that they'd come and watch."

This made A devious, obviously going to skew the results in their favor as much as he can discreetly. "I wish you and your team the best of luck. I'm sorry, but you need to go for now. I have a lot of paperwork." A excused himself. "And I also need to talk to Bee for a moment."

Hitomi bowed in respect. "Of course, Raikage-sama."

"Sure thing, old man." E said with a cheeky grin.

A sighed at the kid's exuberance, but was impressed with the girl. Despite being the last female Uchiha, she seemed very humble. It seemed not even Bee knows of her origin. Interesting. He'll keep an eye on her.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The two just wandered around for the rest of the day, and soon they returned to their hotel room.

The next day went by in a blur as they memorized the terrain.

Then there was the Exams.

"So early." Hitomi pouted in the waiting room.

Shikikun got wise and handed a peach. "Here." He said to her.

Hitomi blinked, and started eating the peach. She didn't complain again after she was done. "It's still scary how a peach can manipulate her so much." E muttered.

"If it works, it works. I'm not complaining." Shikikun shrugged.

"Ok, brats. Follow me to your first exam. I will explain on the way." A scary looking dude explained.

Team 1 followed him closely along with the other genins of the room.

"You will all be put into separate mazes according to your teams. You are to get out in the appropriate time of under 2 hours. I'd wish you luck, but I really don't care."

Hitomi and the boys shared a look. 'He's weird.' They all thought in unison.

"Team 1 of Konoha, you will go through here." The scary dude told them.

Hitomi and crew entered into the secluded room and began to go through the maze. They continued through it until they came across a sentry. "I am Seiichi. You have to answer my riddle or fight past me to get through this door and continue through the rock maze." The rather good looking guy said to them.

He was super pale, but still had some color to him with pale levender hair and coal colored eyes

He was super pale, but still had some color to him with pale levender hair and coal colored eyes. His clothes were only gray and white colors, but his sharp features made him look extremely attractive.

"What's the riddle?" Shikikun asked.

"Let we explain more. I will continue with you and each time you reach a door like this, a riddle must be answered. If you fight me here and win, a stronger opponent will replace me with the same offer." His monotone voice said to them.

"What is the riddle?" Shikikun said again, this time with an edge in his voice.

A smirk was seen on the proctor's face. "An old man wanted to leave all his money to one of his three sons, but he didn't know which one he should give it to. He gave each of them a few coins and told them to buy something that would be able to fill their living room. The first son bought straw, but there wasn't enough to fill the room. The second bought some sticks, but he also didn't have enough. The third son bought two things that filled the room, so he inherited his father's fortune. What two things did the third son buy?"

"..." Hitomi and E were brain dead.

Shikikun was thinking deeply, until a cocky look came on him face. "He bought a candle and a box of matches. The song lit the candle, and the light filled the room."

'Thank Madara's Sexiness for Naras.' (Anyone who gets this reference is awesome) Hitomi thought to herself.

"Then let's go." Seiichi said as he opened the passage for them.

"Why don't you use your Sharingan?" Shikikun asked quietly, hoping their silent shadow couldn't hear him.

"It would give to much away to soon." She whispered back. E was in between the two and nodded in agreement.

After a few booby trap Shikikun pointed out and a couple more dead ends, they cam across another passageway that required a riddle.

"We hurt without moving. And poison without touching. We bear truth and lies, but are not judged by size. What are we?" Seiichi asked once more.

"Oh! I know this one. Words!" E answered.

"Correct." They continued on.

The traps got more deadly, but they had been able to navigate them successfully until the group made it to the end.

"You must answer this last riddle or defeat me to pass." Seiichi said to them. "The riddle is more of a story for you to figure out."

"A few years ago, a boy went crazy. He stabbed his sister to death and attacked his parents. Help managed to subdue him before he could kill them, and he's been in a dark cell since. One day, his family received a letter from him, marked that it was sent yesterday. Inside the letter was a strange note.

' **Tonight** the wind blows colder still.

All **I** know is darkness, never light.

The pain **will** break strongest hearts.

My dreams still **escape** my grasp.'

The father couldn't make sense of it, so he showed his wife. As soon as she finished reading it, she dropped the note and ran out of the house screaming in terror. Why?"

'I know this one. Dark humor was and scary riddles were my thing in my past life.' Hitomi thought. Shikikun was confused, 'How rare.', and E was back to brain dead. "The note had the secret message _**Tonight I Will Escape**_. Since the letter was marked yesterday, that meant he was out and knew where they lived." Hitomi gave her answer.

Seiichi was impressed. "Then you three pass this stage." He said as he opened the door to reveal the waiting area for the next part of the exam.

They had to wait for a few other teams to get through.

There was two other Konoha teams, four Kumo teams, two Kiri teams, three Iwa teams, a single Ame team, and three Suna teams.

A stepped forward to brief them on the next part of the trial. "You will be be separated from your teams and partnered with a random other. Each pair is given half of a map, and must hunt down the other to reach the end. A map is not necessary, however you will want one to maneuver through Kumo's Hell Canyon training grounds. This computer will assign pairs randomly."

Darui stepped forward. "As your name is listed, line up in front of the Raikage so he may discreetly hand out your peice of the map. Once you have it, you will be escorted to the waiting area by a proctor and will wait until given the signal to enter."

The screen behind him lit up, and then a roulette of names spun around until it stopped on two names.

"Hitomi Uchiha and Seinna Netero." Their names were called so they followed the instructions.

Hitomi snuck a look at her partner

Hitomi snuck a look at her partner. She looked like a rookie from Kiri. She wore black pants, a white hoodies, red fingerless gloves, and had her blue hair up in a poofy-ish short pony tail while her golden eyes surveyed the area. The girl was pale and petite. Despite being the same age, she was a good few inches shorter than Hitomi. 'With her hood up like that, she kinda looks like a little boy.' Hitomi thought privetly.

"You have part B." The Raikage said in a low tone.

The girl's nodded and followed their chosen proctor out, which was surprisingly Seiichi again.

While they were waiting, the began a small conversation. "I don't like people, except for Midori, but I'm stuck with you. Looks like a got a decent partner." Seinna said to the girl.

"Hn. You seem strong, so let's finish this quickly then help our precious people. Shiki can handle himself, but E is kinda an idiot half the time. A strong idiot, but still dense." Hitomi said with her 'Uchiha' voice.

The girl's were unaware that the second part of the exams were televised in Kumo... and that everyone could see this.

Seinna smirked. "Sounds like Midori. I'm glad we have a deal, Uchiha."

Hitomi gave her a look. "Hitomi is fine. I don't like formalities unless necessary."

"Same. Just call me Seinna." The bluenette offered.

"It seems we have an accord."

"It seems we do."

And so the duo waited in comfortable silence.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Didn't take long. Your Kekkei Genkai is pretty impressive." Seinna gave a rare compliment.

"Yours too. Didn't know lightning could do all that." Hitomi returned the favor.

Seinna smirked. "I may be the last of my clan, but I was the strongest."

Hitomi looked a little depressed at that comment, but didn't say anything.

Seinna noticed a felt a rare tug of guilt. "Nevermind that, let's help our silly friends." She tried to change the atmosphere.

Hitomi looked at the passed out team in front of her, then looked at Seinna. She gave a nasty smirk. "Let's."

Was all she said before ethereal two took off, using Seinna's lightning to track them down. 'I'd expect nothing less from a member of the Lightning God Clan: The Netero Clan.' Hitomi internally commented.

"Looks like we found your friend first. Him and his teammate from Iwa are battling a powerhouse from Kumo and a puppet user from Suna." Seinna announced.

Hitomi gave a cruel smirk as her darker side began to push through her. "Then we should join this lovely party."

Seinna gave her own dark smile and led the way to E.

"Lightning style: lightning pulse!" E yelled as he protected his unconscious teammate. A wave of lightning was sent to the Suna's creepy puppet.

The puppet dredged, and was going in for the kill until a huge wave of wind blew it into pieces.

The puppets owner cursed as he looked at the Uchiha girl holding the guilty War Fan.

His partner was about to attack, but was promptly knocked out by Seinna.

"Give us your map piece or die." Hitomi said as her Sharingan was blazing. She didn't dare use Mangekyo unless necessary, so she only used the 3 tome stage.

The puppet master turned white it utter terror as he shakily gave the map to her, only to be knocked out by Seinna afterwards.

"Here you go, E." Hitomi deactivated her eyes as she gave her long time friend a soft smile.

E grinned. "Thanks, Omi-chan. I don't know what Miko-chan and I could have done if you hadn't shown up."

"No prob. Seinna and I are going to help out her one teammate, so please hurry to the final destination, alright?" Hitomi said to him.

"Sure thing. Be careful out there." E said before picking up the blonde girl from Iwa and disappearing.

"Any sign of your friend?" Hitomi asked as Seinna gazed through the lightning. There was a storm going on, so Seinna used the lightning in said storm to locate E earlier.

"Looks like she already has her piece and is moving to the destination. I can't sense anyone else around her besides her partner, but to be sure I think we should follow them." Seinna told her.

"Sure." Hitomi shrugged, not in the mood to argue with the headstrong girl.

The ran a ways behind Seinna's friend, but the girl noticed them anyway. "Sei!" She hyperactive girl tackle-hugged her partner.

"Midori, stop that." Seinna flushed.

The tan, petite girl gave a nervous laugh and got off her friend

The tan, petite girl gave a nervous laugh and got off her friend. Hitomi used this opportunity to get a good look at her. She had long brown hair that went a little past her mid back and had straight across bangs that framed her face at the sides. Her eyes were an exotic hot pink, and everything about her screamed innocent and girly. She wore a baggy blue Tshirt that was very long on her. Under her shirt was a pair of hot pink shirts barely peeking under her shirt.

Midori blinked. "Hi~ I'm Midori! Nice to meet you." She said with a grin, while her partner sneered a bit.

"Got a problem, punk?" Seinna scowled at the Suna boy.

He paled at her killing intent, and chose to be silent. "Smart." Seinna said with a condescending tone.

"Nice to meet you as well, Midori-chan. I'm Hitomi." The Uchiha bowed her head in respect.

"Awesome~ let's hurry to the end. It's been two days, and I am so looking forward to a shower." The air headed girl prance off.

The three left behind shared a look and followed quickly.

Once there, Hitomi noticed there were only 6 groups, hers being the last of them.

"Congratulations, you 8 pairs are the ones that will go on to the final portion of the exam. It will take place in one month, giving you all time to rest, heal, and train." A announced to them.

"Take a piece of paper so we can decide the lineup." Darui told them afterwards.

'12' Hitomi thought as she looked at her own paper.

"Infuse your chakra to the paper. Once you do, your name will show up on the bracket." Darui instructed.

The genins did as told, and soon the bracket was filled.

Shikikun Nara(1) vs Miko Sasobe(2)

Koro(3) vs Midori Kikue(4)

Suzumebachi Kamizuru(5) vs Dokino(6)

Eiji Aoi(7) vs Han Zyo(8)

Sho Choumei(9) vs Seinna Netero(10)

Deidara(11) vs Hitomi Uchiha(12)

"Prepare yourselves." Was the only words of encouragement given.

'Three from Konoha, three from Kumo, two from Kiri, two from Iwa, and two from Suna. All Ame are out... Why the fuck did I get Dei-chan!' Hitomi internally raved.

"Good luck, girl, un." The cocky blonde said. "You'll need it, yeah."

Hitomi's eye twitched. "If you didn't have such a nasty attitude, you'd probably be cute." Was her sharp reply as she took in the blonde's features. 'He's a year younger than me, but I'm sure he's still strong enough to take seriously.'

Deidara gave a shocked blink, then flushed. "Whatever, yeah. Just train hard to make this fight interesting, un." He said before stalking off.

"I have a feeling this month is going to suck." Hitomi commented to no one in particular.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **And the plot thickens! Did you like my twist there at the end?**

 **Thanks to LotusUchiha, Mo-Freakin, davycrockett100, and Mari for commenting! C:**

 **Ok, I thought I'd start up a Question of the Chapter, so here it goes!**

 **QotC: Favorite Kekkei Genkai? I'd also like you reasoning behind it, and not just because how strong something is or who has what.**

 **Thanks for reading! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

'He's still following me.' Hitomi's eyes twitched in annoyance. It had been two days since the end of the second phase of the exam, and he was still following her. "Either come out now and explain yourself, or stay hidden and then I'll kill you." Hitomi said with a growl.

Eventually, a mop of yellow made it's way to her with a sheepish smile on his face

Eventually, a mop of yellow made it's way to her with a sheepish smile on his face. "Looks like you found me out, un." His verbal tick popped up.

"Why are you following me?" She cut straight to the point.

Deidara blushed a bit. "I wanted to learn more about who I'm fighting, un."

Hitomi sighed. "Shouldn't you be training instead?" She asked.

"Er, my sensei said I was good enough, and is focusing on the other two, yeah." Deidara admitted.

"But they didn't even make it to the final round." Hitomi deadpanned.

"I know, un! That's what I said, yeah. But She didn't listen and said they need her more because they suck more than me, un." The blonde got into a mini rant before noticing who he was talking to.

Hitomi sighed. "Come on, let's train." She began to herd the boy.

"Wha-what are you doing? We're going to fight each other in a month." He tried to escape her iron hold.

Hitomi stared at him. "Do you have any better ideas?"

Deidara flushed even deeper this time, from both embarrassment of her question and the fact that a pretty girl was looking him right in the eyes. "No." He looked away.

"Then we are training together." Hitomi pulled him to a random training ground.

Deidara couldn't help but wonder how he got himself into this mess.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

A week into their training was when they started to become friends.

Hitomi was laying in the grass staring up at the night sky with Deidara sitting next to her.

"I'm really excited about the finals, un. My little sister is coming from Iwa just to watch me." Deidara finally chose to lay down next to her.

"You have a sister?" Hitomi asked. This wasn't in the Narutopedia...

"Yep, her name is Ai, un. She's usually sick, so she can't become a shinobi, yeah." He said with a soft voice.

"I have two little brothers that are coming. They aren't by blood though. One is the only other survivor of the massacre, and the other is a lonely orphan that has a brighter smile than the sun. I work so hard to that they can have happier futures." Hitomi shared.

"So how old are you, un? You don't seem much older than me, yeah." Deidara changed the topic.

"I'll turn 13 a few days before the exam. I hope my brothers will be here, but I don't know." Hitomi shrugged.

"Cool, un. I'll be 12 in a month and a half, yeah." He said to her.

That was when Akane-sensei showed up. "Omi-brat, time to sleep. You too, Dei-chan." She teased.

Hitomi and Deidara sighed, having given up on changing their ridiculous nicknames. "Yes Oni-sensei." They said at the same time.

"What did you just call me?" Akane-sensei had a warning tone.

"Oni-sensei." They answered, too tired to really care.

Akane-sensei chuckled and led Hitomi back to their hotel room.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was now a week and a half before the final portion of the exam, and Deidara was excited beyond belief to know that his sister would show up that day.

"I know you'll like her, un. Ai is just so cute and happy, you just must, yeah." The blonde said excitedly at 7 in the morning.

"Remind me why I shouldn't kill you." Hitomi growled, angry about being awoken at such a time.

He promptly handed her a peach. "Shiki told me peaches make you less kill-ly." He explained as she raised her eyebrow in question.

Hitomi took the peach, absentmindedly wondering where Shiki got all these peaches, before feasting on her treat.

"Onoki-sama!" Deidara called out, running to meet the Tsuchikage Onoki.

"Brat, don't be so annoying. Here is you're bratty sister. She can bother you now." The short, old man ignored Hitomi's presence entirely.

" The short, old man ignored Hitomi's presence entirely

'Rude.' Hitomi thought before looking at Dei's sister. Ai looked to be a bit younger than Naruto and Gaara, but she was super adorable. She had gorgeous purple eyes that shone with life, the same blonde hair that her brother had, and a lighter skin tone than her brother too. Taking one look at her, it was hard to tell that she was as ill as Dei said she was.

"Ai, this is my friend Hitomi, yeah. Hitomi, this is my little sister, un." Dei introduced.

Onoki finally took note of Hitomi's presence and frowned. "Boy, why are you fraternizing with the enemy? Isn't this girl the one you fight first?"

Hitomi chose to ignore him. 'Take that, old man.' She thought snarkily. "It's nice to meet you, Ai-chan. Dei has told me so much about you." She gave the small girl a friendly smile.

Ai's eyes lit up at the girl in hero worship. "You made a friend, Aniki? She must be really nice, hm." Her soft voice spoke out.

Dei rubbed the back of his head. "She is, yeah. Hitomi is really strong too, un."

Stars lit up in the young girl's eyes. "Can you teach me, Nee-chan, hm?"

The procession from Iwa was stunned when the last Uchiha answered. "If Dei says it's ok, I don't mind." Hitomi patted her on the head. "Now, would like to join us for breakfast? A certain blonde demon is paying since he woke me up." Hitomi glared at said offender.

"Heh, sure, un." Was his guilty admission.

"I'd love to, Nee-chan! Thank you, hm." The little girl seemed to glow. "Let's go, Aniki!" She began to drag her brother with Hitomi giggling behind.

Hitomi began to walk next to him as Ai skipped ahead. "If you don't mind me asking, what is she ill with? It may complicate what I can or cannot train her with." She whispered in a serious tone.

"There were troubles with her birth, and so her chakra network got a little messed up. It is curable, but it is expensive to fix. She can't be trained really until it's fixed." He whispered back, equally serious. You could tell he was worried, because his verbal tic didn't come out.

"Do you trust me?" Hitomi asked him.

"Why, un?" Dei asked.

"If I use my Sharingan, I could locate the problem and hire a specialist to help her. I am the Head of the Uchiha Clan, and I want to help the both of you." Hitomi kept a low tone.

"All the specialists are in Konoha, and Onoki-sama doesn't like Konoha, yeah. I only stay for Ai, un." Dei admitted.

Hitomi took this information in stride and didn't hesitate in her answer. "Then join Konoha. I already take care of two boys, whats another one and a girl?"

"Are you kidding, un!?" Dei whisper screamed. "That's crazy. Tsuchikage-sama would kill us, or have someone do it for him, yeah."

"Do you have anything of significant value or memorable value at your home?" Hitomi questioned.

"No, un." Dei said in confusion.

"Then ask the Hokage-sama either when he gets here or after." Hitomi said as if it was nothing.

"Ah... that's actually a good idea... Are you sure we could stay with you, un?" He asked in a soft tone, obviously thinking of what's best for his sister.

"I swear." Hitomi said with conviction, while she was mentally cheering. 'Take that, Obito!' She thought to herself.

Dei smiled. "If you can take me to the Hokage, I'll ask before the exam, yeah."

Hitomi gave a bright smile. "Awesome!" She cheered.

"Hurry! Let's get some food, hm." Ai called back to them.

Hitomi laughed and picked the girl up in her arms. "Sure thing, kiddo."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Two days later, on Hitomi's 13th birthday, the Hokage and company arrived.

"Hi, Hokage-sama!" Hitomi charged him into a hug.

"Ah, Hitomi-chan. Happy birthday and congratulations for you and your team making it this far." He hugged her back.

"Oh, and I made a friend who'd like to join Konoha with his little sister." Hitomi added, which caused the blonde boy with her to flush in embarrassment.

"I take it this is your friend?" Hiruzen looked at the boy. 'Iwa.' He thought sourly.

"Yep, this is Deidara and he has a little sister he loves named Ai. He has only stayed in Iwa for her, because she needs treatment to help with her chakra nature." Hitomi explained further, making Deidara even redder.

"Hmm. It certainly seems like an issue. If he were to join, where would he stay?" Hiruzen asked. After looking over the boy, he realized the child looked like a miniature from an Iwa shinobi with a powerful Kekkei Genkai from the third war. 'Maybe a child.' He concluded.

"With me, of course." Hitomi said as if it was obvious.

Hiruzen chuckled at her brashness. Hitomi Uchiha certainly had a big heart, and as long as it helped Konoha, Hiruzen wouldn't stop it. "It would be rather dramatic to claim him now, but after the exams, him and his sister may leave with us." He said right before a yawning startled him.

"Why didn't you wake me up, hm?" Ai asked in a sleepy voice.

Hiruzen was amazed at the innocent girl that appeared. She was obviously doted upon by her brother. It made him excited for when his own little grandson or granddaughter would make an appearance.

"You looked tired, Ai, so we wanted you to sleep a little longer, yeah." Deidara finally spoke up.

That was when two blurs shot out and tackled Hitomi. "NEE-CHAN!" They cried out.

Dei chuckled. "And I thought Ai was clingy, un." He said as he took in a young Sasuke and Naruto clutching onto the girl for dear life.

Hitomi sweat dropped at their antics. "If I didn't know any better, I might be convinced you two missed me or something." She said with a sarcastic tone as E, Shiki, and Akane-sensei popped up along with E's parents, the Suna team, the Raikage, Killer Bee, and the rest of the Hokage's guard.

"Maa! This is too many reunions. Why couldn't my birthday have been tomorrow?" Hitomi complained, just as another Kage and his group arrived.

"Happy Birthday, Hitomi-chan." The Kazekage said as he came up to meet the group.

"Er, thank you, Kazekage-sama." Hitomi bowed to the Suna leader.

"I must thank you. Ever since you visited, Gaara has worked hard for his mastery and control, to the point that I allowed him to travel with us." He nodded his head in her direction.

Hitomi smiled. "I'm glad he's doing well." Hitomi bowed once more.

"Ah, I would like to introduce you to my other children. My daughter, Temari, is the oldest, and her brother, Kankuro, is a year older than Gaara." Rasa introduced. Gaara stood perfectly still beside his uncle while introductions were made, but he was smiling at the sight of Hitomi.

"Nee-chan, I never knew you had friends in Suna." Sasuke said.

Hitomi ignored him for a second and looked at the Kazekage's other children while giving a slight bow. "A pleasure to meet you both." She said formally. "Sorry I didn't tell you, Sasuke, but it never came up." Hitomi shrugged.

"Are you a wind user, Hitomi-san?" Temari asked after seeing the Gunbai on the girl's back. Hitomi had decided to just keep it there instead of in a scroll.

Hitomi smiled. "Yes, wind is my first affinity and fire is my second. These are my brothers Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." Hitomi answered the girl's questioned and introduced her family to the Suna group.

Temari's eyes sparkled as she pulled out her own fan. It was smaller than her one in the Chunin Exams and very much obviously just for training. "Will you show me some tricks, Hitomi-san?" The cute little girl asked. She was around 10 or so, and not much younger that Hitomi.

"Just Hitomi is fine, and as long as your father approves, I don't mind." Hitomi smiled at her.

Temari shot Rasa a hopeful look. "May I?" She asked politely.

Rasa smirked a bit, happy that Temari could learn from an Uchiha. "You may all do whatever you like." He dismissed them and left for his own temporary residence.

That was when Gaara shot off and jumped into Hitomi's arms, hugged the girl tightly. "I missed you." He said quietly.

Temari and Kankuro gawked, as did pretty much everyone except Yashamaru. "I missed you too, Gaara." Hitomi snuggled him deeper into her embrace. "It's nice to see you again, Yashamaru-san." Hitomi addressed him.

"You as well, Hitomi. My guess is that you'd like Gaara to accompany you through out the day?" He asked.

"If you don't mind. I was also hoping to show Temari-chan some poses." Hitomi said to him. "Kankuro-kun is welcome to join as well." She shot the still confused boy a smile.

"Then I will leave them in your care." Yashamaru left to join his brother.

"Hitomi, it seems like you attract children, and here I thought you'd just be chillin'." Bee said to her.

"You certainly know the Kazekage well enough." A said to her.

Hiruzen smiled. "You certainly are a friendly child. I know Mizuki-chan hasn't stopped talking about how she wanted to spar with you with her puppets." The old Hokage said.

"Puppets?" Kankuro said with a grin.

Mizuki shot next to Hitomi and pulled the girl into a hug, also hugging Gaara by default, not that the boy minded. "Seriously though! You are the only decent kunoichi I've even fought that was in my age group." The red haired girl whined.

"Quit complaining, or I'll poison you." Takeo narrowed his eye at her.

"Oh shut up. You're just angry we couldn't compete this time." Mizuki rolled her eyes.

"My beautiful Hitomi, oh how I've missed your lovely face!" Koji tried to get close, but was immediately blocked by Gaara's sand.

Hitomi patted his head. "Good job, Gaara." Hitomi grinned. "Now," she whispered to her gaggle of misfits, "let's hurry to a training ground before someone else I know find us." She raced off, Gaara still in her arms holding a stuffed bear, hoping the group could keep up.

Hiruzen chuckled as he watched the children run off. "What a lively generation." He commented to the group from Kumo.

A shook his head. "Crazy more like it."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Sleep." Hitomi groaned as her head hit the pillow.

"Have a good birthday, Omi-brat?" Akane-sensei asked her.

"It was amazing and tiring." Hitomi admitted. "We trained, joked, and had an overall great time."

"I'm glad to here it." Akane-sensei said as she handed the girl something. "It's a gift from me. I had someone who owed me a favor, so I called it in." The pyromaniac explained.

Curious, Hitomi opened it and gasped at what she saw. "Must've been some favor." She said dryly as she took in the sight of the gift.

"Naw, dumbass didn't even know what it was." Akane-sensei said with a wicked grin.

"Thank you, Sensei, I really appreciate it." Hitomi said with a heartfelt tone as she clutched the gift closer.

"No problem, kid. You and I can sneak out early- hey no complaining- and try to get it before the finals." Akane-sensei patted her on the head. "So sleep."

Hitomi smiled. "Yes, Sensei." She went back to bed clutching her gift.

It was the Summoning Contract of the Phoenix Familiars.

Hitomi got quite a few gifts that day. A matching bear from Gaara, a drawing from both Naruto and Sasuke, a little charm from Ai, a girl kimono from E, matching hair accessories from Shiki, and a mini sculpture of herself from Dei. She loved all of it, and she was grateful for it all too, but the fact that her sensei went so far to get a rare summoning contract spoke wonders.

She missed her biological family, and still hurt over their loss, but her current family held just as much love and affection in her heart.

'I love you guys!'

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Ok, now sign your name on the scroll to see if they'll even accept your bratty ass. And use blood, summons are weird like that." Akane-sensei said to her.

Now, mind you, Hitomi was grumpy. Akane-sensei decided it would be such a great idea to do this at 5 in the god be damned morning!

"Hn." Was the only answer Akane-sensei would be getting.

After doing as she was instructed, the scrolled glowed like fire for about a minute, and then her name was revealed to still be there.

"Well, it looks like they at least kinda like ya. Now, the signs to summon them is boar, dog, bird, monkey, and ram. After that, draw some blood and press your hand onto the ground." Akane-sensei further instructed.

"Hn." Hitomi said as she went through the motions. She apparently didn't put in enough chakra, because a baby phoenix chirping in terror was all she got.

"Bwahahahahaha! Some Uchiha! I thought ya'll were supposed to be prodigies!" She cackled.

Hitomi rolled her eyes and tried again, this time putting in more chakra. She was rewarded with a cat-sized bird this time. It squawked and disappeared, not doubt to warn others that there was a crazy summoner.

"Pshhh. Loser." Akane-sensei egged her on.

Hitomi put even more chakra into her summoning, in fact, it was nearly all her chakra. 'I'll show you, Oni-sensei.' She thought darkly. This time, however fire erupted all around them as a giant bird-shaped flame landed down next to them. It was easily as big as Katsuya when Tsunade summoned her. "Who dares summon me? I am Hino Megumi, leader of the Phoenix, and I will turn all to ashes."

"Er, hello, Hino-sama." Hitomi bowed, extremely whoozy from all the chakra she's used. "I'm Hitomi Uchiha, and I'd like to be your summoner." She dark haired girl explained while Akane-sensei balked at the giant bird/fire/thing.

"What could you do for us, little nestling? What could a _land_ creature possibly do?" She squawked at the tiny, by comparison, girl.

"Well, I could give you all battle experience by fighting along side me, um, I could introduce geography and stuff to other, er, nestlings, but what would you like me to do?" Hitomi tried to say smoothly, failing miserably.

The creature narrowed her eyes. "And, pray tell, what would _you_ do if we accepted?"

"You mean beside cheer like a crazy person? I would use your partnership to keep everyone I care for safe. I would protect your own as my own. I would grow strong to prove myself useful, and wise to lead others. I will become the best kunoichi in history." Hitomi said with confidence.

Hino looked thoughtful. "We are a rare summoning because we have small number. If you could train with our few warriors and future warriors, it would be beneficial. I will accept this agreement. You may begin tomorrow." Hino told the girl.

Hitomi grinned from ear to ear. "Sure thing, Hino-sama."

Hino rolled her eyes at the nestling's antics. "Silly girl." She muttered before disappearing in a large gust of fire.

Hitomi turned her tired eyes to Akane-sensei, and laughed her ass off at her teacher's expression.

"How? It took me weeks to summon my boss and even longer to convince him to let me be the summoner." Akane-sensei said.

"Well," Hitomi yawned "Uchiha aren't called prodigies for nothing." Then she promptly passed out from exhaustion.

Akane-sensei smirked. "Damn brat." She said with a loving tone.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Dun dun DUN! So what do you think?**

 **Thanks again to Mo-Freakin and davycrockett100! :D**

 **Mo-Freakin: I agree! The ammount of beauty in those abilities are beyond amazing.**

 **QotC: If you had a summoning, what would it be and what could it do?**


	10. Chapter 10

Hitomi trained with her summons early in the morning so that it could be a surprise during her battle.

She wasn't a morning person, but with Dei stalking her at every other hour of the day, it was necessary.

Soon the day of the exam had come. She didn't practice the previous day to keep her reserves up.

"Welcome to the Chunin Exams." The Raikage addressed the crowd. "May the first battle participants come forward?" He asked, wasting nothing on pleasantries.

Shiki and E's partner for the second phase, Miko Sasobe, stepped forward.

The watch went quick, and exactly and Shiki had planned. E filled him in during their month on the girl's abilities, mannerisms, and temper. Being a hot-headed spitfire against a Nara was just poor luck...

Next was some dude against Seinna's friend Midori. Shockingly, the energetic/happy girl won quickly, and if Hitomi didn't have her Sharingan, she wouldn't have noticed the amazing earth jutsu the girl had. Surprising from a Mist ninja.

Then there was the two people no one cares about. Suzumebachi Kamizuru and Dokino. Hitomi was pretty sure Dokino won, but she really didn't care who was who really.

Next was E against some dude named Han Zyo. E won, but used a lot of chakra, so he was resting.

Next was Sho Choumei, who really cares, against Seinna Netero. Hitomi won't lie, she cheered excessively for Seinna, and was super happy when she won easily. Mwahaha.

Then there was her match against Dei.

The two met on the battle arena. "No hard feelings, right Hitomi, un?" Dei asked.

"Correct." Hitomi told her opponent.

"And start!" The proctor yelled.

Hitomi jumped away from Dei as he attacked with his bird bombs.

With a mighty wave of her Gunbai, Hitomi forced the explosion away. "Wind style: Wind Wave!" She called out. When done, she immediately rushed him and engaged him in taijutsu.

"Why aren't you using your Sharingan, un?" Dei yelled as he blocked the onslaught.

Hitomi yelled back, making sure everyone could here. "I want to prove I can fight without needing it! I am more that a user of my clan's Kekkei Genkai. I am a proud kunoichi of Konoha, damn it!" She yelled before letting loose a fire ball. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"

"Damn, un." Dei muttered as the flames caught his shoulder a bit. He immediately made a giant bird to get away from her.

"Wow!" The crowd said in awe.

Hitomi smirked, however, having been prepared.

She promptly summoned the Phoenix she'd been training with, Hino-sama's daughter Eba.

"Hello again, summoner." The polite phoenix double the size of an adult bowed.

"Hi, Eba-chan. Would you like to join this with me?" Hitomi asked, just as polite.

"It would be lovely, thank you." The phoenix said before allowing Hitomi to jump on top of her to join Dei in the air.

"An air battle?" "Is that a phoenix?" "This is amazing!" "To be expected from an Uchiha!" Comments and cheers from the crowd rang out. The Daimyos from all respective genins' lands were among them. The Fire Daimyo was especially proud.

Dei sent more 'art' Hitomi's way, while she continued amplifying Eba's own fire attacks.

Eventually the fire got Dei's giant bird, and he went down when it exploded. Hitomi went down to the ground, and took a good look at Dei. Just as he was able to attack, Hitomi made the entire stadium go silent.

"I forfeit." She announced.

It was silent for a full minute before hell broke loose. Even Dei joined in on the yelling. Hitomi brought her hand up, as if to signal for them to be quiet so she could explain. "I have successfully shown my abilities and the potential which I have. This was by no means fair for Dei, because his style is weak against genjutsu. I showed that I can fight on par in a similar style. I want him to continue to show what he can do against other opponents. He is my friend, and I will see him go far. If this hurts me, than I will participate in the next Exams." She addressed the crowd before returning to her spot in the stands.

"I proclaim Deidara winner of this match." The dazed proctor stated. After a moment, the crowd clapped in awe of Hitomi's dedication.

Dei went to stand next to Hitomi until his next match. "Thanks, Hitomi, yeah." HE said with a touched tone.

"It's fine. I know how strong I am, and in all honesty if I kept using Eba too much longer it would strain my chakra. Especially with how much Wind and Fire power I was throwing at you. You better win your next match though." Hitomi admitted.

"Hitomi-chan, Hokage-sama requested for you to join him in the Kages' seating area for the rest of the exams." Reiko came up and said to her.

"Oh, ok, Reiko-san. Bye, Dei. Good luck." Hitomi smiled at her friend.

"Thanks, Hitomi, yeah." Dei said back.

'Shiki and Midori are fighting. Should be interesting with them both as earth users.' Hitomi thought to herself and a barrage of rocks was thrown around the arena.

"Quite the bold move, Hitomi-chan." Hiruzen said with a smirk.

"Yes, that was quite the show." Rasa agreed.

Hitomi sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, well I really couldn't see that fight going any other way. Sorry, Hokage-sama." Hitomi apologized.

"Are you actually sorry for your action?" He asked.

"Er, not really, but I am sorry if that represented Konoha poorly." Hitomi answered truthfully.

The Hokage chuckled a bit. "The Will of Fire is strong in you, young one. If anything, the Daimyo are extremely impressed and pleased with your battle. You did nothing wrong." He assured her.

"Shikikun Nara is the winner." The proctor called out. Hitomi looked out at the arena and anime fell when she saw how utterly destroyed it was.

"Damn, and I thought my fight was destructive." Hitomi cringed at the sight of the arena.

Hiruzen laughed again. "Yes, it would seem you are both fairly destructive."

Next up was that Dokino '?' guy and E... after they fixed up the arena a bit.

"Ah yes, since you are an acquaintance of the Raikage and Kazekage, would you like to properly meet the Tsuchikage and Mizukage?" Hiruzen offered.

Hitomi bowed in respect. "It would be an honor, Hokage-sama." Hitomi said respectfully.

"What an interesting girl. I am Mei Terumi, new Mizukage of the Village Hidden in the Mist." Mei introduced herself.

Hitomi gave a low, yet appropriate as clan head, bow. "A pleasure, Mizukage-sama." Hitomi said to her. "I am Hitomi Uchiha, Clan Head of the Uchiha Clan."

"The pleasure is all mine, Uchiha-san." Mei said gracefully.

"Tch, brat and I have already met." The Tsuchikage announced.

"Oh?" The Hokage asked.

"We met when he arrived with Dei's sister, Ai." Hitomi informed the Hokage.

"And what a rude brat you were." Onoki glowered at her.

This time, A stepped in for the defense or the girl. "Seems to me as if you are the one being rude, Tsuchikage-san. This girl has been nothing but respectful."

The Kazekage put in his own input. "I must agree. Hitomi-chan is a polite young lady, and seems to be very charismatic too."

Onoki glared at them, just as E's match began. He chose to stay silent as Mei watched on, amusement shining in her eyes.

"Let us continue to watch the matches." The Hokage said, drawing the Kages' attention back to the Exams. A chair was pulled up so that Hitomi could sit in between the Kazekage and Hokage.

"The winner is Eiji Aoi." The proctor announced. E had managed to knock out his opponent barely. He took quite a few hits, and was goaded quite a bit over his 'girly' looks.

"Well fuck." Hitomi groaned when she realized the next line up.

"What's wrong, Hitomi-chan?" Hiruzen asked, amused at the girl's slip up.

"Next is Seinna and Dei... I don't know who to cheer for. Seinna was my partner for a second phase, and we became pretty good friends, while Dei and I are also great friends. They are both strong, and this will take a while." Hitomi explained.

Mei was intrigued, having taken an interest in Seinna for a while. "What makes you say that?" She asked the girl.

"Dei is great at aerial attacks and bombings with some skill in taijutsu, while Seinna is skilled and close and mid range attacks with her lightning proficiency. Dei is great at annoying his opponent, while Seinna can get them enraged and degraded at the same time. No doubt Dei will have the advantage with his bird, while Seinna will have him on speed and raw power." Hitomi gave her analysis.

"Your Sharingan gave you that much?" A frowned.

"No, I deduced it myself. The Sharingan can't do everything. I can analyze moves, figure out tricks, cast genjutsu, use mind control, and other things, but I still have to use my mind to put all the pieces together." Hitomi explained.

"Interesting." Rasa said.

"Hn." She neither agreed nor disagreed.

Soon everyone saw her prediction come true as the match took hours.

"The winner is Deidara." The proctor said with a relived sigh.

"Yes, un." Dei gave a tired cheer.

"Keh, you're pretty good." Seinna complimented. "As expected of a friend of Hitomi."

Dei gave her a smile. "You too, yeah. Thanks for the challenge, un." He held out his hand.

Seinna gave a grin and took it.

The match between Shiki and E began.

This time, Mei invited Seinna and Midori to join them. "Great job, ladies. You did Mist proud." She said to them.

"Thank you, Mizukage-sama." They both said in unison.

"Welcome. You may sit with Uchiha-san if you wish." Mei told the pair of girls.

They gave a low bow and did as instructed.

"Good job Seinna, Midori." Hitomi complemented.

"Thanks, Hitomi-chan~ Your fight was amazing!" Midori giggled.

"Keh, thanks. You were pretty good yourself. No doubt if we fought you coulda wiped the floor with me." Seinna ruefully admitted.

"Hn. Doesn't really matter." Hitomi said with a shrug. They took a seat and watched the match.

Shiki and E were both a little worn out, but Shiki was able to barely pull out a win.

"The winner is Shikikun Nara." The proctor said. "We will now begin the final round."

Cheers resounded from the audience.

"Shikikun Nara versus Deidara!" He yelled out.

They were both tired and drained. Deidara from fighting for a few hours, and Shiki from his previously finished fights.

The both fought until the bitter end, with Deidara winning in the end. HE had the small advantage of being able to take a small break during Shiki's fight, while Shiki went from one fight to the next.

"The winner of the Chunin Exams is Deidara!" They proctor yelled out.

"YEAH!" The crowd roared.

Hitomi smiled as she looked at Ai. She was brimming with happiness, absolutely proud of her brother.

Dei was grinning in glee. "Yes, un!" He yelled in victory.

He was called up to Kage Stand promptly afterward. He took a deep breath, and looked Onoki in the eyes. "I would like to make it known that I am hereby leaving Iwa to join Konoha." He said clearly without his verbal tic.

The Kages were shocked beyond belief while the Tsuchikage turned many different colors from red to purple, and even some strange color Hitomi didn't know what to call.

"BRAT! This is how you repay me? I train you myself, help your sister myself, and this is the thanks I get?! Fine, TRAITOR, leave for Konoha!" The Tsuchikage stormed out, his guards and all, all sneering and looking down at Deidara.

Deidara stood firm, believing it was what is best for his sister.

The Hokage gave him a sympathetic pat on his shoulder. "Let's get you sister and leave." He offered.

Dei took off his forehead protector and gave it to the Hokage. "Alright, un." Dei agreed.

Hitomi was pretty sure she hear Mei say something like 'That kid has to have a pair of steel balls.' or something like that.

Hitomi went and said goodbye to Bee and A first, before moving on to Rasa and his family. Little Gaara was sad, but was reassured that they would see one another soon. Temari had similar sentiments, and even Kankuro was a little sad to see her go.

All the foreign ninja said quick goodbyes, and began the return trip to their home nations.

Dei would get a forehead protector when they reached Konoha, and the promotions, if there are any, would be announced a week after that.

Ai was thrilled to move to Konoha, and the Hokage promised to make sure she saw a specialist when they reached home. Hitomi could tell with her Sharingan that the problem was some sort of blockage, but a Hyuga would be able to tell better.

Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't stop talking about how awesome her fight was, and Akane-sensei was very proud of Hitomi as well.

Shiki was pleased he didn't have to fight her or E, while E was a little bummed about not being able to test himself against the Uchiha girl.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Look, un! I finally got my hitai-ite, yeah." Dei showed the Uchiha girl.

"Awesome! Now, in order to make room room for you and Ai, I'm going to have to expand the house... I'll go make a request now." Hitomi said, partially thinking out loud.

Dei flushed. "I really appreciate what you're doing for Ai and me, un. You are an amazing friend, yeah." He gave a bashful admittance.

Hitomi gave a sigh. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for a friend, Dei." She told him before leaving to put in her request. "Why don't you go and check on Ai? Her appointment should be done soon." Hitomi offered.

"Oh yeah, un. See you later, yeah." Dei said before rushing off.

Hitomi giggled and continued to the mission request board. "Hi, I'd like to request two genin teams to build three more rooms in my home." Hitomi told the lady there.

"Oh, hello, Uchiha-sama. Sure thing! We can have them there right now. The Hokage said he'd take care of the payment, so you don't need to worry about it." She said cheerily.

"I'll be sure to give him my thanks. I have already discussed things with an architect, so here is the plans to give them, as well as design plans for the interior." Hitomi gave said items to the woman.

"Of course, Uchiha-sama. Anything else?" The lady asked.

"Yes, actually. I would like to hire another genin team to create a garden and mini orchard." Hitomi said, pulling out the plans and directions for that request as well.

"Lovely, that will be 5,000 ryo, Uchiha-sama." She smiled at Hitomi.

Hitomi gave her the money, and left to go about her day. Her and her team was given time off until the possible promotions were given out.

"Ah, rest and relaxation!" Hitomi cheered, punching in front of her without realizing someone was coming around the corner. "Oops!" Hitomi cried out as her fist connected with someone. "I am so sorry." She said to them.

"Maa, you hit pretty hard for a kid." The person complemented, rubbing the spot on their arm she had hit.

Hitomi froze when she recognized his voice. She looked at their face, and let the mild horror of her actions set in.

There, in front of her, was Kakashi Hatake, known as the Copy Cat Nin and Kakashi of the Sharingan. And she had accidentally punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Fuck!" She swore. "Damn, I'm sorry! I should have been paying more attention." She bowed low in apology.

"Maa, it's fine." He said awkwardly at her bowing.

"No, no it's not. Please let me make it up to you." Hitomi begged.

"Er, I'm not sure if that's ok..." He trialed off.

"It's fine, Kakashi." The Hokage said behind them. He had come down from his office for a quick break, and found saw the whole scene.

"If you're sure, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said, still unsure of the whole thing.

"Ok, we can get lunch. Where would you like to eat, or would you prefer me to make you something?" Hitomi asked the 20 year old.

"Um, I guess we could go somewhere with miso soup." He said.

"Oh, I could just make that. E and Shiki are in the Hospital for check ups, Dei is exploring with Ai, and I'd like to keep an eye on the genins I've hired... If you don't mind that is." Hitomi rambled a bit.

"Er, sure." Kakashi said, allowing her to lead the way.

"Um, ok." Hitomi said awkwardly. "Oh, and thank you, Hokage-sama, for paying for the work for the extra rooms. I ended up hiring a third team myself for a garden and mini orchard." Hitomi told the village leader.

"You are quite welcome, Hitomi-chan. Consider it a thank you for your excellent performance at the Chunin Exam and a late birthday present." Hiruzen said before slipping back up to his office. "Have a great day."

Hitomi returned the sentiment, and continued to her home, Kakashi on her tail. "So you're Kakashi Hatake, correct?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes, and you are Hitomi Uchiha, no?" Kakashi countered.

"Yes. I heard rumors around the clan, so forgive me if I'm wrong, is it true you have the Sharingan?" She asked him.

He hesitated a moment, before he answered. "That would be correct."

"Hn. Well I'm glad i'm not the only one. It was said that you have the Mangekyo, so I thought I'd warn you that excessive use of it will cause blindness." She warned.

"I usually have the eye covered anyway, but thank you for the warning." He said thoughtfully. "Do you have any questions about your Sharingan?" He indulgently offered.

"No thank you, I have it mastered, and I know how to use the abilities of my Mangekyo should the need ever arise." She admitted.

Kakashi gave a full 180. "How do you have the Mangekyo?" He asked, with a harsh tone.

"To achieve the Mangekyo Sharingan, you must feel the loss of the one closest to you, not to kill them if that's what your thinking. I'd already mastered the three tome before the massacre, in secret, and so when I arrived home the trauma of loosing my family and unborn sibling was enough grief and heartbreak to awaken these cursed eyes." Hitomi explained.

 _Rain was pouring down while a small group stood behind her. All kept their heads low as they watched the girl bawl her eyes out. They all looked troubled in their black attire as they read the plate that made the girl break down._

 _Masahiro_

 _Justice Prospers_

 _They all broke down with her. There was not a dry eye for the group of mourners._

Hitomi shook her head at the memory, as if trying to shake the depression away. 'Not this life.' She mentally told herself.

"I never knew that." Kakashi said as he took in the news.

"It is the hidden secret of the Uchiha Clan." Hitomi told him.

"Then why tell me?" He asked.

Hitomi gave a wry smile. "Because that eye belongs to a member of the Uchiha Clan, so that makes you an honorary member, like it or not." She informed him. "And unfortunately, that makes you my business."

"Maa, let's hurry and eat." He said, trying to change the topic.

"Every month, last Saturday for Clan meal at 6. Do not be late." Hitomi told him in a matter-of-factually tone.

Kakashi sighed in resignation. He knew if he argued, she'd bring it up to the Hokage, and he knew the Hokage would side with her. 'Just when I leave ANBU.' He thought to himself.

Hitomi smirked at his reaction.

Having done grocery shopping earlier, Hitomi didn't bother picking up anything on the way home.

The genins were already there, hard at work while she made the meal. One person in particular stood out to her. 'Hana Inuzuka.' Hitomi thought to herself.

"Damn it, Hana! Your stupid dogs are in the way again!" The girl's teammate yelled in frustration.

"You there, shut up. You were the one trying to slack off!" Hitomi yelled, her Sharingan showing.

"No I wasn't brat, so why aren't you working anyway?" He tried to get smart.

"Stupid fucker, this is my house, I requested the work, dumbass." She gave him a deadpanned expression while everyone laughed at him, including the jonin instructor.

"I'm sorry about my little genin, Uchiha-sama." The Jonin apologized.

"No problem, just make sure he doesn't slack off again. You can't lie to my eyes, idiot." She addressed the last part to the genin.

He simply muttered and got back to work. Hitomi rolled her eyes and gave the three dong some meat in gratitude for their work. They seemed to like her, and allowed the girl to pet them.

"Looks like they like you! They don't normally warm up to others. I'm Hana Inuzuka, bye the way." She gave a grin.

"Nice to meet you, Hana-chan. I'm Hitomi." She introduced herself properly.

"Oh I know, Hitomi-san. I heard about your performance during the Chunin Exams. Pretty awesome." The Inuzuka girl complimented as she worked.

"Thanks, and you're welcome to just call me Hitomi. I'm not much for formalities between friends." She explained.

"Friends?" Hana asked.

"Er, if you don't mind. I think you seem nice and pretty cool." Hitomi blushed a bit.

"I'd be honored, Hitomi. Feel free to just call me Hana." She gave another grin.

"Awesome. I'll talk to you later, Hana. I have lunch to finish making and a guest to entertain." Hitomi said before leaving.

"M'kay. Talk to you later, Hitomi!" Hana waved before going back to work, her dogs also barking their own farewell.

"You seem to get along well with dogs." Kakashi said when she entered back into the kitchen.

"I guess." Hitomi shrugged as she checked the meal. Finding it done to her liking, she served it. "Would you like me to leave the room while you eat?" Hitomi asked as the jonin stared at the soup.

Kakashi thought it over, and decided to test her reaction to him face. She seemed like a smart girl. "No, it's fine." He said as he took off the mask.

Hitomi didn't even bat an eye when she saw his face. Had she not already seen in due the her previous life, she would have probably freaked out, but alas, it was not to be. She simply began to eat her own food while Kakashi recovered from his shock.

'What an interesting girl.' He thought to himself.

'Mwahahaha. I love trolling. Maybe I should wear my hair down for a while. E and Shiki say I look like a female Madara when I do it, so what a better way to troll those council assholes?' Hitomi conspired in her mind. 'Yes, I think I shall.'

"Thank you for the meal." Kakashi said as he walked out.

"Welcome, don't forget about dinner tomorrow. And I mean it. Don't be late!" She said back.

Kakashi sweat dropped before leaving.

'They see me trollin, they hatin.' Hitomi internally sung to herself.

"I should probably shop for furniture for Naruto, Dei, and Ai's rooms." Hitomi said out loud.

She was going to surprise the little jinchuuriki with his own room since he's always over anyway. Hitomi left to go and do just that.

After a few hours of that hell, 'damn you, orange', Hitomi collected it all into her storage scroll and returned to her home to find it complete. "Hey, Hana, would you and your dogs like to stay for dinner?" Hitomi offered.

Hana blinked. "Sure, I just need to report with my team to the Hokage and let my mother know. Mind if I bring my little brother? I'm supposed to watch him tonight."

"He's in the same class as Naruto and Sasuke, right? Kiba-kun? Sure he can come over, if he has a dog or dogs, they are welcome too." Hitomi said with a bright smile.

"Cool, we'll be over in the hour." The Inuzuka said before leaving.

Hitomi used that time to arrange the three bedrooms and clothing for each person. She had to use her death glare, but she was able to get some clothes with the Uzumaki Clan symbol special ordered for Naruto.

Dinner that night was lively, for sure. Hana and Hitomi hit it off quite well, as did the boys and Dei, while Ai obsessed over the dogs.

It was a fun memory for them all.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **So... you like or naw?**

 **Thank you to davycrockett100 and Mo-Freakin for their comments :D**

 **Mo-Freakin: I absolutely love your responses and how much thought you put into them, the really inspire me to keep writing! I agree with you summary on cats and agree, however a lot of the stories I've read on here have cat summons (also the Uchiha are famous for a cat contract) and I wanted to do something a little different. Dogs are also common because of Kakashi's summons, and the Inuzuka's dogs in general, so I went with birds.**

 **QotC: Favorite Uchiha? Mine is totally Madara as twisted as that is... He's just so epic! ^^ Though I feel really bad about what happened to his brother too... So who's your favorite and why?**

 **(I seriously love you all so much! I never thought so many people would like this story.)**


	11. Chapter 11

After a week of straight up chilling, and four members of Team one were to meet in the Hokage's office for the results of the Chunin Exams, and afterwards a council meeting for Hitomi now that she was Chunin and 'Technical Head' now.

She knew her promotion was in the bag. Having an Uchiha in the higher ranks looked better for Konoha, especially so soon after the Massacre. Though her performance was pretty awesome too.

Today, she implemented her 'new' look. She pretty much only changed her hair, but it was a head turner of a change. She changed her part so her right eye was covered, and she had her hair down, reaching the bottom of her back. Now, the 'fun' thing about her hair is the fact of how difficult it was. It is spiky and annoying, something she inherited from her dad. With her hair down and new part, she looked like a female Madara with the way her hair fell down her back in spiky waves, except for the weird spikes right behind her head, those were still down because of her bandanna.

'Mwahahahaha.' She inwardly cackled. 'I hope Danzo dies of a heart attack.' She mentally pleaded. 'Ghost of the Uchiha Clan coming for revenge? I find it to be a fitting troll for now.'

Hitomi smiled cheerily as she skipped to the Hokage's office. Every now and then, someone would stare at her, but her intimidating 'are you sure you want to ruin my good mood' smile was firmly in place when they tried. Needless to say she wasn't stopped.

She strolled into the meeting room in the Hokage's tower, and ignores the gasps as she stood in next to her team and bowed. "Hokage-sama." She said sweetly.

Hiruzen blinked in shock, but took it all in stride. "Ah, yes, since we are all here now, the council would like to hand out the possible promotions first." Hiruzen addressed the rookie team.

"Shikikun Nara, you showed exemplary avoidance techniques and battle strategy throughout all your battles, and proved that even on low reserves you can keep up with your opponent. You are hereby a Chunin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Hiruzen said as Shiki went into a low bow.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." He said before standing up.

"Eiji Aoi, you proved to be quite the sneaky attacker, though dangerous and powerful like a front line heavy hitter. Your battle strategy and on the spot thinking needs to be improved, as you would be in charge of others as a chunin, and expected to lead. That is why this council has saw fit to give you a Probationary Promotion. Should it proves to be too difficult for you by the year's end, you will have to retake the Chunin Exams. You are hereby a Chunin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." E mimicked Shiki's earlier move, and gave the Hokage a deep bow.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." He said with a wide grin before standing straight once more.

"Hitomi Uchiha, your performance was something that is still talked about in the Daimyo's court. You showed impressive abilities and skill, and although purposely loosing the match, you impressed everyone who watched. You have our beloved Will of Fire coursing through your veins. So it is with great honor, that I promote you to a Chunin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Hiruzen said with pride.

Hitomi gave a matching bow to her two teammates. "I'm honored, Hokage-sama. Thank you." She said before standing back up.

The Chunin vests were given to the group of three, and the Hokage had to laugh when he saw Hitomi's face at the offensive jacket. "Wearing them is not required." He said jovially.

Hitomi gave a literal sigh of relief, much to the amusement of the those in the room. "Thank Jashin." She gave the wise assumption that those in hearing would appreciate her view of the great Madara Uchiha and his sexiness, so she decided to swear to Jashin.

"All of you except for Hitomi are dismissed." Hiruzen addressed the crowd.

They all bowed and left, while the Hokage led Hitomi to her seat on the council.

The meeting dragged on, and Hitomi could feel the slight irritation the 'civilian' council members had at her presence. 'Danzo, Homura, and Koharu, I return the sentiments, council swine.' Hitomi thought to herself.

"And lastly, there are reports of another Uchiha child in the Land of Fire. It is said she is typically overlooked due to her green eye color. She is to be estimated at around 10 or 11, and she is trained as a ninja, at least in the art of escaping." The Hokage announced.

All eyes turned to Hitomi, as if expecting her to have the girl's name already known. "Though rare, Uchiha have in the past conjoined with others outside the compound. More than likely she is a child of a woman of the night, retired or active, and was conceived that way." Hitomi put eloquently.

"Seems reasonable enough, however it is said that she has the Mangekyo, and uses it on everyone who so much as looks at her wrong. Her emotions are extremely volatile." Hiruzen added.

The other Clan Heads muttered, though the Hyuga seem nonchalant.

"I say we end her. She is obviously a danger to the lands, and need to be dealt with before any more harm can befall the innocent." Danzo said readily enough.

"No. She is an Uchiha and will be dealt with by Uchiha first. If she has the Mangekyo, then she recently lost the most important person in the world to her. She is hurting and confused. I believe that if I can speak with her, that she could be another asset and boon for Konoha, as well as another step in restoring the Uchiha Clan." Hitomi said sharply.

"Brat, your opinion does not matter here. You are only here to fill a space." Danzo said to her.

Hitomi turned a cold look on him. "While I may have been instated to fill the Uchiha Clan spot, I am still a member of this council just as much as that girl is an Uchiha. She falls under Clan jurisdiction whether you like it or not." She reminded him, frost evident in her voice.

Hiashi smirked. Despite their rivalry, the girl seemed more tolerable than the others of her ill-fated clan. "Uchiha-sama is correct and has the support of the Hyuga." He added in his support.

Danzo all but sputtered. A Hyuga supporting the Uchiha? How preposterous!

The Hokage gave a wry smile at the scene in front of him. "Then it is decided. Uchiha-sama will accompany and elite group to bring in the girl."

"May I be so bold as to request aid from the Hyuga, Hyuga-sama? Their Byakugan would be invaluable for this." Hitomi addressed the Clan Head.

"Your request is accepted. I hope that the Hyuga and Uchiha may forget their past hate and become good friends for the future." Hiashi announced.

It was true. The Uchiha were starting anew with a charismatic and friendly leader who cared for many. She was strong enough to give in to her clan's curse of hatred, and would prove to be quite powerful in the future, if the Hokage's report on the Chunin Exams is anything to go by. She is acquainted with all the Kages and on close relations with the Raikage and Kazekage as well as their own Hokage. It truly was a wise move.

"A noble wish indeed. I hope to also foster friendship between our clans." Hitomi said back.

She was also well spoken when needed, though still young and childish at time, she would make a wonderful Clan Head and powerful ally.

"We are dismissed. I Put Hyuga-sama and Uchiha-sama to be jointly in charge of recruiting and carrying out the mission." The Hokage announced before leaving the room, signalling the others to do so as well.

Hitomi and Hiashi left at the same time to continue to talk. "As a favor, I would appreciate it if you would take my eldest daughter under your wing to train her. She is falling behind, and I wish for her to become a strong Clan Head like you are sure to become." He said in a low voice.

"I appreciate your words, and would be glad to train the Hyuga heiress. May we continue this discussion either at your home or mine? I'm afraid that the walls have ears and do not need to know the details." Hitomi said in an equally low voice.

"We may discuss this at my home." Hiashi said as the two made their way to the Hyuga estate. "Quite the statement with your hair." He added jovially.

Hitomi was pleasantly surprised about Hiashi's attitude. She was expecting the icicle ass hat from the series. 'Maybe that is just how he normally acts for appearances.' Hitomi inwardly concluded.

"I wanted to change my hair to start my new start. The fact that my hair is as difficult as it is unfortunately makes it look to be on purpose." She alluded to the fact that she wanted to troll people.

Hiashi gave a small chuckle, quite a feat for him. "It would seem so." He added before continuing their way to the Main Branch's Estate.

She was given many stares and looks. Surprise, wonder, rage, indignity, curiosity and such were just a few of the emotions barely visible on the the cool Hyuga members. Hitomi gave ignored them and gave off an aura of indifference.

She was seated in his office and holding a cup of tea before they proceeded in their discussion.

"So would you take Hinata on as your apprentice of sorts?" He cute directly to the chase.

"I would be willing, however I would like to for us to set up the terms and conditions before fully agreeing." Hitomi took a small sip of her tea.

Hiashi gave a thoughtful look. "Where did you learn you skills from? I would expect any those in the main house or closely related to have your political skill and verbal ability."

Hitomi gave a small chuckle. "I have always been a sort of book worm, and many of the texts I would read since I was young had the verbal finesse and political mastery in them. I have also been a fan of historical drama, where that is very heavy in. I also unlocked my Sharingan during the Nine Tails attack, so I have used it to copy other's ability and mold it into my own." Hitomi explained.

'Oh yeah, and I was a huge English nut and was raised in a political savvy home before I died too.' She added in her mind.

Hiashi seemed to accept this answer. "Quite the feat." He complimented before returning to business. "What terms and conditions would you like? Let us start our negotiations there." He announced.

Hitomi could sense three presences behind a wall panel. 'More than likely his wife and two daughters.' Hitomi concluded. "If Hinata is to be properly trained, I would like for her to stay at my home is possible. There are time where I would spring surprise drills and such in order help her be more aware of her surroundings while also keeping a close eye on her to assure she is doing any exorcises I give her correctly. She would be allowed to return home at any time for family emergencies or if you need her for something." Hitomi elaborated.

Hiashi seemed to think this over. "Granted."

"Also, I would like full authority over her choice of clothing and hair while she is at my home. There are certain challenges and such that would be better suited for different style of clothing she may or might not have." Hitomi waited for Hiashi to speak.

This time, he pulled it over longer. "I would like an example." He simply said.

"If we were to do survival training, what she has would not be useful. If is was a battle tournament of sorts with the others living with me, what she has could weigh her down. Weight training is needed, so something that could work with that. Dancing attire to help with grace and fluidity. Longer hair to add more of a challenge in the future." Hitomi listed.

"Granted." The Hyuga Patriarch said after some time.

"Permission to train her with the new Uchiha, should the mission go smoothly. I would watch them closely to be certain nothing happens. The girl needs to be trained in the Uchiha ways, while Hinata could also learn from it as well as have a more permanent sparring partner closer to her level." Hitomi took a little bit of a risk with that one.

Hiashi gave her a sharp look. "Only if they supervised by you. Not by themselves, and not with out you right there to intervene."

"Yes, Hyuga-sama." Hitomi agreed.

"Then granted. Now I would like to discuss my terms." He announced. Hitomi nodded for him to continue. "I want you personally to come to me with reports on her progress."

"Granted." Hitomi said immediately.

"I want her to learn more than fighting. Educate her in speech, history, etc." He added.

"Granted." Hitomi said, already planning on it.

"I want you to push her boundaries and try to break her out of her quiet shell. Give her confidence." Hiashi continued on.

"Granted."

"And above all, I want results."

"I will do so to the best of my abilities, Hyuga-sama." Hitomi said without wavering.

"Then it would seem we have a deal." Hiashi said.

"Yes it would. I would like to start training her a week after our return. I would like to give the Uchiha girl some time to adjust." Hitomi said.

"Understandable. Shall we put together the members?" Hiashi asked.

"You have much more experience than I, would you do it? I need to have another chat with an architect about turning my home into more of a Clan Head's home, and then a talk with the request board to hire quite a few genins." Hitomi said with an annoyed groan.

Hiashi chuckled a bit at the girl's antics. "I do not mind, Uchiha-sama." He said to her.

"Thank you, and as long as we're not talking business, Hitomi is just fine, Hyuga-sama." Hitomi told him.

"Of course, Hitomi. You are welcome to call me Hiashi-san." He said to her.

"Thank you once more, Hiashi-san, for the honor. I will depart if that is all." Hitomi stayed still until dismissed.

"That is all, I will see you at the front gates at 7 this evening to head out." Hiashi told her.

Hitomi nodded, and allowed two of the branch member to lea her out. 'I have no doubt that the entire complex will know by the end of the day.' Hitomi thought to herself. 'I'm trolling you next, Neji. Hinata will be strong enough to beat you when I'm through with her.' Hitomi thought as she gave said Hyuga member a side glance at his glare. "Hiashi-san is a wonderful host, please give him my thanks." She told her escort.

"Of course, Uchiha-sama."

Neji glared even more at her name. 'Take that, brat.'

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Eight more bedrooms on the bottom floor, six more on the next floor up, and study, a library, a tea room, and a third story with the same things on top of an extended kitchen and new formal dining room." Hitomi moaned in the horror of it all. "My poor, poor money! Damn those 12 genin teams, damn them!" Hitomi continued to complain as they ran to the last reported sighting of the girl.

The group with her laughed a bit. In it was Kakashi, Hiashi, Tenzo (Yamato), Akane-sensei, and another Hyuga.

"I thought the Uchiha were loaded." Akane-sensei said.

"We are." Hitomi said grumpily. "But I'd prefer to leave that as untouched as possible, so I've been using my own money for it." She pouted. "Why must I have morals, why?"

Kakashi patted her head. "You make a good Clan Head." He comforted her.

"Shut up. One of the many rooms is for you." She glared at him playfully.

"Maa, is that so? Why would you do that?" He asked.

"Sharingan makes you Uchiha, whether by birth or naw. Hokage-sama has hired his own genin team to move your stuff while we're gone." She said smugly.

Kakashi was unimpressed. "Brat." He said sourly, not doubt not wanting to be around the son of his jonin instructor/father figure and the younger brother of his ex teammate.

Hitomi shrugged while Tenzo and Akane-sensei laughed at the Copy Cat's reaction to the news.

The continued like this for four more days. "Thank Jashin I have Hana there to help keep an eye on the brats. Reiko-san and Kin-san too." Hitomi muttered to herself.

"Over there." Hiashi immediately said, pointing just ahead of them.

"Stay away!" The voice of a young girl screamed out. Hitomi jumped into the scene to see her with a light green Susanoo with the fully developed body of a woman warrior.

"Definitely Mangekyo." Hitomi muttered. The girl was fighting some people, however they only had masks and no village identification.

Hitomi wasted no time in activating her own Mangekyo and Susanoo to join the girl. Hitomi's wasn't near as close to being as developed as the girl's however her pale blue giant still had a human figure. The girl was surprised, but took the help in stride. The attackers left.

"Who are you?" The littler girl turned to her, glaring in Hitomi's eyes.

"Clan Head of the Uchiha, Hitomi Uchiha. You?" She asked calmly, choosing not to release her Susanoo until the girl did.

"Sora. Why do you have the same power as me?" The girl asked.

"You have the Uchiha Clan's Kekkei Genkai, Sharingan, making you a member of the Uchiha Clan. This form of ours is the Mangekyo Sharingan. It is only attainable after loosing the person most precious to you. You have my sympathies." Hitomi told straight up.

"I-I have a family?" The girl asked, extremely hopeful.

"Our clan was massacred not long ago. There is only one other in the village like us, but he doesn't have the Mangekyo like us. Will you deactivate your eyes so we can go home? You are not really trained, so I could teach you and show you the clan abilities." Hitomi asked.

"Please don't make me. When I deactivate them I'm blind." The girl whimpered. "I hate the dark."

Terror shot through Hitomi. "How long have you had these eyes and how often do you use them."

"O-only a f-few months, and I almost always use them. I used them even more after I noticed my v-vision getting worse." The girl admitted.

Hitomi sighed. "Deactivate your eyes. When we get to Konoha you need eyes surgery. You and I will swap eyes." She announced.

"Hitomi, what it the meaning of this?" Hiashi asked.

"Prolonged usage of the Mangekyo causes the user to go blind. In order for sight to return and keep the power, you must swap the eyes of another with Mangekyo. Both can see afterward, but if not done in time, it can rot the eyes of the blind user. This is really serious, Sora. Do you trust me?" Hitomi said to the girl.

The dark brunette paled and nodded. She deactivated her Susanoo and then her Mangekyo, leaving her completely in the dark. Hitomi deactivate her own and took the girls hand to lead her.

Those in the clearing were horrified at the revelation.

"Why hasn't my eye done that?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"It is not your eye to begin with. It is not from your genetic makeup, and thus is the same as switching eyes." Hitomi said seriously. "Sora, we need to hurry back to Konoha to get the surgery done, alright? I'm going to need you to get on my back so I can carry you, understand?" Hitomi addressed the girl with the beautiful green eyes, yet was covered in rags.

"Yes, Hitomi-sama." The girl said in a quiet voice.

"We good to go?" Hitomi addressed the group.

They all nodded.

"Then let's be off." She said before taking off back to Konoha.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

At Hitomi's insistence, and the Hokage's backing when the situation was made known, the two were rushed into surgery.

The procedure went well, but they had to have bandages on there eyes for three days with constant healing from the medical shinobi.

Sasuke was practically glued to Hitomi and Sora's sides to the point that he skipped school. He was ecstatic to know there was another Uchiha that Itachi didn't get, and Sora absolutely loved the boy.

"Thank you, Nee-chan." Sora took to the trend. Apparently Hitomi was everyone's Nee-chan now.

"You're welcome, Imouto. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm right here." She assured the girl.

"Or me." A lazy voice came up. Kakashi and Tenzo were to keep watch over the girls to make sure nothing happened to them.

Sora gave a soft giggle while Hitomi rolled her eyes. They could take the bandages off that day, and all they were doing now was waiting for the doctor to do so.

"Ah, the Uchiha ladies. Ready to take those bandages off?" The doctor asked when he entered the room.

"Yes." The both said in unison.

"Er, ok then." He said as he began to take off Hitomi's bandages first.

It was really bright, so she had to slowly open her eyes to adjust to it all. Sora had the same trouble.

When adjusted, the doctor made them take a vision test, which they passed, and soon the where discharged from the hospital.

Before leaving, however, Hitomi snuck into a bathroom and activated her now Mangekyo Sharingan. The only difference is that the the pinwheels were a little thicker. Satisfied, Hitomi walked back out and showed Sora the beauty of Konoha.

After having small lunch at Ichiraku's, Hitomi lead them home. Luckily, the now manor was finished yesterday. Hitomi trusted Mizuki and Hana with decor, so only time would tell if that would be a wise decision. "Wow! You live here?" Sora asked in awe.

"No, we live here." Hitomi corrected with a friendly smile.

Sora smiled back, and went to check out the house, and ended up choosing a room near Sasuke's.

"Well, it actually looks nice." Hitomi commented as she inspected the home.

It was 2:50, and Sasuke was convinced to go to school today, so they should all be home soon. Hitomi saw Kakashi chilling in a room on the second floor. "I take it this is your room now?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes." Was his reply before going back to reading his Icha Icha.

"Perv." Was Hitomi said before going downstairs to make lunch for her gaggle of brats.

Around 3:10 the cookies were done, so Hitomi placed them down to cool. Just as they were finished, her brats came in. Dei had walked his sister home from the Academy since she was allowed to enroll as long as she didn't try to use her Chakra until the doctors said it was fine. "Welcome back, un. While you were gone, the Hokage made me a Chunin, yeah." Dei announced as Ai, Naruto, and Sasuke ran to hug her.

"We missed you, Nee-chan!" The three yelled out to her.

"I missed you brats too. Did Sasuke tell you about Sora?" Hitomi asked as said girl stood hidden in the hallway.

"Yes, when can we meet our new Nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Come on out, Sora." Hitomi told the girl.

"Yes, Nee-chan." She said shyly before walking up to the others.

Hitomi pulled her into the hug. She was tense at first, but she was used to it quickly.

"We're a family now, never forget that." Hitomi whispered.

Everyone smiled, as did Dei and the hidden Kakashi.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **And now we have another Uchiha! The people who were attacking Sora, was ROOT trying to get rid of her before the Konoha team could get there.**

 **Did you like my inclusion of Hinata for this crazy family?**

 **QotC: Favorite chakra element?**


	12. Chapter 12

It was magical though. Hitomi and Sora kept their same eye color even after the surgery... or at least thats what Hitomi called it.

Hiashi was kind enough to let Hitomi have two weeks to fully recover from her surgery before having Hinata join the household of crazy.

Time was up, and so Hitomi got up early 'I will kill you all' to fetch the Hyuga heiress.

She was greeted oh so kindly at the gates by a chibi Neji. "Hinata-sama is hopeless, so get lost, Uchiha." Was his ever so polite greeting.

"That's Uchiha-sama to you, brat. Don't slack off yet. Hinata will be s strong kunoichi when I'm through with her." She snubbed the brat.

He glared and was about to talk back when a guard showed up to collect Hitomi. Hitomi won't like, she totally sent him a cheeky grin as she left, much to Neji's displeasure.

"Uchiha-sama, this is my wife Himawari, my youngest Hanabi, and my eldest Hinata." Hiashi introduced him family. His wife gave a small bow, while Hanabi and Hinata gave low bows as according to rank.

Hitomi nodded her head at the girls and gave low bows to the Hyuga leaders. "A pleasure. I am Hitomi Uchiha."

"Hinata is already packed and ready to return with you, Hitomi." Hiashi said to the girl.

Hinata hugged her family goodbye.

"Of course, thank you, Hiashi-san." Hitomi said to the Hyuga Patriarch.

He nodded before escorting the two himself.

"Wanna get breakfast, Hinata?" Hitomi asked after Hiashi had left.

"Um, I-I wouldn't m-mind, Hitomi-sama." Hinata said timidly.

"Just Hitomi is fine." Hitomi told the little girl.

"A-ah ok then, H-Hitomi." She stuttered.

"Hn, speech is a definite. Luckily there is no academy today." Hitomi said to herself.

Hitomi just followed Hitomi and ate quietly until they returned to the New Uchiha Estate. 'Damn that sounds awesome.' Hitomi thought.

"You're room will be here next to Kakashi's. Mine is down stairs first door to the left, ok?" Hitomi asked.

"Um, ok." Hinata said as she put her stuff in the room awkwardly.

Hitomi sighed. 'This'll take a while.'

"Let's go to my study, Hina. I already have your first lesson." Hitomi told her, using a nickname. Hinata blushed a bit, but went along with it and followed Hitomi to her study. Hitomi took out a scroll she had written on and handed it to Hinata. "I want to to say all this out loud and with confidence. No stuttering." She ordered.

"Um, o-ok, H-Hitomi." Hinata blushed, feeling very awkward and out of place.

"I-I am a s-strong kunoichi o-of K-Konoha, and I-I will n-not w-waver." She said quietly.

"We are going to sit here until you get it right." Hitomi told her.

This went on for at least three hours...

"I am a Strong kunoichi of Konoha, and I will NOT waver." Hinata said perfectly.

"Perfect! Great job, Hina." Hitomi complimented her.

"T-thank you, Hitomi." She said with less stutter that time.

"Maa, just call me 'Nee-chan'. Pretty much everyone in this house calls me that anyway." Hitomi waved.

"Ok, N-Nee-chan." Hinata said, a little unsure of her self.

"What did that scroll say again?" Hitomi asked.

"I am a strong kunoichi of Konoha, and I will not waver." Hinata answered quickly.

"And you are, so have a little confidence in yourself. You are the heiress of the Hyuga Clan, you are strong, and you are who I'm training." Hitomi told her.

Hinata smiled a bit.

"Now, you are Hina. A strong, independent kunoichi being trained by myself, act like it. Be confident like I know you can be." Hitomi ordered. "Now, change into this." Hitomi said, giving her a bundle of clothes.

"Yes, Nee-chan." Hinata said, picking up the persona of Hina. It was a bit of a psychology trick, but what works works. Once 'Hina' was built up, she could work on making 'Hina' and Hinata one person.

Hina returned in her new outfit feeling confidence in herself. She wore a white face mask like Kakashi, weighted fingerless gloves that went above her elbows , a baggy t-shirt that was a light blueish purple and had longer sleeved that ended past her elbows, white leggings, and weighted dark blueish purple boots.

"You look cute, Hina." Hitomi gushed. "We're also going to grow your hair out as we train to." Hitomi added.

"Yes, Nee-chan." She said with a blush, though it was mostly obscured by her mask.

"Before we start with fighting and such, I want you to read the scrolls. Theses are historical romances. It gives the perfect examples of political correct speech and mannerisms. I'd like you to read these whenever you can. I also threw in a dictionary to help. Feel free to ask me anything." Hitomi gave the stack of stuff to the girl.

"Thank you, Nee-chan." Hina said with a small smile.

"Want me to show you the reading room?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes, please." Hina answered.

"Good response. Now follow me. Sora should already be in there with the homework I gave her earlier." Hitomi led the way to the family reading room.

"Hey, Nee-chan." Sora said when she saw Hitomi. "This the Hyuga girl?"

"Yes, this is Hinata, but she'll be going by Hina." Hitomi announced.

"Study buddy?" Sora asked.

Hina giggled. "I'd love to be your study buddy."

"Awesome. Now I've got two bratty boys to track down. I'll check up on you two later." Hitomi said before leaving the room. She heard their farewells and had to smile about how sweet they are.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto cheered when he saw Hitomi. "So are you going to train me today? You promised."

"Yes, I remember. But I'm training you about the Uzumaki Clan, not fighting." She told him.

"M'kay. Where should we study then?" Naruto asked, excited to learn about his heritage.

"I think the library would be appropriate. I checked some books about them from the genin and chunin sections for as long as I want them." Hitomi explained as she led him to their library.

Naruto just shot her a grin.

When they were comfy, Hitomi gave him the brief history lesson. "The Uzumaki clan was famous for having large chakra containers and boundless energy. You definitely inherited that." She began with a wry smile.

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly.

Hitomi continued. "Another thing they were famous for, was their mastery of Fuinjutsu. Seal making. Seals can be used to do nearly anything if made correctly. Storage scrolls, explosive tags, room silencers are all examples of common seals used in Fuinjutsu. A master could stop volcanoes, create barriers, or even hold beasts for summoning like the summoning contracts." Hitomi explained.

Naruto's eyes got bigger as she explained. "Can I learn how to do all that, Nee-chan?" He asked.

Hitomi smiled. "Of course. Here are some books on the Theory of Fuinjutsu. When you're done, either successfully explain it to me or write a report.

Naruto deflated a bit. "But I want to learn how to do cool stuff." He whined.

"Patience, brat. You have to start at the basics, or who knows how much you could hurt yourself or others with faulty seals." She explained to him

This got Naruto going a bit. "Oh, I didn't know that. I'll start right now." He said as he opened the first book.

"Good. When you've successfully got this part done, I'll give you some books with beginner scrolls." Hitomi announced before going to find Sasuke.

Naruto nodded, and set to work.

He was actually a bright boy, if only the teachers at the Academy weren't such assholes.

This time, Sasuke literally ran into Hitomi. "Ouch, sorry, Nee-chan."

"It's alright, Otouto. You look a little sad, everything alright?" She asked, concerned for the boy.

Sasuke looked down. "I'm ok." He said, trying to appear strong in front of his 'sister'.

Hitomi gave a sigh and picked the boy up in her arms. He tried protesting, but Hitomi just kept walking until they were deep into the woods. Then she let him go.

"I said I was fine!" Sasuke yelled at her, trying to keep tears from his eyes.

"Bullshit. I can see those bags under your eyes and the tears welling up. Talk to me, Otouto, I'm here for you no matter what." She told him, a little hurt he didn't want to come to her.

Sasuke couldn't help but flinch. He made his sister sad. Drooping his shoulders, he gave in. "I'm scared, scared he's going to come back and take all of you. I, I want to kill him, but I know how weak I am." He began crying.

Hitomi sat down and brought the boy into her arms. "I understand, and I'm afraid too., but I trust Itachi." She said the most shocking words in the universe.

"What! How could you, Nee-chan?" Sasuke sounded so betrayed.

"Here me out, brat, before you start in with that." She chastised him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but nodded nonetheless. "I never met your brother, but even I heard about how much he wanted peace. He had a good heart and worked hard to keep you and the village safe. He's never once come close to Konoha since then, even though I'm sure he's heard about me and Sora. With how tense the Clan was before he left, I have a few theories about what happened." Hitomi admitted to the boy.

This was a sacred area on the Uchiha grounds that was carefully warded so only Uchiha and guests brought willingly could even enter the area. No Jutsu could let you see in or hear what was being said, plus since they were in the dead center, no once for two miles could even see them. They were safe from being spied on by the Hokage, ANBU, ROOT, and anyone else.

Sasuke looked concerned. "What do you think happened?"

Hitomi gave a sigh. "I think the Clan was planning a revolt. With his skill, Itachi was put in ANBU, which gave him the perfect opportunity to spy for the Clan. But knowing Itachi, he probably went and told the Hokage. The Hokage would have had to tell the Civilian Counsel, with Danzo and his goons, to try and find a way. I have no proof of this, but I think they may have ordered Itachi to massacre the clan, sparing you in return. The Hokage wouldn't have ordered that, but if the Counsel ordered it unanimously, then he'd have no choice. He'd have to leave the village afterwards, because he'd be the scapegoat. Feeling depressed and ashamed of himself, he'd make the brother he loved more that life itself hate him fervently. He'd make sure his brother grow strong to someday kill him, relieving him of his guilt."

"What makes me think that, was that the day of the massacre was when I was to leave with my team to go to Suna. The Hokage was hesitant to have me leave, but after hearing how Naruto called me 'Nee-chan' and liked me, seemed to relax and let me go. When I returned and calmed down after my mini mental breakdown, I was asked if I knew anything about why it could have happened. When I told him how my parents wanted to speak with him about the tense atmosphere of the clan, I could sense a guilty atmosphere around him, specially when I talked about Masahiro." Hitomi finished.

Sasuke took it all in stride. "So Aniki is the good guy?" He asked.

"I think so. That's what I believe anyway. You can think what you want." Hitomi told him. It's true, she didn't have proof, but that is what truly happened.

Sasuke took it all in. It really did make sense. Now that he thought about it, he could've sworn he'd seen Itachi crying, but Sasuke thought he'd been seeing things. If all that was true, then... "So Danzo is the enemy?" He asked.

Hitomi nodded. "I do what I can on the Clan Counsel to screw him over, at least until he messes up."

"Are we safe talking here?" Sasuke asked. Hitomi explained about the special properties of this area. "Useful." Sasuke said.

"Our ancestors were very smart... kinda." Hitomi added a second later.

"What can I do? I want to help." Sasuke asked her.

"Keep training, make friends, and live your life. In time, you will become Clan Head and you will need all of this to succeed." Hitomi answered, still hugging him.

Sasuke frowned. "I don't want to be Clan Head. YOU are my Clan Head, and you'd be better at it anyway." Sasuke argued.

"We'll see how you feel when you become Chunin. However, you will need to study along with Hina about proper etiquette and mannerisms. You can read the Clan Records. I already have, and they helped immensely. I have Hina reading other stuff." Hitomi told him.

Sasuke nodded, serious about helping his Nee-chan.

They returned home, and Hitomi gave him the study materials. 'Time to experiment.' Hitomi thought as she entered the kitchen. What she was making was her favorite meal in her past life.

After two hours, it was complete. It being noon now, she called for the brats... right as Hana and her family came in? What?

"Er, hello, Inuzuka-sama. What is the occasion?" Hitomi asked, moving to get some meat out of the fridge.

"Uchiha-sama? You're Hana's friend?" Tsume asked.

"Yes. Would you like to stay for lunch? I still have to prepare meat, but you're welcome to try the Marinara while you wait. It is a new recipe I came up with, so I'm curious if anyone else like it." Hitomi offered, happy she chose to make a huge batch.

"We'd be honored, Uchiha-sama." Tsume said.

"Hitomi is just fine, Inuzuka-sama." Hitomi told her.

Tsume gave feral grin. "I like ya, kid. Just call me Tsume."

"You certainly are tolerable." Kuromaru said to her.

"Thank you, Kuromaru-san." Hitomi nodded her head in his direction.

"Oh my god! Hitomi! How did you make vegetables taste good?" Hana asked in wonder as Kiba's eyes went wide while he sat next to Naruto.

"This is really good. You came up with this recipe?" Tsume asked.

"Yes. Sasuke loves tomatoes, so I wanted to try and make a tomato alternative to ramen. That way when I got on missions Naruto has his ramen recipe and Sasuke has his marinara. Though I still need to work on something for Ai, Dei, Sora, and Hina. Kakashi, too, maybe." Hitomi mused to herself. "Fuck, I need to work on those." She mumbled to herself.

Tsume barked with laughter. "Yeah, I definitely like you, kid." Tsume said as Kuromaru joined her in laughing. When her amusement died down, she turned to Hitomi again. "So could you send me this recipe? It might not be meat, but it is great."

"Sure thing." Hitomi said as she put some meat down for the dogs. She gave a small portion to Akamaru since he was still a puppy.

"Thank you." Kuromaru said when she put the plate down in front of him.

"Welcome." Hitomi chirped before sitting down to eat her own plate.

"Thanks, Hitomi, un. This is really good for tomatoes, yeah." Dei complimented.

Sasuke was on cloud nine, if that look of pure bliss on his face was anything to go by.

Hitomi took all the compliments graciously, and quickly copied the recipe down for Tsume.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a month later, and Hitomi and her new recipes were famous among Konoha. She made the Marina for Sasuke, fresh Vegetable Soup and Noodles for Hina, Deviled Eggs for Deidara, Beef Stroganoff for Hana and Kiba, Pizza for Ai, and Peach Cobbler for herself. She'd passed off the recipes to Teuchi and got a percentage of the sales of those items.

They were a hit.

She was at home, making sure there was enough food saved up in the fridge for all her little ones. The Hokage ordered her to lead a mission tomorrow, so she wanted to make sure they ate right while she was gone.

"Nee-chan!" She heard a chorus of shouts outside, but it didn't sound happy, it sounded terrified.

Hitomi rushed out, and saw a beat up Naruto with the others looking scared. Kiba and Hana where there too, along with Dei.

"What happened?" Hitomi asked with a serious voice.

Hana was growling. "That Hyuga brat attacked Naruto."

Naruto handed her a letter. "He said to give it to you." He said with a scratched, weak voice.

Hitomi snatched it up, and began reading it.

I told you to not deal with Hinata.

Hitomi knew who it was from, and she was furious. "Follow me." She growled out.

She marched her way to the Hyuga Compound, her friends and siblings behind her. Killing Intent was leaking off of her in waves as she fought bringing out her Sharingan.

When she got to the gate, she made sure to get someone. "Someone need to either bring Hiashi-san here to take us to him now." She said with a steel voice.

The Hyuga paled, and went to get the Clan Head.

"Hitomi, what is the meaning of this?" Hiashi said, angry that she showed up to his home in this state.

Hitomi wasted no time in explaining the situation, and giving Hiashi the note given to her. When the explanation was finished and the note read, Hiashi was nearly as angry and Hitomi. "Someone get Neji. NOW!" He yelled.

When the brunette had arrived, he couldn't help but wince at the overwhelming killing intent around the two Clan heads. "You called, Hiashi-sama?" He said, knowing what this was probably about.

"Not only did you try to undermine training for Hinata, but now you grievously insult the Head of the Uchiha Clan? What is wrong with you, Boy?" He yelled.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Because you all let my father die. The Branch Family is oppressed and angry." He spit out.

Hitomi spoke up. "And acting like a spoiled shit is your way of trying to fix it? What the fuck is your issue. 'Oh woe is me, my daddy died to protect the Clan like a hero, but because the big bad main branch is mean, I'll ruin everything instead of trying to do things the right way, wah wah wah.' Seriously? Grow up, brat. Playing the victim will not get you anywhere and will not get anything done. What you did showed you are selfish, bratty, and not worthy of any respect you think you deserve." Hitomi read him the riot act.

"Uchiha-sama is correct. You will be punished, and sent to the Yamanaka Clan to fix your attitude." Hiashi told him, completely agreeing with the Uchiha Leader.

Hitomi took in a deep breath. "If that is all, we will be returning to the Uchiha Compound. I do have a mission tomorrow, and I'd like to be fully prepared." Hitomi announced before taking her leave.

Everyone in the Hyuga Clan stared at her as she left, unsure how to think of her. One thing was for certain though: Never mess with Hitomi Uchiha and her family.

"If Neji fought with you, why aren't you in a hospital, Naruto?" Hitomi asked on the way home.

Hana spoke up. "He didn't use the Gentle Fist on Naruto, and I'm training in medical ninjutsu." Hana explained.

"Hn. Thank you, Hana." Hitomi gave her friend a low bow out of pure gratitude.

"I'm sorry Neji did that, Nee-chan." Hina apologized for her cousin.

"Hina, don't apologize for him. He has somethings he needs to work on just as we all do. The most we can do is try and help him and correct him as he goes." Hitomi told them.

They nodded at her words of wisdom.

When they returned home, the group helped make dinner, today it was vegetable soup and noodles, and ate. They all wished Hitomi good luck on her mission, as she would be waking earlier than any of them. Hitomi was none to thrilled about that.

It was early in the morning, and she was the Chunin Leader of herself, E, and Shiki to go to Suna and escort the Suna genins home, evaluate Gaara's progress, and teach Temari some more. Basically the Kazekage wanted Hitomi to visit.

She reported to the Hokage's office. "You are to stay in Suna for a month. This is considered a B-rank mission. Dismissed." The Hokage told the team in front of him.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." They said before leaving the office.

Team 1 minus Akane-sensei met Mizuki, Takeo, and Koji at the gate to leave. They left without a sound.

And so they all continued to grow and prosper.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **So... watcha think?**

 **Thanks to Mo-Freakin and davycrockett100**

 **QotC: Favorite song?**


	13. Chapter 13

"Uh, where are we?" Naruto asked when he looked around and saw himself, Hina, Sasuke, Ai, and Sora in a room none of them had been in before.

"How should I know, Dobe?" Sasuke glared at him.

"I was going to bed, then ended up here." Hina offered her account.

"Same." Ai and Sora said at the same time.

 **"Recap what happened the last five years."** A voice said out of no where.

"EH?" They all asked.

 **"Yes... When you're done you will all wake up from this weird dream."** The voice told them.

"What should we call you, Voice-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Really, Dobe?" Sasuke slapped his forehead.

 **"If I answer will you get on with the recap?"**

Naruto nodded and the others shrugged.

 **"...Fine, just call me Kaida."** Kaida answered. **"Sora can go first."** Kaida told them.

"Hn, alright. I am sixteen now and a high level Chunin. Nee-chan trained me well, and I ended up testing out of the Academy. Rather than place me on a team, I became Akane-shisho's apprentice." Sora winced at the memory of training with the Oni-sensei.

"It turns out I have fire as my first affinity and water as my second. As we got older, I accompanied Akane-shisho and Nee-chan on a mission in Yugakure. Apparently they were turning into a tourist attraction, and many of their shinobi weren't happy about it. Konoha was sent there to offer refuge to those who wanted to stay in the Shinobi Life." Sora got a sour look on her face.

"That is where we met the newest freak of the house, Hidan. At first he was trying to kill us all, but after Nee-chan called him a heathen bastard and threatened to sacrifice him to Jashin, he began to follow her like a love sick puppy." Sora groaned in annoyance at the memory.

"Tch. Bastard hits on Nee-chan way too often." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"I know! Worst part is Nee-chan just starts laughing when he does that." Naruto joined in.

"Anyway." Sora glared at the boys who interrupted her. "Although she's younger than me, Hina and I are best friends and partners in crime. We are always seen together, and have become a symbol of hope for the future to the Village." Sora grinned at her friend who smiled back.

"I've gone into more covert work than Nee-chan. It's my hope to get into ANBU and maybe assassinations. I'm also pretty good at honeypot missions. I have the Uchiha allure and looks, a well maintained body, exotic eyes, and all those books Nee-chan gave me to read helped me cultivate my social and manipulative skills. Having the Sharingan for genjutsu and manipulation helps too. Overall, I think I'll reach the ranks of Special Jonin soon." Sora finished.

 **"Very good. Ai, you may go now, dear."** Kaida piped in.

"Thank you, hm. Anyway, since I'm a year younger than Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata, I was placed in the class below them. It took a while to fix my chakra, but when it was healed I was finally able to use my Kekkei Genkai. Aniki loves showing me his art, and now I can make my own!" Ai grinned at her brother.

"I usually mold my clay after pretty insects and spiders, and I change the chakra ratio to make the explosions different colors, hm. Art is a statement!" Ai jumped up while Dei muttered something about raising her wrong.

"Oh, I'm currently top in my class, even above the boys, and I love it. Nee-chan's training really is awesome. She gives us stuff to train us individually unlike the Academy, hm. I'm not very good at clones, but Nee-chan promised to help me with that soon, hm." Ai smiled at the promise Hitomi gave her.

"I really love Nee-chan. She's helped me and Aniki so much, hm. She's even fought to get Dei instated as a Clan head due to our Kekkei Genkai, hm. We still need to decide on a last name in order to become a Clan, hm." Ai smiled again. "Nee-chan helped me pick out good ninja clothes, and nearly had a heart attack when I tried to get open toed shoes." The group all laughed.

"Yes, Nee-chan really hates those." Hina said.

"Yeah." Naruto grimaced.

"Hn." Sasuke said, looking at the open toed shoes on his feet. He just liked being difficult.

"Hey, hm! My turn to speak, hm." Ai pouted to them.

The older kids chuckled and let her finish.

Ai nodded. "Nee-chan has also begun teaching me in manners and stuff for when me and Aniki become a clan. I think Aniki is taking so long to decide a name because he knows he can't marry Nee-chan when they are both Clan Heads, hm." She said in a sly tone.

"Wh-what, un! No way I'd want to m-marry Hitomi, yeah! Wh-what gave you that silly idea, u-un?" Dei went dark red as he sputtered denials.

Everyone rolled their eyes at his obvious crush.

"Oh, and Hidan-kun is really fun to hang out with, except when he says all those bad words, or when he's hitting on Nee-chan, or when he's trying to sacrifice Aniki, or when he-." Her mouth was covered by Dei's hand.

"I think that is enough out of you, un. Kaida-san, who's next, yeah?" He asked the weird voice from earlier.

Unknown to them, Kaida rolled her eyes. **"Fine, spoil my fun. You can go next, kill joy."**

Dei let go of Ai, and she went to pout next to the girls. "Ok, un. After I made Chunin, I led a few missions and found out I'm in the Bingo Book, un. Onoki-sama wasn't pleased I joined Konoha with Ai, so he put a large bounty on my head and Hitomi's, yeah. I've also been nicknamed 'The Bomber', pretty cool right, un?"

"No, hm. Nee-chan's is better." Ai told him.

Dei deflated a little bit at that.

"Ai has a point. Nee-chan's is pretty bad ass." Naruto agreed.

"Well yeah, she got the nickname 'She-Devil of Konoha', of course it's better than a simple 'The Bomber'." Sora said with sass.

"Whatever, un. Hitomi has been helping me with recognized genjutsu and getting out of it, yeah. Her training is pretty awesome, um. I'm still not as good at speaking as she is, probably never will, but Hitomi has been training me so I don't offend people all the time, yeah." Dei added, trying to ignore the earlier debate of cool nicknames.

 **"More details on how Hitomi got her nickname please."** Kaida asked.

"What about how I got my nickname, yeah?" Dei asked.

 **"We all know you make things go boom. She-Devil, now."** Kaida ordered.

"Yes, un." Dei sulked while the others laughed. "Hitomi got her nickname from quite a few things, yeah."

 **"Like?"** Kaida pressed.

Dei open his mouth to answer, but the others beat him to the punch. "Her sadistic side that comes out in battle." Hina said.

"Her mastery over wind and fire attacks." Sasuke added.

"Her vicious temper when people fuck with the people she loves." Sora put in.

"Her connections to other scary people." Naruto added.

"The way she trolls people, hm." Ai said sweetly.

Dei crawled into his emo corner. "Why couldn't you let me finish, un?" He muttered darkly.

"You took too long." The others in there said in unison.

 **"Whatever, drama queen. Why don't you talk about your rivalry with Hidan next?"** Kaida offered.

"Fine, un. That freak likes hitting on Hitomi saying Jashinists needs to stick together and all that bullshit, un. Then he goes around saying true art is pain and death and stupid Jashin, yeah. Hitomi was 15 when she met him, and he was a creepy 17 when he decided that they 'belonged' together because 'lord Jashin' demands it, yeah!" Dei continued to rant.

This went on and on for a few hours.

"-and he has the nerve to try and blame me, un!"

 **"Sorry I asked, I didn't know you two were such love rivals, drama queen. Hina, your turn."** Kaida announced, ignoring a now sputtering Dei.

"Thank you, Kaida-sama." Hina gave a polite bow of her head towards the place Kaida's voice came from. "Nee-chan has taught me well over the years. I am still quiet, but no longer timid or shy. She has taught me a wise saying: Speak softly and carry a big stick." Hina nodded her head in agreement of the words.

"I was confused by the words when she first said them, but after her explanation I chose to mold my life around them. It is a saying that means that it is fine to be quiet and respectful, but always have skill or some show of force so as to not be pushed around." Hina said with an even voice.

"Father is pleased with how Nee-chan has taught me. He praises her any chance he gets. They have formed a great friendship and it will continue through myself, Nee-chan, and Sora. Once my confidence and speech was up to Nee-chan's approval, she had Sora and I spar in her sight. I wasn't allowed to use gentle fist as she was not permitted to use the Sharingan." Hina nodded and smiled at her friend.

"Sora and I have become great friends, and have done so much with one another. We are not that mischievous, but with Nee-chan's approval we did cultivate a plan to mess with Danzo. Nee-chan never told us why she doesn't like him, but we trust her. We all do. After being forewarned of his rumored secret military force, Sora and I successfully painted his traditional mansion a bright neon pink. To this day, it is still unknown who did it. Only Sora, Nee-chan, and I know of it." Hina thought with a bright smile.

Naruto's eyes went big. "YOU two did that? That prank was beautiful! Amazing even! I think I'm in love." The goof said as he stared at Hina.

Hina blushed, still quite in love with him, and continued her tale. "Nee-chan thinks the Hokage-sama knows, because he called the three of us to his office to give us 'money he forgot' to give to Sora and Nee-chan, saying the three of us should split it between ourselves. After some time, Nee-chan took me and herself only into the Forest of Death for survival training. Father wasn't too pleased, but after evaluating my skills in a spar and Nee-chan agreeing to bring along a jonin to watch us silently from the shadows, he agreed. Apparently the jonin was Akane-san who brought Sora, but they never needed to come out. Nee-chan was impressed by my survival skills, and helped me to cultivate them more." Hina was grinning from ear to ear from the memory.

"I am very ready to get teams. I'm not number one kunoichi, but that is because Nee-chan doesn't teach us what the Academy does. She helps when we need it, or teaches us different subjects. I am a close second, but my grades dragged me down a bit." Hina shrugged, not truly bothered by it.

 **"Very good, Hyuga-san. Very well put together. Duck-Ass, you may begin."** Kaida said with a mischievous tone at the end.

The girls giggled at his nickname.

"What did you call me?" Sasuke asked with a low, dark tone.

 **"Duck-Ass. Now get on with it. Do you really want to miss getting assigned to a team?"** Kaida threatened.

Sasuke could feel Hina and Naruto's glares.

"Hn, whatever. Thanks to Nee-chan, I have gotten stronger. She's helped me learn more of the Clan's abilities, and she's been training me in Politics and how to act as Clan Head. I still refuse to become the Head though. Nee-chan is a natural at it, and I prefer looking up to her. If it wasn't for her, I'd be lost and alone, still seeking my original revenge. She is wise, charismatic, and friend to many. She has good relations with the other Clan Heads, has close ties to the Kazekage and Raikage, is loved by the Hokage, and is a friendly acquaintance of the Mizukage. She deserves it." Sasuke said, completely sure of himself.

"Nee-chan has become a well known konoichi and has recently gained the Jonin title. Rumor is, is that she'd planning on taking on a genin team in the next few years. Each time I ask, she laughs a bit and says that even she doesn't know. Her and I still meet at the sacred Uchiha ground, and even brought Sora-nee in on everything. We are all working hard to bring back the glory of The Uchiha Clan." Sasuke looked at Sora and saw her nod.

"They don't want me to awaken my Sharingan yet. At first I was angry, but after Nee-chan explained it would make me stronger when I got it, I couldn't really argue. I still hate those annoying fan girls, but I do have more friends. Nee-chan forced me to be social, so now I'm friends with Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji,and Shino. Naruto hangs out with us too, and we all spar and practice together. We have pulled quite a few pranks using Shika's genius, Kiba's guts, Choji's resources (snacks), Shino's bugs, my fame,and Naruto's skill. I still don't know how Naruto was able to escape ANBU the time we pranked them. I even got caught." Sasuke stared at the grinning blonde.

"Hehe, it's necessary as future Hokage, believe it!" Naruto gave a mischievous grin.

"Whatever, Dobe. Anyway, Nee-chan has got me training in Kenjutsu, and even went deep into the Uchiha Library to find a powerful sword from the Waring state era. She also found a sickle and chain and connected it to her Gunbai. People secretly call the Madara reincarnated. Whenever any of us tell her we heard this, she starts often says it's a compliment, especially with how powerful he was. When the Hokage talked to her about it, she reassured him that she wasn't even a decedent of his." Sasuke continued.

"Really? I thought you were all related." Naruto said.

"Nee-chan's family had a history of marrying outside the clan. According to the records, the only common ancestor we share is the progenitor of the Uchiha Clan. She hold none of the same blood as me or even the great Madara. The Hokage was relieved to hear that. Nee-chan knows the basics with swordplay, but she can only do so much. She thinks whoever my sensei will be can teach me. She doesn't let me train with the sword, only practice wooden ones." Sasuke continued.

 **"Good job, Duck-Ass. Naruto, oh adorable one, you may go now."** Kaida told the bubbly blonde boy.

"Ok, Kaida-chan. Well, Nee-chan has been helping me the best she can with Fuinjutsu. She gets me the books and lets me study. It took me a long time to completely understand the Theory of it all, so I'm only just starting basics. Nee-chan says she'll only move me up after I completely master the basics. So far I'm still working on explosive tags and basic sealing scrolls. I'm still dead last, but Nee-chan says it's because most of the teachers are assholes. Can't say I disagree after what happened last night with Mizuki-sensei. I'm glad that Iruka-sensei believes in me. Nee-chan came home from a mission during the confusion, and she was NOT happy." Naruto and everyone shuddered as they remembered what Hitomi's reaction was.

"Anyway, so I'm going to be a ninja and get on an awesome ninja team when we wake up, believe it!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

 **"So what about Shiki and E?"** Kaida asked.

"Oh, Shiki became a jonin around the same time as Nee-chan, and E is hoping to gain the title this year. It's still his goal to become the next Sanin. Shiki did a reverse summon thing and got the contract of the wolves, while E found the tiger summons and signed with them. They still do missions together, but E has been a bit busy since his sister was born. E was 14 when little Kaede was born. The girl is almost four now, and is super adorable. I've never seen Kin-san so ...well ... happy and not scary. E and Nee-chan says that's how he usually is, but I still don't believe them. Shiki likes helping Shika with the Clan Techniques." Naruto rambled on a bit.

 **"Good job, everyone. When you all wake up, none of you will remember any of this."** Kaida told them.

"Wha-" Naruto began before he started opening his eyes. Looking around his room, he saw the hitai-ite he had gotten last night. He smiled, remembering Iruka-sensei's words.

"I'm gonna be Hokage. Believe it!" He yelled, getting ready for the day.

 **"Can't have those brats knowing I'm the author. It was fun though. Maybe I'll do it again."** Kaida said to herself as she looked on.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Sorry about mistakes in these. They are un-edited and I don't plan on doing any editing until this is finished. I get some people might not like a lot of the choices I make, but this is just something I'm writing for fun. I'll try to use suggestions and ideas, however this is still my story and I will write what I want. The fact that others may like it too is the icing on the cake.**

 **My favorite song? Currently it is "I'm Gonna Show You Crazy" Nightcore Version.**

 **QotC: Favorite Naruto Character?**

 **Special thanks to RadioPoisoning, Mo-Freakin, davycrockett100, jaguar, and One Eyed Writer. I appreciate all your reviews and will try to correct more issues in the future as well as change point of veiw. As previously mentioned, I'll not fix earlier mistakes until Hitomi is completed, and I do not plan on changing how Hitomi survives... My choices are probably not the most realistic, but it makes me happy.**

 **Hope you all are enjoying this though! ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

Kakashi groaned as he woke up. He really didn't want today to happen. He'd been able to successfully avoid the blonde reminder of his past for the majority of his stay at the Uchiha Estate, but now that was over. He'd have to test the boy to be a part f hiss genin team.

'Damn that woman.' Kakashi thought with one bitter tone. Ever since she officially entered his life, she's done nothing but ruin in. Worst part was, the Hokage let her!

"Oi, Kakashi, I made breakfast!" The She-Devil yelled from the kitchen. His little genins had already left for school, so it was only him and her. 'At least she is an amazing cook.' He thought as the smell of eggs, hash browns, bacon, sausage, and seasoned mushrooms wafted through the air.

Kakashi trudged downstairs, only wearing his sleeping pants. It was only Hitomi, and she'd seen him shirtless and maskless before. "Maa, all this for me?" He asked in a fake jovial tone.

"Oh shut up. Cooking is the only thing keeping me from that damnable sensei. You're gonna have a rough day, so this works out for everyone." She said to him.

"Maa, did you have to let him grow hit hair to look like Minato-sensei's? And completely change his wardrobe? The jumpsuit was silly enough to pretend he wasn't their's." Kakashi complained.

He saw her narrow her eyes a bit. "You know better than to mention that monstrosity to me. IT was adorable when he was young, but he is a ninja now and it will not do. The Hokage promised to tell him about his furry friend if he passes your test, so he'll need his hero to guide him. He admires the Fourth, so I will help him emulate his hero while still being true to himself." He halfway listened to her rant.

"Oh, what if he wanted those open toed shoes his hero wore?" Kakashi felt like being testy today.

He could feel her malicious glare on him. "No. Just no. It is bad enough Sasuke wants to be little troll and wear them just to annoy me. My adorable one will not wear those Jashin-awful things as long as I have a say in anything."

Kakashi sighed. "I can never get a break." He said before pulling out his infamous Icha Icha book to begin reading.

He could hear Hitomi's sigh. She at least understood how hard it was to have the two boys on his genin team. One was the son of his beloved sensei, and the other was the younger brother of the boy he failed to help in ANBU. "I'll make you a deal. You can move into the house next door if they pass your test tomorrow."

Kakashi's eyes shot up, though only one was visible. "Maa, I thought you wanted me under your supervision." He tried to sound nonchalant.

He could see her rolling her eyes. "It's been hard enough for you to live in the same house and avoid them. As long as you're nearby I don't see why you can't leave the nest."

He gave her a closed eye smile. "I will gladly accept your offer."

"You still have to do the dinner things, and that is only if they pass." Hitomi clarified.

He patted her on the head. "I no longer hate you." He said as if it was a privilege.

"Gee thanks. I'll go jump up and down in joy now that my life's mission is complete." He heard her say in a deadpan voice.

"You're welcome." He said to her before going back to eating. 'Maybe that demon isn't as bad as he thought.'

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Naruto was bored.

Him, Sasuke, and the beautiful Sakura-chan ended up on a team and had been waiting for their Jonin Sensei for a few hours now. It was ridiculous! It was almost evening!

Looking at the eraser in his hand, he got a devilish smirk. "Teme, I think we should prank our sensei in revenge for him being late." He said to his friend.

"Naruto! There is no way a Jonin would fall for that!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke smirked a bit. "Why not connect that smoke tag you made to it, Dobe?" He offered, leaving Sakura frozen in shock.

In all her stalki-research, yes research, she never knew Sasuke pranked with Naruto.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "That's genius!" He immediately set to work to connect the two before their sensei showed up.

"I can't reach it." He said as he tried to get closer to the top of the door.

Sakura snapped out of it, and decided to help. "Er, lift me up, then I can put it in place." She offered.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her choice, but didn't say anything.

"A-ah ok, Sakura-chan." Naruto blushed before picking the girl up.

"Ah, almost there. Aha! In place!" She yelled in victory.

Naruto brought her gently back to the ground and examined the eraser. 'Perfect position.' He thought to himself. "Awesome job, Sakura-chan." He gave her a thumbs up.

"Um, what do you think, Sasuke-kun?" She turned to the dark haired boy with a blush while Naruto deflated.

Before he could answer, not that he was going to anyway, they all heard footsteps coming their way. Sakura and Naruto scrambled to sit next to Sasuke.

The door opened and the eraser fell. Upon contact, a large puff of smoke surrounded the person. Sakura was giggling, Naruto was outright laughing, while Sasuke only smirked.

When the smoke cleared, the silver-haired Jonin was revealed. "I don't like you guys already. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." He said before leaving.

Naruto looked at his future teammates and smiled. "Totally worth it. Believe it!"

Sasuke smirked a bit. "Can't say I disagree." Sasuke said before standing up to leave for the roof.

"Eh?" Sakura asked. She looked round and saw that she was alone now. "Ack! Wait for me!" She yelled as she scrambled to run and catch up to the boys of her group.

By the time she caught up, she was a panting mess on the roof. "I-I'm here!" She yelled out.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Hitomi sighed. The plot was finally coming together, and here she was with three brats.

"Um, Sensei, should we introduce ourselves?" A snotty girl in front of her asked.

"If you pass Survival Training tomorrow, sure. Meet me at Training ground 13 tomorrow at 5 A.M. Should you fail, you will be sent back to the Academy." Hitomi announced before leaving.

The three kids just stared at her retreating form.

Hitomi was pissed. These three weren't taking any of this seriously, and actually had the nerve to demand she train them that very second. What brats!

She quickly hid herself and followed them, seeing if they could be friendly with one another.

"Pft. Bye, losers. I'm going to try and find Sasuke-kun." The girl with the ridiculous hairstyle said before leaving.

"Whatever, ms. Stalker. I'm out." The boy covered in bandages like mummy said before he left as well.

"Tch. Good riddance." The last boy said before leaving himself.

'And they fail that part. Epicly. I'll wait at the training grounds to see if they want to check it out.' Hitomi thought to herself.

So Hitomi waited. They never showed up. Around midnight she returned home.

Hitomi grabbed a peach and snacked on it before going to her room. Imagine her surprise when Kakashi was in there laying on the bed reading his porn. "Yo." He said when she opened the door.

Hitomi sweat dropped. "Why are you in my room?" She asked the lazy jonin.

"Any chance of passing your team?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the book.

"They failed the first test, and will probably fail the harder one today. Mind if I pull a you and do the bell test? It's certainly genius." Hitomi asked.

"Eh? Sure, I guess. Will you make Naruto and Sasuke eat breakfast?"

"Naw, I wouldn't want to spoil your fun. You should probably get to your room. Do you have your things packed?" She asked him.

"You're awfully convinced they'll pass." Kakashi said to her as he got up.

"I am. I already have the home prepared for you. It's a bit closer to the compound, so you can have some privacy from the brats. I put in some plates, bowls, silverware, and even some towels. Since we'll both be late in meeting our teams, we can get groceries for it too." Hitomi rambled a bit.

"Maa, you sure are convinced. Sounds like a plan. So where has our loud housemate been lately?" Kakashi asked as he leaned on the wall next to her.

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "T&I needed him and will need him for the rest of the week. Nothing wrong with a break."

"I agree. It's been almost peaceful again." Kakashi said.

Hitomi giggled. "When was there ever peace in this home? It was crazy even when I was a kid."

Kakashi patted her head and left for his own room. "Night, Hitomi."

"Goodnight, Kakashi."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"I think this is a decent amount to start you off with." Hitomi said to her silver haired companion.

"Ok. Oh, and here." He handed her two bells. "You'll probably need bells to do the bell test." He said in a dry tone.

Hitomi smiled as she took the two silver bells. "Thanks, Kakashi. Let's put these away at your place before were torture the potential genins anymore." Hitomi thanked him.

"Fine by me." Kakashi said as he continued to read. It was rather entertaining to watch him carry groceries and read his porn at the same time.

It was near 9 when they finished, so they said goodbye and went to their prospective teams.

"You're late!" Her possible genins yelled out.

"Never said I'd be here at the same time. Now, this is the Bell Test. If you manage to grab a bell before this timer goes of at noon, then you can officially become a genin. If not, then you're going right on back to the Academy." Hitomi informed them, feeling a sadistic ounce of joy at their horrified faces.

"But there are only two bells!" The girl yelled out.

Hitomi smirked. "You're right, there are only two bells. Begin." Hitomi said to them.

When they were brought out of their shock, the girl and the mummified boy attacked while the third teammate hid in the nearby foliage to survey the fight.

"Kiki Chop!" The girl yelled out as she tried jumping high up and coming down on the Uchiha.

Hitomi merely side-stepped while the boy tried to use the silly clone jutsu from the Academy to try and confuse the jonin while both attacked.

Hitomi sighed and jumped above both of him while flicking the real one hard enough to make him lose his concentration.

The second boy used an earth jutsu to travel through the ground and spring up from where Hitomi was standing.

All three tried to land a hit with rapid fire taijutsu all while trying to mess the others up.

"Damn it, Koko, stop it!" The mummy boy yelled as he was jumped on by the girl to propel herself closer to the jonin.

"It's Kiki!" She yelled back after Hitomi dodged her attack.

"Who cares!" The other boy yelled, sending and earth wave to mess up Hitomi's footing.

"Maa, so boring. Try to find me." Hitomi said before using a substitution jutsu to leave the clearing.

The three genin candidates split up to try and find her.

Hitomi stole yet another page from Kakashi's book, and used the Sasuke genjutsu on the Kiki girl, incapacitating her for a moment.

The mummy boy cam across the scene and laughed at the girl before running off to try and find the Uchiha teen, only to find her and get blown back to the clearing.

The last boy had some kind of sense buried deep underneath the annoying-ness, and actually tried to set up traps, however he ended up catching both his teammates instead.

Hitomi returned back to the clearing and laid down.

The alarm went off, and the trio of brats filed in.

"Please give us another chance!"

"Please, please! We worked so hard!"

"It wasn't fair! Just take us on!"

The whined.

"Hn. You failed this objective because not once did you try to work as a team. Being a Ninja involves working with other rather you get along or not. Work harder, stop complaining, and maybe you'll become decent ninjas next time. Go back to the Academy." Hitomi said to them before getting up and leaving.

She could be nice, but she wasn't a nice person.

Sometimes people just forgot that.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Hitomi went over to Training Ground 7 and got there just in time to see Naruto tied to a wooden beam.

"You!"

The genins flinched.

"Pass." Kakashi finished.

"Eh!?" The trio yelled in surprise.

Kakashi went into detail before his oh so famous phrase came up. "Those you abandon the mission are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

"Truer words have never been spoken." Hitomi piped up.

"Maa, I was wondering when you were going to show yourself." Kakashi said as he motioned for the girl to join them.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

Sakura looked confused. "Um, who are you?" She asked.

Hitomi turned her eyes on the girl. She took in the ridiculous quality of her clothes, the long hair untied, and the obvious obsession over Sasuke. Hitomi blinked at her. "Hitomi Uchiha, now follow me. We need to fix you." She said before going to drag the poor girl off.

"Maa, Hitomi, where are you taking my precious little genin?" Kakashi asked with a sweat drop.

Hitomi looked at him like he was an idiot. "Kakashi, I know you're a prodigy and all, but you do not understand the needs of a kunoichi. She needs ninja quality clothes, a hairstyle to keep her hair out of her face and out of a fight, her bangs either clipped into her hair to grow out or cut, and a few other things. Do you want to do all that?" Kakashi shook his head in horror. "Good." Hitomi said, ignoring Sakura's attempts to escape while she cried for 'Sasuke-kun' to save her.

Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto, knowing anything was useless when Hitomi was on a mission.

One makeover later, and Sakura could only stare at herself in the mirror. "Is that really me?" She asked.

Hitomi bought her pretty much a child version of her 'Boruto' outfit but with boots instead of sandals. Having grabbed four extras, she took the girl to a salon to cut her bangs, then taught the girl how to french braid her hair. Sakura now had layered side bangs, her hair braided, and a new outfit and was looking super cute.

"You are a pretty girl, Sakura, and you don't need to be obsessed with Sasuke to feel like you belong." Hitomi told her.

The pink haired girl blushed. "I don't like Sasuke to fit in." She muttered.

"Thank do you like him for the right reasons?" Hitomi asked her.

"Um, what are the right reasons t like someone?" She brought her bright green eyes up to Hitomi, looking really lost and alone.

"Their personality. Do you think he's nice? Know about his hobbies or life goals? Understand all he's been through and accept him? Want to support him through the good and bad? Genuinely know him and all his little secrets? Can he trust you and you trust him? Little things like that are how you know you truly like someone. Can you really say any of that?" Hitomi went all wise and motherly on the poor girl.

Sakura looked down. "No." She said quietly.

"Then forget about him romantically. You are a pretty girl with a lot of potential to become a strong kunoichi. Focus on that, and becoming the best you, you can become. If you do that, then one day the right person will notice and you can truly like them." Hitomi finished, putting an arm around the young girl.

Sakura gave a tearful smile. No one really believed in her like that before. "Thank you, Hitomi-san."

"San sounds weird. Just call me Hitomi or Nee-chan. I legit don't care." She shrugged it off, though she did ruffle the girl's bangs a bit.

Sakura giggles and wiped away the tears. "Ok, Nee-chan!"

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **So... What do you think?**

 **Sorry it took longer than normal, I went to Kentucky for a Collage visit and was there for a while with NOTHING to write on. No phone, no laptop, nothing.**

 **I missed you all :/**

 **QotC: Favorite Sannin?**

 **Thank you davycrockett100, digreg, HarbingerOfCrazy, Mo-Freakin, and DannyPhantom619 for commenting!**

 **Also, thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed this!**

 **Love, Kaida!**


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura seemed to still like Sasuke, but she was trying to move on from being a fan girl. She loved Hitomi, and tried to emulate the girl.

Hitomi thought she'd be good with poison? She'd study it.

Hitomi thought she needed work on her taijutsu? She trained as long as she could with a schedule Hitomi made for her.

Hitomi believed she'd make a good medical nin? Chakra control exercises here she comes.

Point of the matter was, Sakura adored Hitomi.

Hitomi was flattered, but was a bit worried how depended Sakura seemed to be. Especially with them going on the Wave Mission... right now.

The oh so famous mission that fans met and wept over Zabuza and Haku was just now starting. And where was Hitomi? But of course she was in a council meeting dealing with the discovery of two more Uchiha children, however these ones were already in the village... WTF?

"Hokage-sama, why am I just now learning that there are more Uchiha in the village?" Hitomi asked with an even tone.

Danzo spoke up before Hiruzen could. "Not every little thing involving the Uchiha is within your right to know, and even we didn't know until last night." He sneered at the girl.

"As Clan Head of the Uchiha it IS my right to know, so hold your tongue. On top of that, I had addressed the Hokage, not you. Hokage-sama, what happened to reveal these two?" She once more turned her attention to the leader of the village, tone respectful to him.

Hiruzen took another sigh. Hitomi and Danzo could never get along, and often times made these meetings more drawn out than needed. "The two had just entered into the academy when their civilian mother got very ill. Last night, she passed away from her sickness and in their grief, the son awakened the Sharingan. Because the two are twins, we now know they are Uchiha. They were undiscovered until this because both had inherited their mother's chestnut hair color. The woman's young age, timing, and resemblance of the twins leads me to suspect they are the children of Shisui Uchiha." He concluded.

Hitomi gave a thoughtful look. "A logical assumption. Knowing tension in the Clan, young Shisui keeps his pregnant significant other a secret. After his sudden death and massacre of the Clan, she keeps the parentage hidden in case Itachi were to return or others target her children. Dark eyes are common enough,and with hair color like her own it would be simple enough." Hitomi proposed a likely scenario to the group.

Hiruzen nodded, feeling slightly foolish at not knowing this important discovery. He felt indebted to the young Uchiha, and if he'd known, he would have had proper security and guidance for the family. "I would like for you to take them in, Uchiha-sama. They are only six, and seem very alone. Having fellow Uchiha around may help them."

Hitomi gave a small sigh. "Of course I'd take them in. I never knew Shisui personally, but I knew of him. He was an amazing shinobi and I greatly respect what he did in his life." She gave a nod of her head in respect for the departed.

The Council discussed a few more minor things before the Hokage left with Hitomi.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Danzo was NOT happy.

When he made that deal with Itachi, it meant all the Uchiha except his bratty brother would be dead.

First there was the constant pain in his side: Hitomi Uchiha. He wasn't Hokage, yet he thought with dark satisfaction, and thus didn't have access to mission reports and who went on them. When the girl returned, he couldn't even sent someone to end her because the Hokage had ANBU on her and the boy, plus was able to get ex-ANBU Kakashi into her house. Damn that girl.

Next there was that little demon brat: Sora Uchiha. If his ROOT were any better, then she'd be dead. But no, That insufferable Hitomi had to get there is time to drive off his agents, so now there is another Uchiha living.

Lastly there was this little discovery. Damn that Shisui! He dared to procreate and not inform anyone? He would have been pleased to raise them in ROOT and use them to infiltrate the Uchiha compound. Nothing was going his way with the Uchiha.

And back to that damnable Clean Head, she had the audacity to still wear her bangs like that despicable Madara. He didn't care what she said, she had to be related to that monster. How else could she be such a nuisance? Her spiky hair was back in a high pony tail, but it was much longer and just as spiky as it was down.

He couldn't even send his minions to get during a mission. She was still a beloved Uchiha, and was at the age of having children. She was, unfortunately, more valuable alive if only for her future spawn. Damn her.

Damn the Uchiha.

His arm still ached from time to time.

If he had any say, he'd have all the Uchiha locked away and only used for children. Damn that Hiruzen too.

But damn Hitomi the most. If she hadn't been in the picture, he could have killed or captured Sora, he could have nabbed the twins, and he could have had a more peaceful existence in Konoha.

Danzo sighed.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Hitomi followed the Hokage to the graveyard and saw to little kids hunched over a tombstone.

The boy had spiky hair, but his bangs were short enough to stay out of his face while his hair was in a low pony tail.

The girl was a sweet looking girl with her hair in a giant side braid. Her bangs were a bit spiky, but straight enough to frame her face.

They were both around six.

"Hello, children. This is your new guardian, her name's Hitomi. She will take good care of you." He said gently.

Before the little girl could speak, the boy immediately glared. "No! She just wants us because of my Sharingan." He jumped in front of his sister, not trusting the new stranger.

Hitomi chuckled a bit and activated her Mangekyo. "I have my own, so I'm good." She cracked a smirk at him.

The boy relaxed a bit, but still stood in front of his sister. "Just who are you?"

"Hitomi Uchiha, Head of the Uchiha Clan." She nodded her head in respect.

The two kids were shocked. Clan Head? Uchiha Clan? "Um, Hitomi-sama, does the Sharingan mean we are Uchiha?" The girl's soft voice echoed a bit.

Hitomi squatted down to the two kids level, looking both of them in the eyes. "Yes, you are family. Let's go shopping and get some stuff for you, ok?" She tilted her head and gave them a closed eye smile.

Family. They still had a family. They weren't alone.

"I miss Mommy." The little girl whispered to herself.

"I miss mine too. So does Sasuke and Sora. You'll never stop missing them, but if you find a reason to live, to honor them, it makes it bearable." Hitomi told them the honest truth.

"Wise words, Hitomi-chan. You will have some time off to help the twins adjust to their new life style." The Hokage told her.

"May I return after the conclusion of the Chunin Exams?" Hitomi negotiated.

Hiruzen nodded. "That seems to be an adequate amount of time. Good day, children, Hitomi-chan." The Hokage said before leaving them.

"So are you actually gonna tell me your names, or will I have to guess?" Hitomi finally asked after the leader of the hidden village left.

"Um, my name is Chika. Momma didn't really have a last name, so I guess that makes me Chika Uchiha." The little girl, now known as Chika, introduced while blushing.

"Keh. I'm Isamu, now of the Uchiha." Isamu said in a gruff tone.

"So much attitude, so little height." Hitomi teased.

"Kya! What did you say?" The boy sputtered in embarrassment while his sister giggled.

Hitomi shook her head. "Food and shopping. Now." She told them, grabbing their hands to pull them along.

One batch of little ones were growing up, might as well add another!

Hitomi was just glad the Uchiha Clan was different this time around. They were a family.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Hitomi spent the whole day with the two kids. Chika warmed up to quite well, but both were still depressed over their mother.

The female Head couldn't blame them. Not a day goes by where Hitomi doesn't feel the ache guilt for causing her family's demise.

Sora and Sasuke often went through it as well.

But right now Hitomi was sneaking out of her home. Hidan had agreed to keep an eye on the place while she was gone, so she didn't worry for the children's safety.

She had to meet two people.

Going to the Sacred Grove, Hitomi saw their silhouettes already awaiting her arrival.

These were the two closest to her, and the two she spilled everything to.

 ***A/N Shikikun's name is now just Shiki because Shikikun-kun sounds wierd. When I finally edit this it will be changed***

"Bout time." Shiki said to her.

Normally those outside the Uchiha Clan could enter the Grove, but Hitomi was lucky enough that Shiki was studying Fuinjutsu. He tampered with the seals to allow the Team 1 member access, excluding their Sensei.

"I do have new brats to take care of." Hitomi mock-glared at him.

E laughed. "Brings back memories of the good days. The girl is like a more shy version Hina while the boy is even brattier than Sasuke." The blonde joked.

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "So down to business. What should we do with the Chunin Exams coming up?" She asked the strategist of the group.

A few years back, Hitomi was on a mission with her teammates and ended up getting drugged. While drugged she mentioned some of her past life unknowingly.

The two let it rest for the rest of the mission, but as soon as it was finished they demanded she explain.

E was the first to accept her story, and Shiki only did after some of the more recent events took place, just as she said.

"I've been thinking about putting up some secret Fuinjutsu marks at each entrance of the Forest if Death. They could be made to reveal any body possessions or just plain go off anyone with a snake contract enters. I'm still not a master, but I'm decent enough to do that." Shiki announced.

"I don't see why you don't just tell the Kages what you told us. You're friends with enough of them." E said in frustration.

Hitomi gave him a deadpan stare. "Please tell me you don't actually believe that." She pleaded.

"Believe what?" He asked.

This time Shiki sighed. "I'm not explaining it." He told her.

Hitomi took in a deep breath. "It is all just a bunch of politics. Your uncle/cousin/whatever is friendly with me because I'm your friend and your mom loves me like I'm her own. Kumo is after Kekkei Genkais, and even kidnapped Hina when she was three. Being 'friends' with me puts them in a better standing with Konoha."

"What about Kiri?" He asked.

"I was on good terms, pretty much friends, with a promising kunoichi and her friend. Also, Kiri is known for having killed many of their Clans with Kekkei Genkais in the past. Being friendly with shows just how much better the Mizukage is than her predecessor. Pretty much no one would go to Kiri for the Exams because of the fear they'd attack any and all Kekkei Genkai users. She is using our friendly acquaintance status to alleviate those worries and fears." Hitomi explained.

"Kazekage?" He asked, after her other explainations her answer came as no surprise.

"Nope. He uses me because I helped tame his perfect weapon. He doesn't truly see Gaara as a son, only Yashamaru does. Had I not intervened, as I explained, Gaara would have gone unstable after his uncle tried to kill him under orders. Rasa is using me and my relationship with the boy to keep him controlled." Hitomi flat out told him.

E sighed. "I won't even bother with the Tsuchikage. Everyone knows he doesn't like you. What about the Hokage though. Shouldn't we go to our leader?" He asked.

This time, Shiki spoke up. "Very unwise. They'd interrogate and torture Momo until she was nothing but a shell of her former self. What she knows is super too secret. Then after she's interrogated they'd come after us because she told us."

"Must you call me that?" Hitomi gave an unimpressed look.

"Stop being so obsessed with peaches and I'll think about it." He said in his own deadpanned voice.

Hitomi reeled back in horror. "Don't even say such evil, evil words! Begone, Satan!"

"What a pain. So back to the plan. We've got Fuinjutsu seals, any other ideas?"

"How about conveniently being in the area when they find the bodies?" E suggested.

Hitomi shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Shiki sighed again. "Fine. We'll meet here the day after Team 7 return. Night." He said before finally leaving.

E went up and hugged Hitomi. "Goodnight, Omi-chan."

Hitomi hugged him back. "Good night, E." The boy disappeared as soon as she let go.

Hitomi stayed behind a bit, staring up at the rising moon.

"I really hope I can make things better." She whispered before returning back.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **So... whacha think?**

 **My favorite Sanin? Hard to say. I love Tsunade and her crazy drunken antics plus her super strength (girl power!), but I also love Jiraiya and his pervy-ness (perv power!) and I also appreciate laughing at Pedo-Orochimaru Memes... so hard to pick a fav... random selection is! TSUNADE! WHOOP!**

 **Question of the Chapter**

 **QotC: Do you have any pets? What are their names? Are they crazy?**

 **Three for the price of one. Your welcome C:**

 **Thank you to deathgeonous, davycrockett100, Mindaflyer, mistressxshadow, Mo-Freakin, animeatemyfeels, and DD Productions for all your comments! 3**

 **I figured out why some of the lines were doubled in previous chapters... Turns out that because I place the art for it in those spots on Wattpad, it copies the next sentance in its place... lovely...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hitomi Has A Facebook and Instagram! Friend/Follow her please!**

It was quiet when Team 7 returned.

After hearing what happened, it's no wonder. They indeed ran into Zabuza and Haku. Not much changed from the original confrontation, except that Sakura was of more help.

Sakura had taken to Hitomi's suggestion of using poisoned senbon as weapons, so she was able to help slow down their assailants while also using her first aid knowledge.

She may not know medical ninjutsu yet, but Sakura was becoming very familiar with first aid.

Sasuke wasn't quite as forlorn nor angry at Naruto's progress. In fact he seemed more thoughtful and determined to get better.

And Naruto? He seemed a little less childish. It was as though the encounter brought more perspective into his mind.

Kakashi was Kakashi... so of course he was reading porn.

Hitomi let the young ones tell their story over dinner, then brought some over to Kakashi's home. No doubt he was melancholy over almost losing his team.

He took the food with grace, and finally asked Hitomi for a favor. "How do I train her?"

"Treat her like Sasuke and Naruto. After each practise I'll show up and train her in the other stuff. I'm here for you Kakashi. I get you kinda hate me, but I'm still here for you." Hitomi reached up and fluffed his hair a bit.

Kakashi let her, just standing their frozen until she'd left. "I don't hate you." He said with a tender voice.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

A loud knocking woke Hitomi up a week later.

Yawning, Hiromi made her way to the front door.

She was greeted by an enthusiastic Anko. "Hey, that Jashin Wierdo here? He's needed again?" She went straight to the point.

Hitomi blinked.

She immediately turned around and took in a deep breath. "JASHIN FUCKER! GET YOUR ASS READY YOU'RE WANTED AT T&I!" She yelled out as loud as she could.

"SHUT UP, BITCH! I'LL BE DOWN WHEN I WANT!" Was her reply.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP OR I'LL LET ANKO GET YOU!"

A loud thud was heard along with some muttered cursing. A second later said Jashinist was seen running to them at top speed, cloak on and scythe ready. "Well, snake-bitch, ready to go?" He asked in an out of breath voice.

"Nice." Anko commented. "Let's go Jashin Wierdo." She latched on to his ear and pulled him out of the house.

Luckily Team 7 already was to meet with Kakashi and the twins were at the Academy.

Sora, however, came down looking very unimpressed.

"I'll make breakfast." Hitomi bribed.

The green eyed girl smiled and went to wait in the nonformal dining room.

Hitomi rolled her eyes and moved her way into the kitchen to make said food.

Hitomi heard yet another knock from the door, but wasn't in the mood to answer it. "It's open!" She yelled from her kitchen.

The door was opened, and Hitomi could here the footsteps and patters of paws.

"Hey, Hitomi. Mind if I join?" Hana asked.

"No prob. Wait in the informal dining room with Sora if you don't mind." Was her reply.

This time around, Hitomi was still cooking, so it was fairly easy to make more sausage and bacon.

Hitomi brought the food in, and was greeted by Hana's dogs. Hana herself was much different from her canon self. She was still a medic, however she was now shorter and more slender in frame. It's Hitomi's belief that it is because of her eating more vegetables. How this is possible, the world may never know. Maybe meat really is that important to Inuzukaa.

Hana also had a different hairstyle. She had hair that reached her shoulders in layers, and side bangs that should they ever lay straight, they'd still be out of her face.

Thus Hana also had Hitomi's help for civilian style clothes on days off. She wore a plain black mini dress over top a pair of ripped jeans. The Inuzuka also work a pair of dark red flats.

The meals was well liked, and so Sora and Hitomi got changed as well. Sora was still 'on duty' and able to be called, so she wore her normal attire, however Hitomi wore a loose off the shoulders purple shirt, sparkly gold leggings, and a pair of tan boots.

Sora was still 'on duty' and able to be called, so she wore her normal attire, however Hitomi wore a loose off the shoulders purple shirt, sparkly gold leggings, and a pair of tan boots

With the ladies prepared, they hit the town.

It didn't take long for people to take notice of the trio, and many tried hitting in them. Sora was a flirt by nature, so she'd banter with them while Hana giggle and Hitomi rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

Sora had many suitors from different Clan's who tried to have Hitomi arrange a marriage. However, Hitomi denied them because she knew Sora was too much of a free spirit.

Hana did a bit of flirting herself, but only to try and get free food. It was nice to go into the market and leave with a bunch of food you didn't pay for.

Hitomi shot down everyone. She was not interested in a relationship, and did not need one. Maybe when she was older, but for now it was a resounding NO. This did not stop them though. It took her glaring with the Sharingan to scare off the braver suitors.

After returning to the home to drop off and put away the free food, the ladies went back to strolling around the village.

That was when Hitomi came across a little scene and sighed. "Kankuro-kun, leave them alone." She ordered the boy with the painted face.

"Eh? Hitomi-san? Wh-what are you doing here?" He shuddered as Temari went over to say hello.

She gave him a flat look. "I live here... and Naruto is my unofficial little brother..." She told him.

"It's great to see you again, Hitomi-sempai." Temari gave her a grin.

Hitomi sighed again. "Kids, just Hitomi." She said before a familiar redhead showed up.

"Hitomi." He said softly before wrapping his thin arms around her.

Hugging him close, Hitomi grinned. "Hey, Gaara. I missed you."

He just snuggled into the hug deeper. Despite all this time, Temari and Kankuro still weren't use to his displays of affection.

"You three here for the exam?" Hitomi asked.

They nodded yes.

"Then I'd highly suggest not terrorizing the village you're visiting. It would reflect poorly on Suna, and we all know how much the Kazekage appreciates perfection." Hitomi reminded them.

"Bye, Hitomi." The trio said before leaving.

"..." Konohamaru, his friends, and the genin of Team 7 stared.

"Nee-chan, why are you friends with the wierdos from Suna?" Naruto asked in a l, we'll, Naruto way.

Hitomi chuckled. "You met them during my Chunin Exams, remember? They are the Kazekage's children." Hitomi reminded them.

"Eh? But they seemed so nice back then." Naruto practically yelled.

Hitomi chuckled a bit. "They were younger then. You need to remember training is very different in all of the ninja villages. Some don't have the luxury of being as childish for you as long as you have." She told them in a sage-like tone.

"Plus they aren't as bratty as you." Sora popped in.

"Maa, Sora, you totally killed my wise and awesome vibe." Hitomi whined playfully.

"Nee-chan, you and wise doesn't really fit in together." A smirking Uchiha appeared. Hana's dogs tackled him on sight to lick him to death, defending the good cook's honor. "Hana-chan! Get them off, please!" Sasuke said as the three dogs continued their assult.

Hitomi smirked. "Oh, did the mighty and proud Sasuke beg?"

Hana, Sora, Naruto, and even Sakura laughed while Hitomi kept smirking and Konohamaru with Moegi and Udon stared.

"Alright, that's enough. Let the poor boy go." Hana told her dogs.

After one final lick, the three got up and stationed themselves around Hana once more. Sasuke stood up and was covered in dog fur and saliva.

"Oh, Naruto, I finished added flames to you jacket. It's already in your closet." Hitomi turned to the blonde boy.

"Awesome!" He yelled before running off to put it on.

"Hitomi-nee, can we train today?" Sakura asked.

Hitomi patted her affectionately on the head. "Sure, but right now I'm hanging out with the girls. You're welcome to join us though."

Sakura nodded quickly with a big smile on her face.

That was when Konohamaru snapped out of his frozen-ness. "Hey! Who the hell are you?" He asked, pointing directly at her.

Hitomi walked up to him, squatted so she was at his level, and smacked him in the mouth. "Kids your age should speak like that." She told him before straightening up. "I'm Hitomi Uchiha and I'm Naruto, Sasuke, Chika, and Isamu's guardian. I am also the Head of the Uchiha Clan, a Jonin, and a pretty good cook if u say so myself." Hitomi introduced.

"You're Chika-chan's guardian?" Moegi asked.

Hitomi nodded. "Yep. She's the little sister I never had. Are you a friend of hers?" Moegi nervously nodded yes. "That's wonderful, I'll tell her she can invite whenever she wants then. So what are all your names?" Hitomi knew them, however she could see the Hokage's bird thing watching them, and it would be strange to know their names without meeting them first.

"I'm Moegi." The little girl said with a smile.

"I'm Udon, and I like math." The quiet boy said.

"And I'm Konohamaru, the next Hokage!" He practically yelled.

"Sounds to me you're Naruto's rival for that." Hitomi smiled.

That was when Naruto reappeared, grinning like an idiot. "It looks awesome, Nee-chan, thank you."

"No prob, consider it a present for completing an A-rank."

"Then what about me?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm letting you live another day with those abominations on your feet." Hitomi said, not skipping a beat.

Sakura giggled, as did Sora while Hana outright laughed.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said before leaving.

Hitomi rolled her eyes at the boy's antics. "Hn. Well, let's continue our day ladies." Hitomi told them. She wasn't even going to question why Konohamaru and his friends weren't in school. She'd let his family handle that.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Despite that this was her time off, Hitomi was still called to the Hokage's Office that evening for a mission with E and Shiki there. "I understand you're all confused, but I've received some startling information from Jiraiya. There is rumors that Orochimaru plans to try and kidnap Sasuke during the Exams. He got it from an anonymous source, so to be certain I've asked you three to go undercover." The Hokage announced.

'Hn, it seems Shiki's side plan worked.' Hitomi thought. "Will we be under disguise?" Hitomi asked.

"It would be helpful. You are allowed to go to the final round, but try to keep things to a genin/chunin level. There are new villages and we don't want them to be too suspicious." The Hokage further explained.

"What will this mission be classified as?" Shiki asked.

"Oh, and who will be our sensei?" E jumped in.

The Hokage grinned. "Akane has volunteered, and it will be considered S-Rank due to the secrecy." He had a scary gleam in his eyes, knowing how much they feared their demon of a sensei.

"Hehehehe. Did you miss me?" The bone-chilling voice of the demon whispered behind them.

E and Hitomi hugged each other and screamed in terror. Hitomi was pretty sure she saw Shiki's soul leave his body too.

"Ah, that's not how you greet your beloved Sensei, why don't we train tomorrow for old time's sake so you're prepared.

"NOOOOOO!" Was heard echoing throughout the village that night.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

E now looked like a monk ninja. He had black hair pulled into a tiny pony tail, bigger and happier purple eyes, and a monk staff.

He had black hair pulled into a tiny pony tail, bigger and happier purple eyes, and a monk staff

Shiki was now a samurai looking ninja with a katana strapped to his side. His now white hair was longer and pulled into a long high pony tail, had strange markings, and had a more blank face.

Hitomi had a bit more fun with her disguise. She was shorter, and has short, muddy brown hair with cold red eyes much like the second Hokage. She made her skin a bit tanner.

They all agreed the not look the same age as the rookies, instead choosing to look 14 through 16 in their disguises.

Funnily enough, even Akane-sensei changed her look up. She now has long, fire red locks and blue eyes. Her skin was well tanned with golden markings adorning her skin. She even changed out of the standard uniform to further define herself.

The group were now team 13 for this mission, with completely different names and personas to go along with their new looks.

Akane-sensei was now the friendly Aki, beloved by her students and always a nice pushover. (Hitomi laughed her ass off so much. It was almost worth the hell Akane-sensei put her through.)

Shiki was now Shi. A quiet, soft spoken teen who never spoke up.

Eiji was now Hiro. Hitomi was kinda happy he chose that name, it was to honor her father. He was an energetic, yet clever kid with a knack for traps and trickery.

Hitomi, well, she was Hisoka. She was the reserved, cold and ruthless member of their group. She was the dark one who constantly instilled fear in their opponents. (Hitomi is enjoying this too much.)

Team (unlucky) 13 was ready for the Chunin Exams!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Today's my birthday, so I squeezed out a chapter for you all :)**

 **I've been sick, my hours upped, and overall miserable... I really am sorry about how long it took to even get this little guy done.**

 **Hitomi now has an Instagram and Facebook! You can search with her email UchihaClanHead yahoo . Com (No spaces)**

 **Pets? I have an old beautiful/annoying cat named Peewee. We share the same birthday, so that makes her 16 today (I'm not 16 I'm older). She is usually quiet and cuddly plus super friendly, but if you have food or you enter the kitchen she starts meowing like crazy!**

 **QotC: Favorite color?**


	17. Chapter 17

After establishing their new names, the undercover team decided that they'd arrive to the exam early.

Personally, Hitomi didn't want to see the confrontation between Team 7 and Rock Lee.

It was very early in the morning when Team 13 appeared to enter the exams. The Chunins in disguise didn't even bother them as they walked to the real room. The deadly aura Hitomi gave off as Hisoka was enoughto keep them away.

They entered into the room and found an area for them to sit. There were a few others there for the Exams, but they didn't dare get anywhere near Hitomi.

(Unknown to any of them, she was totally trolling them by taking on the twistedly dark personality of Hisoka from a show she used to watch... minus the pedo-ness the character gave off.)

She gave a cruel smirk and watched all the others back away. Though Hitomi was a generally agreeable person, she was still warped. The dark side of her was thriving from this negative attention. This was the side that made her famous as the She-Devil of Konoha. After meeting a Yamanaka a few times, the conclusion was that her psyche created the other side of herself as a coping mechanism for the emotional stress and turmoil she'd been in to save her mind from becoming broken.

Whatever it was, it was still Hitomi.

And Hitomi would never lie and say she was a good person. She was, however, a good kunoichi. Good people and ninjas just don't mix well.

The trio stayed quiet through the day as more and more people arrived. They all seemed to notice the dark vibe around 'Hisoka' and kept a two foot radius away from her in all directions. Only her team was brave enough to stick around her.

"You're scaring them." The quiet Shi said to her.

A dark smile popped up on Hisoka's face. "Kinda the point. These worms need to learn their place afterall." Her dark red eyes seemed to shine in dark amusement.

Hiro laughed a bit a put an arm around both his teammates, causing those in the room to stare at him in terror. "Hisoka-chan is so adorable. She's just shy, Shi-kun." His bright smile lit up the room.

Hisoka rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, however did you figure it out." The sarcasm dripped from her in waves.

Hiro just gave her another smile. "I'm gonna make friends, see you two later." He said before bounding off to who knows where.

Everyone was still staring, so Hisoka shot them all a creepy smile. "Oh, did you enjoy the show? Tell me, should I gouge out your eyes first or last?" She asked with a sadistic look in her eyes.

The occupants in the room turned away from her.

She smirked. "Wise decision." She said before moving to sit down once more.

Her actions completely spooked the rookies entering the room.

Ino gulped. "Maybe we should have come." She whispered to her team.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said while Choji ate at an even faster rate.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **( A/N: The names will switch back and forth a bit, but I'll try to just keep it as their undercover names for the exam.)**

Hisoka noticed Team 7 the moment they walked in. 'Damn you, Kabuto. To think I had a crush on you before I found out about Snake-Fucker.' Hisoka thought to herself.

She inwardly sighed. 'Sasuke isn't emo, but I do think he's doing a great job getting info on the competitors. Could work on his attitude, and maybe his stupid trust in anyone he doesn't directly know.' Hisoka concluded.

When the Sound Ninja made their move, Hisoka wasted no time in appearing in front of the Rookies to defend them. Her deadly aura was flaring to life around her. "I'd suggest you not attack the Genin from the Village you're here to test in. On top of that, we're not allowed to attack one another without the permission of the Proctors." Hitomi said in a low, warning voice.

That was when Ibiki finally showed himself. A cloud of smoke dispersed at the entrance as a loud, authoritative voice yelled out at them. "All right, pipe down you baby-faced degenerates!" It yelled. As the smoke cleared, they could clearly see the man it belonged to. "Now listen up! It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino, your Proctor. And from this moment on, your worst nightmare."

Hisoka chuckled and listened to his explanation of the first phase.

"Um, thank you for the help." Sakura whispered to her.

Hisoka was impressed by this. She was still radiating killing intent, so the fact that Sakura had enough balls to talk to her in this state. Hisoka smirked at the girl. "No problem, kid. If you need any help, let me know. I like ya kids." She said to the pink-haired kunoichi.

The Rookie gave a small smile before returning to her team.

Hisoka, Shi, and Hiro shared a look and nodded. The Written Exam had already begun, and Team 13 kept this part as Canon as possible. It would be until the Forest of Death that serious changes would be made.

It took a while to come up with the plan. At first, they'd be in the area when Anko found the bodies, however that was changed quickly. After thinking it over, Shiki thought up sending an anonymous heads up to Jiraiya about Orochimaru. It was an honor that Hokage-sama chose them to go undercover. It would make it easier to prevent the Curse Mark from ever occurring.

Hisoka gave a smirk and stared Ibiki in the eyes, awaiting for the infamous 'Tenth Question' to finally come up. Was it probably stupid? Yes. Did she care? No.

They passed, of course, and Hisoka made sure to leave a little note for Ibiki. 'They see me trolling they hating.' She inwardly sang as Anko showed up.

(Not much of a reason to go into detail. We all know what happens, so I decided to move on the the real change: The Forest of Death.)

Anko appeared after breaking through a window, a surprising yet cool banner behind her as she tried to herd them all to the Second Phase.

Hisoka smirked as the group was being led to one of the entrances of the Forest to receive further instruction/harassment from Anko... just in time for for the young Academy students to show up and interview them. Including Chika and Isamu. Lovely.

It was interesting to see them, especially Isamu, hanging around Konohamaru. Team 13 was ignored through the ordeal, so all was well. Team 13 was secretly hoping to stay in the shadows, at least until Orochimaru appeared. Sasuke was their priority at the moment.

She seemed to catch Isamu's eye, and watched in humor as he discreetly activated his Sharingan. 'Hisoka' smirked and gave him a wink. The boy nodded and went back to his gaggle of friends to bother Team 7.

"He's got promise." Shi mumbled quietly, watching the whole ordeal.

Hiro nodded enthusiastically, while Hisoka just smirked. "That's Uchiha for you." She mumbled back, glad that no one else noticed the little exchange.

Turning back to the others, she moved her eyes over the current host of Orochimaru. Her teammates noticed, and made sure to memorize every detail in a second. Any longer would be too obvious.

The trio lounged about, taking in details of all the competition. They would quietly discuss possible abilities and skills they might have. This is something any seasoned ninja does. The interviews were finally done, and Naruto received his warning from Anko with the appearance of Creep Snake Pedo.

They signed the consent forms and received an Earth scroll. Team 13 chose a gate near Team 7. From what Hitomi remembered, Orochimaru began his attack almost immediately after everyone entered the training grounds. Being closer would be easier.

And so it began.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Everyone rushed forward in a vigorous hurry to finish quickly.

Team 13 hurried to Naruto and the others to try and help them. Not even ten minutes, and screams could be heard. Hisoka smirked and summoned a younger phoenix to collects scrolls for them. Since he was young, Cho only looked like a colorful red and orange bird. It would be convenient in helping Hitomi not be tied to Hisoka.

It didn't take long for the trio to find Team 7 and watch everything from the sidelines. After giving an in depth description of everything that happened in the show to Shiki, they had a plan. They would only watch from the sidelines until Orochimaru tries to mark Sasuke, then they would jump in to rush the rookies out of there.

It killed Hitomi to watch all of this, but she couldn't baby them. If they wanted to become strong ninjas, then they had to struggle, they had to know they weren't invincible, they had to keep working harder. A ninja could never stop training as there was always someone stronger than you.

'A very strong wind jutsu.' Hisoka noted when a huge burst of wind blew the team apart from each other. She was proud of Sasuke's perception. A smart ninja has a much higher chance of living than a fool. Luck was also a factor, but whatever.

Hiro signed 'Ew' when the Pedo-Snake ate the scroll. Shi and Hisoka nodded in agreement. However, when Orochimaru did the genjutsu to scare the life out of them, Hisoka was enraged. She was so close to confronting the ex-Sannin. So close to interfering before it was time.

Hiro and Shi knew what she felt, and put a sympathetic hand on her back. She loved Sasuke, and to see him and the others in such danger, such agony, was simply too much for her. She'd lost all she'd loved before, and watching it possibly happen again could break her.

She was strong, but not invincible. That was why they'd support her. They were a team, and wanted to surpass the Legendary Sannin. How could they do that without helping each other and supporting them?

Unlike Canon, Sasuke didn't try to hand over the scroll, nor was as freaked out. Another thing that changed, was that Sasuke wasn't as judgmental of Naruto and Sakura was more involved in the fight.

Hisoka was proud of her family. She was proud of the fight they were putting up.

Just as Orochimaru was about to add more sealing to Naruto, they acted. Shi threw a smoke bomb as Hiro grabbed Sasuke and Sakura. Hisoka sliced off the tongue holding Naruto with a kunai and grabbed the boy before running off with the other two.

Sakura and Sasuke seemed to be in shock as this all happened around them. Team 13 ran as fast as they could while carrying Team 7.

After a few minutes, Naruto finally snapped out of the shock and tried to fight them. Hisoka held him still until they reached a familiar cave to Hisoka. Hiro threw the two in there before he and Shi set to work making as many traps and protection seals as possible before anyone could find them.

"Calm down, kids." Hisoka said in a calm voice.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You, you're the girl from the waiting room." She yelled out.

"Yes, however yelling can give our position away to the enemy." She admonished.

"Ah, I knew that." Sakura blushed.

"Whatever. We're here only because we owe Hitomi-san a favor." Hisoka said, finding it strange to call herself that.

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened at their sister's name before narrowing. "How do you know Nee-chan?" Naruto demanded.

"Again, keep it down." Hisoka glared. "She led a few missions for us and truly helped us. As a favor, she asked us to keep an eye on you. Good thing she did, otherwise you all could be dead."

"How do we know you aren't after our scroll?" Sasuke demanded, though he was far more quiet.

Luckily that was when Cho showed up, carrying an earth scroll and a heaven scroll. "The team I stole these from already had both, Hi-chan." The bird told them.

Hisoka looked at them. "We originally have an earth scroll, you need the spare? We can stay here over night taking turns keeping watch then head out in the morning. Two people up at a time for shifts. One of us and one of you." She said as she tossed them the scroll, inwardly grateful for her summons. She'd yet to summon Cho around her family as he was one of the first she truly trained per her agreement with Hino-sama. "Thank you, Cho." She said before the summon returned.

While her summoning contract was with the Phoenix Birds, they were the ruling Summon of the Birds, so she had access to minor birds as well. Including a certain someone's crows, but that was intel for another day.

Team 7 gawked. "Um, thank you..." Naruto didn't know what to call her.

"Hisoka. The quiet one is Shi while the grinning idiot is Hiro. I'll take last watch. Hiro, you go first then Shi. You three can decide who pairs up with who." She said before promptly going to bed. Shi joined in, knowing as much rest as possible was for the best.

Team 7 balked, but Sakura and Sasuke went to sleep as well after deciding what order to watch with the other team.

Naruto and Hiro shared a look and grinned. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to become Hokage! Believe it!" He yelled.

"I believe ya." Hiro grinned brightly.

"Can it and be quiet." Hisoka growled out before going back to sleep.

Hiro and Naruto both sheepishly rubbed the back of their heads before quietly chatting for the rest of their shift.

Around 7 they woke up Shi and Sasuke for their shift. The two promptly passed out to get some sleep.

The two sat in contemplative silence. Sasuke tried to talk, but the only answer Shi gave was silent shakes of his head. Some team from Ame walked into their traps and ended up killed. Not fun, but the two raided their belongings and grabbed their scroll (because spares are good) along with other stuff.

Outside of that nothing much happened. When it hit around 1 in the morning Hisoka and Sakura were woken up for their shift. Shi and Sasuke went back to sleep easily enough until it was only the two kunoichi left awake.

"I've waited until the others were asleep, Hisoka-san. I want to know why you're really helping us. You came in at a strategic moment, and by how you said Hitomi-nee asked you for the favor means you were probably there the whole time." Sakura demanded.

"Hn, you might not be the strongest, but you are the smartest." Hisoka said, using her true voice and mannerisms.

Sakura froze. "Hitomi-nee? What are you doing here?" She quietly questioned.

"Let's check the perimeter." Hisoka got up, expecting to be followed. Sakura scrambled to follow her.

After walking a ways, Hisoka began to speak again. "We have orders to infiltrate and keep Sasuke safe. The person that attacked is after the Sharingan. There was a rumor floating around that someone would try something during the exams. That is the basics I can explain. Now, do not repeat this to anyone or even hint at it to the others. Understood?" Hisoka said in a low voice.

Sakura nodded. "I understand."

At morning the two teams headed toward the tower and simply played the waiting game until this phase was over.

Then all that was next was preliminaries.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

With Suna's economy up and growing, there really shouldn't be a Sound/Sand Invasion, however it is possible for Orochimaru to still attack to try and get to Sasuke or even some of the younger ones.

Hitomi couldn't help but worry. She was totally fucking up the storyline now.

As if living wasn't bad enough of a mess...

Woo.

Hitomi had to inwardly sigh. All this planning was far too intense for her. She had political training, not battle and strategy!

She would leave it all to the Nara if she could, but as the Shinobi Code stated: "You can't put all your trust in your friends."

For good reason too. One never knows another's true allegiance. Had that mission not happened, Shiki and E would have never found out about her secret.

It was nice to have other to talk to about all this and plan with, but it also caused a great risk.

Shaking her head of the paranoia, 'Hisoka' returned her attention back to the Hokage. He's just finished his speech as the first contestants were chosen.

As per canon, Sasuke fought against Yoroi. The only difference, was that he didn't need to be sealed by Kakashi and could watch the other fights. Due to arriving early, he had more chakra to loose before figuring put taijutsu would be the best bet for winning.

Need to add some more battle strategies and historical studies to his training. Took him way to long.

Hisoka gave a maniacal grin as Sasuke shuddered from feeling the dread of facing Hitomi again.

"Next up is Hisoka vs. Sakura." Hayate announced. "Would the two come down to the arena?"

Wait. What?

I'M FUCKING FACING SAKURA? WHAT IS THIS VUDOO MAGIC!?

Hisoka watched Hiro and Shi smirk. "We won't make it past this stage." She mumbled as she left.

As soon as the two girls stood in the center, Hisoka dropped a bomb. "I forfeit." She said before returning to her team.

"CHA?! GET BACK DOWN HERE AND FACE ME!" An enraged Sakura yelled as the rest of the genins roared out in agreement.

Hisoka smirked, her dark aura leaking through. "Maybe another time, but I am interesting in seeing how much you'll grow, little fruit." She channeled her inner Hisoka from HXH. Mwahaha.

A shiver of fear went down the genins' backs. Scary.

The Hokage, knowing who she was, was extremely entertained.

"Maa, my cute little genin gave up?" A disguised Akane popped up behind the team.

The matches went by in a blur, and none were really canon, except for Kiba and Naruto. The winners of the respective matches her as follows.

Garaa vs. Kin: winner is Garaa.

Hiro vs. Lee: winner is Lee.

Naruto vs. Kiba: winner is Naruto.

Shikimaru vs. Misumi: winner is Shikimaru.

Dosu vs. Shino: winner is Shino.

Hinata vs. Shi: winner is Hinata.

Ino vs. Temari: winner is Temari.

Kankuro vs. Zaku: winner is Kankuro.

Tenten vs. Kin: winner is Kin.

There was an odd number of opponents, because of Kabuto, so Neji didn't have to fight.

This... to sound like a Nara... is troublesome.

Hisoka shook her head and smiled as she looked at the line up.

She had to laugh at bit. This was just funny. Some of these were canon, and others? Pft. Canon was blow to smithereens with others.

This is gonna be fun.

 **/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

 **Hello, friends...**

 ***hides behind shield to avoid shurikan***

 **Yeah... I'm late.**

 **Sorry about that. As I mentioned in the previous chapter, work has been upping my hours.**

 **I'm just so tired all the time, so my mind has been out of commission. I've been reading some other fanfics in my spare time, and became inspired to try and finish this chapter.**

 **I will try to get some sort of schedule, but it will take some getting used to. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, though!**

 **Answer: My favorite color? It really depends on my mood somewhat. As an artist, or attempted one, I just love colors so it's hard for me to pick one. Tops would have to be Peach, Blood Red, and Royal Blue.**

 **QotC: Favorite non-anime?**


	18. Chapter 18

Not even one day after the undercover mission, Sakura came immediately to the Uchiha home.

Kakashi had only kidnapped Sasuke right after the preliminaries.

Naruto, well, Jiraiya was in town...

"Hitomi-nee, please train me!" She bowed low.

The Uchiha Head blinked in surprise. "Sakura, you do realize I specialize in Arial/Long Distance attacks, right? Not the best idea for a one on one battle." Hitomi true to explain to the girl.

Sakura kept her head bowed, but started shaking. "Please, nee-chan. You're still a Jonin with great taijutsu. If anything, please help with that and basic weapons training."

Hitomi sighed. Sasuke was more or less kidnapped by Kakashi for training, and Naruto should meet Jiraiya today. Sakura really didn't have anyone to truly train her for her match.

After a deep sigh, Hitomi looked at Sakura's still bowing form. "Alright. I can teach you taijutsu and basic weaponry. Maybe a jutsu if I think you can handle it, but I also reserve the right to stop at anytime and/or just make you study. I will assign homework too. Deal?"

Hitomi was far from ready as Sakura went in to glomp her. She evaded at the last minute, and the pinkette slammed into the door pane. "Ow! Thank you, nee-chan!"

"Hn. We will go to the Uchiha private training grounds. Right now." The Uchiha matriarch grabbed her gunbai and dragged the girl out to the training grounds.

It really wasn't fair that Sakura was so ignored in cannon. Look at how she flourished under Tsunade with only two and a half years of real training.

Though it was true that Hitomi was a mid to long distance fighter, she was good with taijutsu and endurance.

Kakashi had a bad habit of lying to Guy and saying she wanted to train with Him. Hitomi shuddered at the memory. Evil bastard.

"Um, are you ok, Nee-chan?" Sakura asked after feeling the tremor.

Hitomi sighed. "Just a bad memory. Now," Hitomi said as she took off her jacket and plunged her gunbai in to the ground," your evaluation it to try and knock me off using any means necessary. It will show where you are and what I need to work on." Hitomi hopped up and had one leg on the end of the handle awhile the other was on the actual fan part for proper balance.

She grabbed the chain of her scythe and tugged it into her hand in a defensive position. "I will only be on defensive. Start."

Sakura didn't hesitate in sending multiple kunai in her direction.

Hitomi swung her scythe around to knock them away from her.

'Needs more practice with her aim.'

Sakura quickly made five of the academy clones to try and confuse her as she threw some shurikan and tried to go in for a taijutsu attack.

'Decent tactic. Distract, confuse, move in for the kill. It would be beneficial to actively teach her battle strategies.'

Hitomi mildly thought as she jumped up into the air and flipped to avoid the weapons. She grabbed the handle of her gunbai with her left hand and swung around to kick the girl back before moving back to her perch.

Sakura stumbled back before she transformed into a tiny Sasuke to try and throw her off-balance.

Hitomi sighed and prepared for 'Sasuke' to attack.

After knocking Sakura back again, they continued their little dance until the pinkette finally collapsed from over exertion.

Hitomi smiled. They'd started this that morning, and it was now well into the even.

'Silly brat.' She thought affectionately. With the warm glow of the setting sun behind her, Hitomi picked up the exhausted pinkette and carried her to the Uchiha homestead.

Earlier when the girl wasn't paying attention, Hitomi made a clone to tell her parents shed be training her.

Mebuki and Kizashi were very kind about it, and gave Hitomi permission to have the girl stay with her until the Exams.

Shaking her head, Hitomi continued on and placed the girl in a guest room. Sakura's clothes and little belongings had since been put away thanks to Mebuki and Clone!Hitomi.

"Goodnight, Sakura." She whispered before returning to her own room.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Mn?" Sakura mumbled put when she awoke the next morning.

She rubbed her eyes and glanced around the room, trying to piece together where she could possibly be.

"Finally awake, brat?" She heard a voice call out.

A light came from her left, so she looked over and saw Hitomi-nee standing there with an evil look on her face. "I hate to be kept waiting. Breakfast is downstairs and you have five minutes to be dressed and finished eating until drills begin."

Hitomi-nee left the doorway, leaving Sakura in a state of shock... until she realized time was ticking away.

Stripping her clothes from the previous day, the you girl threw on a pair of spandex and a long, red tank top.

As she ran out the door, she grabbed her weapons pouch and retied her hitai-ite after pitting her hair in a messy pony tail.

Sakura's stomach grumbled as the smell of food entered her nostrils, speeding up her descent down the stairs. She hadn't eaten yesterday after all.

Hitomi-nee watched her as she travelled food in her mouth in her haste to eat. She was a bit embarrassed, but at this point, Sakura didn't care quite as much.

Mid bite, Hitomi-nee grabbed her by her pony tail and dragged her put the door. "You are going to join me on my morning exercises from now on. I waited an extra hour for you to wake up, so either wake up earlier or deal with the consequences. Now try to keep up. 50 laps around the Uchiha Compound."

Sakura didn't even have time to respond before Hitomi-nee started running again.

"W-wait!" She tried calling out, but a dust cloud was her only response.

Rather than be left behind, she started running, giving it all she had. Her only guidance of where to go was Hitomi-nee's dust trail, just barely in her sights.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

By lap 15 Sakura collapsed, no longer able to run. Hitomi had already finished, but continued on to keep an eye on Sakura's progress.

'Not bad, but Sasuke and Naruto can keep up on a measly 50 lap. Gonna need to build up endurance.' Hitomi thought to herself.

She hoisted the girl in her arms and carried her back to the main house. Sakura was conscious, however her muscles were very strained.

Hitomi settled the girl on a couch, funnily enough it was just like one her family had in her previous life, and summoned Avaron. She was a old, wise Phoenix that was skilled in the medical arts.

"Hello, Hitomi-chan." The elder bird greeted.

"Hi, Avraron-obaasan. Could you help my brat with muscle fatigue? Also, do you have any dietary advise to help with her training and endurance?" The Uchiha bowed her head a bit in respect.

"Of course, of course, child. Let me at the lil one. I can give you the details later." She flapped her wings in a dismissive manor before turning to the pinkette. "Hmm. I'm not the best with healing jutsu, but I can help. Slugs are the best at that, don'cha know." The elder brought her two wings together before she emanated a green glow. She lightly coddled the young teen close to her, enveloping the pink haired girl before a bright, white light flashed.

Setting Sakura down, Avaron turned to her Summoner. "More carbohydrates and red meats for sure. Lil thing already has strong muscles an' could be quite a heavy hitter. Give her a balanced diet, three main meals and some lighter ones in-between. Constantly eating, but healthy is the best way. Her chakra control is amazing, best I've seen, and could be better than Tsunade-hime of the Slugs if she worked hard. More meditation and chakra-draining to increase chakra storage."

Hitomi blinked... as did Sakura. "Wow." They both said in unison.

Avaron was good at what she does.

"Now if that's all, I need to return to my Shogi Game. Very important." And with a swirl of fire, and old Phoenix disappeared.

"Ok then. I'll let you rest today, but the real fun begins tomorrow." Hitomi said before leaving the stunned girl behind.

Sakura blinked and looked around. After realizing she was alone, everything finally registered. "Just what did I sign up for?"

And this was just the beginning to the hellish experience Sakura would remember as training for the Chunin Exams.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Answer: My favorite non-anime is Bones**

 **QotC: Hmmmm. Favorite book? Can be a fanfic if you want.**

 **It a not much, but with work it's hard to get anything :/ sorry. I am trying and hopefully some more creativiness will come soon.**


End file.
